Naruto of the skycrew
by Grimm48
Summary: Naruto gets transported to the 100 universe during the fight with Sasuke after they defeated Kagura Pairings NarutoxOctavia ,possibly narutoxoctaviaxclarke. possible Side pairing: RavenxMonty
1. Old chapter 1-4

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Naruto 100 crossover

I don't own naruto, 100 or any of its charcters.

Prologue

* * *

AN: to those who've already read my story before, I put the 4 chapter I already published into this single one, to get a better structure, also I'll most likely rework this chapter someday since my writing style has changed and there were a few flaws in it.

Void. Empty space that's all Naruto recognised while floating in space.

* * *

Now you may ask why Naruto is floating in space. Well the reason for him floating in space is what happend a few minutes ago. Naruto and the Shinobi Alliance won the 4th great Ninja War with the help of the bijuus and Sasuke. Though after Kagura had been defeated by Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke turned on the Alliance and the whole Elemental Nations. He wanted to rule over it and for that he trapped the Bijuus before challening Naruto to what he assumed would be their last duel.

Naruto, wanting to protect the Elemental Nations accepted the challenge and the fight for freedom of Humankind began. They battled for 2 days straight matching blow by blow. But while they grew tired and weaker the bijuus grew stronger. When they noticed their stone imprisonment getting weaker and starting to crack they took their chance to break free.

Now while they were less agressive than one would picture Bijuu to be because of Sasukes betrayal they were furious and lost all hope in humankind other than in the child of prophecy Naruto. So in an attempt to save themselves from getting used again they abandoned their physical forms and tranformed into energy which headed straight for Naruto. Which had disasterous effects because at the same time they were absorbed into Naruto he was in a power struggle with Sasuke, Chidori against Rasengan.

Now because of Narutos increase of power the air seemed to start to crack, when the cracks grew to a considerable size a hole formed in the middle which sucked Naruto in while dematerializing Sasuke. This would be the last day Naruto existed in the Elemental Nations.

And now we find him in an alternate universe slowly suffocating in space. Shortly after he appeared in this universe he fell unconscious from the lack of air, he didn't have to worry about freezing to death as the bijuu were giving him enough chakra to keep their host from dying. This caused the 9 bijuu to fall into a deep sleep which would last for god knows how long.

While Naruto was drifting in space some people from this universe observed him and were surprised because they saw him appear in a bright flash. These people were located in the observation room of the arc also used as command center.

The appearance of Naruto caused a great panic at first, though chancellor Jaha quickly calmed the people down in order to determinate the situation. The chancellor presented the 2 choices they had. First they could ignore whoever it is that's drifting out there and carry on with their plans to send the 100 prisoners down to earth in a few days' time or they could investigate the appearance of this unknown person. Most of the council voted for Jaha to decide what he thinks is best while the police chief expressed his concerns about letting an unknown possibly dangerous person or alien enter the arc dead or not.

Jaha asked for the opinion of the arcs doctor and she told him that there is great promise in salvaging the person for example they may be able to find out how he suddenly appeared and use this technology for themselves. Jaha agreed and orderd for one of the mechanics to go out in a suit and bring him onto the space station.

After Naruto was brought on board he was checked for dangerous substances and then brought to the arcs medic bay to determine if he's human. All the while they failed to notice the almost none existing pulse of Naruto slowly increasing. Abby got a huge scare when she examined him, was about to cut him open to do an autopsy and he suddenly started breathing. She immediately checked his overall health and send a helper to fetch Jaha and Marcus asap. A few minutes later she told them the situation Naruto is in, which was that he is unconscious and suffered various wounds which were rapidly starting to heal she also told them that he has similar genetics to humans but is definitely not entirely human she assumed him to be a mutation which could explain his rapid healing.

Jaha decided to bring Naruto into a prison cell transformed into a secured patient room until he wakes up and they can question and further investigate him.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Before the launch**

The next morning Naruto awoke with a jerk "whoa I dreamt I was suffocating in space. He looked around the room he was in, it was a very small room with only a bed and a toilet. "Huh weird I could have sworn I was fighting Sasuke and won, guess someone picked me up and brought me to a hospital, looks weird but beggars can't be choosers."

Suddenly he heard an intercom say "this is Chancellor Jaha I was made aware that you regained consciousness. We welcome you on the Arc but have to question you to ensure the safety of our people."

"Huh Arc what`s that, I guess this isn't a hospital afterwards" Naruto murmured to himself, then replied "Ok that's understandable, I got some questions of my own too though."

"I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities when I'll see you in a bit" Jaha replied over the intercom and then made his way over to the prison cells.

On the way Markus joined him on the way to the prison cells "Chancellor I advise you from speaking with the refugee alone you can't be sure if he`s dangerous or not, we checked for weapons and only found some old style knifes which implies that he might be some kind of warrior."

"I understand your concern Markus but if we want to get valid information from him we need to show him that we trust him to some degree" Jaha replied.

They arrived at Naruto's prison cell "Open the door please."

Jaha entered the Cell and observed the Teenager of unknown origin.

"As I already told you my name is Jaha, may I know your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service" Naruto told him smiling. "So you said something about questioning me and an arc, what was that about?"

"Straight to the point , I like that" Jaha answered "Well to clarify we are currently in the prison department of the Arc an Space Station we lived on for 97 years ever since our former governments made the Earth uninhabitable with a nuclear war. And I want to get to know you a bit better before I make my decision on whether to release you or keep you in the Cell for the time being."

"Space station, Nuclear war, I can only imagine what that means where I come from we didn't have much on the Technology department. So I'm guessing you don't know where the Elemental Nations are and if there are any shinobi still around? That's what the continent where i come from was called." Naruto asked with hopeful expression on his face.

"No I'm sorry to say that I never heard of it, neither do I know what a shinobi is, but I am surprised that you claim that your people aren't technological advanced, I along with the rest of our government saw you appear in space out of nowhere and we salvaged you."

"Hmm, that's weird the last thing I remember is fighting my former teammate after he turned on our people. And Shinobi are Ninjas or something like soldiers. But I guess my dream of floating wasn't a dream after all then. And I thank you very much for saving my life from suffocating in space." Naruto replied with a slight bow.

"So you don't know how it was you appeared in space?" Jaha asked with a bit confusion showing in his voice.

"Well no not really but I have a guess, something must have happened during the fight I told you about which interfered with my jutsu, maybe I can use the technique of the Person who tried to enslave our world, you see she was able to travel to different dimensions." Naruto said hoping Jaha could follow his trail of thought.

"Jutsu what`s that? Also would you be ok with being medically examined because that someone of your race could travel through dimensions sounds very interesting." Jaha asked hoping that they could replicate this ability so they have other options on how to increase the oxygen on the arc.

"Well I'm ok with being examined but I may not be very useful for you because I'm not sure if the person who used dimension travel really was human, because her origin still is a bit weird to me. Also jutsu are techniques you use by transforming the chakra that is in every living being." Naruto explained.

"I appreciate your cooperation and will send our chief of medicine to see you, maybe you can explain this chakra to her, because I have never heard of it." Jaha thanked Naruto and made his way out of the Cell.

Jaha send some people to fetch Abby Griffin so that she could take a look at Naruto also hoping she would understand his explanation on their techniques. He then went on to inform the council members about the information Naruto provided

After Jaha briefed the council

"Well this is the explanation Naruto provided on his appearance and I would say that while very interesting it shows little promise to our problem on fixing the Oxygen shortage on the Arc if he doesn't know how he appeared here. So let's vote on 2 things first, shall we continue the launch of the 100 prisoners as planned?" Jaha asked the council members.

Almost all of the council members voted for sending the prisoners down to earth with only one disagreeing probably because his son was one of the ones who would be send down.

"Ok I guess that's handled and I will inform Abby to prepare the launch in 2 days. The next thing we have to vote is what to do with Naruto. I see 3 options, first we float him because he could become dangerous, second we keep him on the Arc to study him, though this is depending on what Abby can tell me after the examination. And the last option is to send him down to the ground with the others, he seemed to be a good hearted person from what I could tell and might be beneficial to the 100 since he claimed to be a warrior of some kind."

There was a long pause and the council shared their opinions amongst each other. They voted for Naruto to accompany the rest to earth if Abby is of the opinion that He doesn't hold any value to them in regards of fixing the arc.

Meanwhile Naruto got examined by a woman called Abby who seemed like a kindhearted person and also very loyal. She took a few blood samples and other standard checkup tests and talked for about half of the conversation she had with him about her daughter Clarke. She then took her leave and told him that she may be back tomorrow if she is correct in her assumption that Jaha will include him in their project.

Naruto decided to see what these people will decide for him before he rouses suspicion or worse fear by checking what his capabilities were at the moment so he did the only thing which seemed logical to him, he tried to enter his mindscape in order to see if Kurama was ok or even still around. But he soon found that he couldn't enter his mindscape and then went to sleep till someone needed something from him, hey fighting 2 days straight and then getting flung into another dimension is tiring even for an Uzumaki Jinchuuriki.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Before the launch 2**

The next day

Abby walks through the arc on her way to the council chamber she carries a medical chart in her hand and glances at it with an curious impression every few minutes. The reason for her interest in the medical chart is, that these are the results from naruto's examination. According to the results of the test there is no difference between Narutos species and theirs, though during yesterday's short medical checkup she noticed that his muscles seem to be able to produce about 6 times the strength a normal person could. Abby without realizing it already reached the council chamber. She knocks twice and then enters, she was immediately greeted by the council and offered to take a seat. Abby took them up on the offer, sits down and passes the medical chart around so that the council can take a look at the results of the examination.

"So what do you say about our young dimension traveling friend Abby?" Jaha asked

"Well his bloodwork and other medical test show that there is no difference between our species but during the examination I noticed that his muscles were about six times as potent as ours which showes that there are some deviations between us." Abby explained

"Ok and what did he tell you about this chakra?" asked Jaha hoping it could be used to generate oxygen or has a similar use.

"Well from what could tell he told me exactly the same you briefed me about before I examined him. And while many uses it doesn't seem to be of any real use to us considering most our lifestyle is based on technological advancements." Abby explained

"Ok you heard her report councilmembers do you all agree to our pre-determined course of action or does someone want to reconsider it?" Jaha questioned the councilmembers

Everyone shook their head negative then Jaha declared "Ok then we will proceed as planned, Abby how would you feel about talking to Naruto again?"

"What do you want me to talk to him about?" Abby asked already guessing the answer

"I want you to ask him if he wishes to join our expedition project and you should also explain our situation to him so he will be nudged to join in since there already is an oxygen shortage."

"Ok I will ask him" Abby says standing up intent on making her way to Naruto with some food to talk to him about the situation over breakfast.

15 Minutes later she arrives at Naruto's cell.

She knocked once, then entered "Hello we meet again Naruto." Abby said cheerfully "I brought you some breakfast."

Naruto already being awake for about 40 Minutes smiled and thanked her while accepting the tray.

"So Naruto as I already assumed during your examination yesterday in was send to inform you about our current situation and a project which will be launched tomorrow." Abby says hoping to catch Naruto's interest.

"Well to start off our situation on the Arc is rather bad, currently there is an oxygen shortage because of a system failure and its likely we won't be able to fix it in time."

"Oh that sounds bad is there anything I can do to help?" Naruto asks trying to repay the kindness they showed him so far.

"No sadly there is not but you can help us with the project if you are willing to do so. You see we are currently uncertain if the Earth is survivable and are sending our prisoners down to spare their life and give them a chance for a new beginning if everything goes well and the Earth or at least the place we are going to send them to is safe." Abby says hopefully

"Well sounds like an adventure and Naruto Uzumaki has and always will be all about adventure, so count me in." Naruto says smiling.

"That's great news but I want to inform you beforehand that while they are prisoners per se not all actually are bad people, they all are around your age and most only are in prison because the rules are very strict around here, because even a small mistake can have disastrous effects." Abby explained hoping this won't change his opinion of them.

"Even better, hopefully I can make some new friends" Naruto replies.

"Well that's good to hear Abby says smiling ,also I would like to ask you a small favor, you see my daughter will be one of the ones sent down and I would like you to look out for her since I imagine you will be able to protect her."

"Sure thing" Naruto replies, "Her name is Clarke right? You talked a lot about her during our first meeting."

"Yes that's correct and I appreciate your help. I will see you off tomorrow for the launch. Abby says leaving the room. Next she makes her way to report to Jaha and then hoping to get some shut eye."

The Next morning

Naruto awakes to see Abby standing in the doorway waiting for him to follow her. "I will escort you to the ship personally and will seat you next to my daughter so you will know who she is." Abby says.

Naruto thanks her for all she's done for him up till now and promises her to do his best to protect her daughter, hugs her good bye and then sits down like instructed by some guards.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Launch & Landing**

Naruto looks around and notices that he's one of the first people brought on board the dropship.

He thinks back on the information Abby provided him concerning the reason for sending them down.

Flashback

"Naruto as I already told you we are going to send you down hopefully near a military base called mount weather where supplies were stored before our ancestors left the earth.

In the dropship you will see a video of Jaha explaining this in more detail, I hope you will take our advice on going after those supplies asap. Also we are going to have everyone wear an armband which will let us monitor your vital signs to see if the earth is survivable.

That is all i can tell you concerning what we expect of you and the other 100 prisoners.

I hope this isn't too much to ask of you since you only came here a few days ago and dont know us very well."

"Nah, I can handle it , I'm not called most unpredictable shinobi for nothing." Naruto said grinning.

"That is some great spirit you got there." Abby said looking slightly surprised.

Flashback end

Naruto waited a good half hour before more and more teenagers got strapped down to the seats.

He notices many of the people looking at him curious and some asking him questions like "who are you", " how come Ive never seen you before? "

Naruto just shrugs the looks off and answers them by telling them the coverstory he and Jaha came up with the day after he decided to join the others on the dropship, which is that he says that he has been in solidary confinement for a rather long time.

When almost all seats were filled the seat next to him got filled by an unconscious Blonde who he assumed is Abbys daughter Clarke.

20 minutes later the engines start up and he notices Clarke wake up. She looks around surprised and then starts a discussion with a boy named Wells, who appearantly is the son of Jaha. Then like Abby said a video of Jaha started telling the teenagers what to do in order to increase their chance of survival.

He notices pretty much everyone was making a fool out of Jahas speech and summed it up to being angry for being imprisoned despite maybe not even being guilty of a serious crime.

About 5 minutes after the video stops the whole ship shakes like crazy and he assumes that they landed but as it turns out it was only the parachute opening after they entered earths atmosphere. 2 of the 3 idiots who were fooling around by floating without their securitybelt on lay on the floor with a broken neck, despite Clarke trying to warn them. Soon after they land he notices that many people didn't trust anyone other than their own little groups. Since the exit of the ship was on the lower deck Naruto stands up and makes his way to the ladder leading to the 1st floor.

Now we see him coming down the ladder to the bottom floor where everyone is gathering in order to open the door and see the outdoors.

"Hey lets open the door already whats the hold up" he hears some shout.

Naruto goes to the front of the room near the door inorder to see if there is some kind of problem. When he is standing infront of the door. Everyone shouts at him and the girl next to him demanding to know who they are and after its revealed that the Girl is named Octavia Blake most people laugh about her and make jokes about here living in the floor, somewhat confused he asks the girl if she's ok and she just blows him off saying, "leave me alone".

Shortly after that her brother Bellamy Blake shows up and makes everyone else back off since he's the oldest one on the ship and was trained as a guard.

Naruto is somewhat grateful that he doesn't get paid much attention since more people are busy with Ocatvia and her brother.

After hugging eachother Bellamy tells Octavia to ignore the comments and offers her the chance to be the first person to set foot on the ground.

He opens the door and ushers her out, when she exited the Ship she screams "We are back bitches!" After that

About 20 minutes after everyone left the ship and spread out on the clearing they landed on he sees Clarke examining a map looking for a good route to get to Mount Weather.

Naruto approaches her and says " Hey there need some help reading the map?"

"No thanks" she replies

"Hmm ok but if you need something feel free to ask, I'm a acquaintance of your mother and she asked me to look out for you."

"How do you know my mother ?" Clarke asked curious

"Well lets just say that she helped me out in a tricky situation." Naruto says trying not to blow his coverstory, since that would make people suspicious.

"Well if you say so but still, I dont need your help."

Their conversation gets disrupted by Wells and a kid named Murpy fighting because of Wells' father being the chancellor who inprisoned them and most others not wanting to leave the clearing for the supply run to Mount Weather with Clarke and Wells. During their little fight Wells falls down and twists his ankle.

At this point a kid named Finn steps in and makes Murphy back off.

Naruto was acctually hoping to see them fight because he's planning to seal off most of his chakra in order not to stick out like a sore thumb but he also needs to adjust his strength to some extend because according to Abby he has 6 times the power of the others.

While he was lost in thought Finn and Clarke grabbed 2 other kids inorder to get more people to go on the supply run. Octavia approaches them wanting to join in.

Her brother asks her not to go on off without him but she doesnt pay it much mind telling him that she wants to use her newfound freedom by making her own decisions.

Naruto snaps back to reality and tells them, "Well count me in im always one for explorig the unknown."

With that the group of 6 make their way to Mount Weather.

On the way there Naruto is distancing himself from the others conversation slightly, because he can't really tell them much about him without rousing suspicion. He learns that the asian looking guy is named Monty and his goggle wearing companion is Jasper, as he already learned before the others are Octavia, Clarke and Finn. As the little group is walkning through the woods , lead by Finn because he's the only one with tracking skills, other than Naruto of course , not that the others would know that most of them enijoy the nature and eachothers company. The only exceptions being Naruto and Clarke. As Finn tries to hit on Octavia by putting a flower in her hair Monty told Jasper that this flower is called poison Sumac. Octavia reacts by swatting the flower out of her hair before Monty even finished his sentence, explaining that it's a medicinal flower with a calming effect.

Jasper explained the group that Montys family was the ones handeling all the medical herbs on the Arc.

Soon after Clarke stops and wants the group to get focused on the task at hand : finding Mount Weather.

Finn remarks " Come on Clarke, how do you block all this out?"

" Because I'm wondering why we haven't seen any animals yet, maybe the air is filled with enough radiation to kill us , sure is pretty though" she replieswith a serious expression

As the group continued walking Finn inquires why Monty, Jasper and Naruto were imprisoned.

Monty explained that they were using some plants as drugs and Jasper cuts in and says while looking at Monty "and someone forgot to replace what we took".

Then Naruto answers Finn "I was caught stealing when I was young ,because I am an orphan I had no other way to get to food and such." meanwhile he thinks _"at least I'm not really lying to them that happend to me just in Konoha not the Arc"_

"So Octavia why were you locked up?" he asks trying to shift the focus off him

" Being born" She replied with a hateful expression on her face as she picked up speed in order to distance herself from them.

As the group continued on with the mood being not that great after Octavias reaction to the question, they saw a deer eating grass not far from them and crouched down in order to observe it , Naruto reminded himself that to them this is the first time in a forest and their first contact with animals.

As someone stepped on a twig the deer looked at them and they realised that there was a second head growing out of the first one.

" whoa what the fuck" everyone but Naruto screamed while a shiver runs down their spine. Naruto barely had any reaction because compared to some of the things he had seen in Orochimarus lairs that was nothing.

After calming down from their shock they continued on looking for Mount Weather.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto of the Skycrew

At the crashsite Wells is collecting some firewood in order to store it somewhere, were it can stay dry in case it rains.

Murphy walks over to him with a friend of his in tow and asks "find any water yet?"

"No not yet, I'm going back out if you wanna come." Wells offers despite seeing the message carved onto the ship, where he is putting the wood which says 'First son, first to dye'

"You know my father he begged for mercy, when your father floated him." Murphy tells him while playing with his knife.

"You spelled die wrong geniuses." Wells tells him, walking past him and bumping into Murphy's shoulder.

Bellamy comes over to Murphy and tells him "If you're gonna kill someone it'd probably be best not to announce it."

"You're not really a member of the guard are you?" Murphy asks him.

"No and the real guard will be here soon unless we stop it. You don't actually think they're gonna forgive your crimes. Even if they do, then what? Guys like us are gonne become model citizens now? Get jobs? If we're lucky we get to pick up their trash." Bellamy says.

"You got a point?" Murphy's friend asks.

"No I got a question, they locked you up and dumped you down here to die, so why are you helping them?" Bellamy asks.

"Like hell we are." Murphy's friend replies angrily.

"You're wearing those bracelets aren't you? Right now those things are telling them whether or not it's safe to follow us down here." Bellamy explains.

"OK, so we stop it. How?" Murphy asks.

"Take them off. The arc will think you're dead that it's not safe to follow." Bellamy says.

"Right and if we do, then what's in it for us?" Murphy asks.

"Someone is gonna have to help me run things." Bellamy tells him and walk away.

* * *

Back on the arc Abby is alerted that the chancellor has been shot and immediately goes into surgery trying to safe his life. While operating she breaks the law regarding how much medicine can be used on one person.

In the meantime Marcus starts to investigate, who shot the Chancellor and is informed that Bellamy Blake is the shooter, but Marcus questions how he got the gun and assumes that he has an accomplice and is now starting to investigate who the suspect could be.

* * *

With Naruto and the others, they are walking down a hill when Finn asks "You know what I don't understand, why now? After 97 years."

"Who cares, I'm glad they did, I woke up rotting in a cell and now I'm spinning in the forest." Octavia replies, spinning around a tree.

"Maybe they found something on a satellite?" Monte suggests.

"It wasn't a satellite. The arc is dying at the current oxidation levels there is only left for three month worth of life support. Maybe four now that we're gone." Clarke says and everyone stops to look at her shocked.

"So that was the secret they locked you up to keep? Why they kept you in solitary and floated your old man?" Finn asks.

"My father was the engineer that discovered the flaw. He thought people had a right to know. The council disagreed, my mother disagreed they were afraid it'd cause a panic. We were gonna go public anyway when Wells." Clarke tells them.

"What? Turned in your dad?" Finn asks.

"Anyway the guards showed up before we could finish. That's why today, that's why it was worth the risk, even if we all die at least they bought themselves some more time." Clarke explains.

"They're gonna kill more people aren't they?" Monty asks.

"Good, after what they did to me, I say we float them all." Olivia says walking past them going on ahead of them.

"You don't mean that." Jasper says, going after her.

"What does she mean what they did to her?" Naruto asks the remaining 3.

"You don't know?" Finn asks.

"No, why else would I be asking." Naruto replies.

"Well a few years ago the guards found Olivia, who's existence was kept hidden until then, since because of the population restrictions her being born was a crime, so they floated her mother and imprisoned her." Clarke informs him.

"Oh, that's harsh." Naruto says sadly.

"Yeah." Clarke agrees quietly.

"Anyway we need to warn the others on the arc." Finn says.

"That's what my father said." Clarke says looking at Finn surprised and they continue on, following Octavia and Jasper, a minute later they've caught up and see Jasper standing there, staring at Octavia who is taking off her pants, saying "Damn, I love earth."

Octavia after taking of her pants, goes over to the edge of the cliff she is on, clad in her panties and a tanktop and looks down.

"Octavia what the hell are you doing?" Clarke asks concerned.

Octavia jumps down and everyone races to the edge to see if she's OK. They then see her in the water of a clear river.

Everyone but Naruto looks amazed by the river and Monty warns her "Octavia, we can't swim."

"No but we can stand." Octavia tells them, standing up and grinning widely.

"There is not supposed to be a river here." Clarke says surprised.

"Well there is so take off your damn clothes." Finn tells her, moving to undress himself.

Everyone but Naruto is starting to take off his clothes while Naruto sits down at the edge of the water, looking around tills he sees something disrupting the water and coming at Octavia.

"Ehm, guys what's that?" Naruto asks them pointing at whatever is coming at Octavia.

"Octavia get out of the water!" Jasper yells frantically.

Octavia turns around but doesn't have the time left to get away and she gets attacked by a huge snake like creature, about as tall as a human. The creature bites on her and drags her along with it, through the water, keeping her submerged.

Naruto takes off his Jacket and jumps into the water, not noticed by the others, who are looking for signs of Octavia.

Turning to their side they see Octavia still held by the creature, thrashing around not able to get free.

Finn moves to jump in but Clarke tells them to stop "If we distract it, it might let go." Clarke tells them and they start to push a heavy rock into the water, causing a disturbance in the water. The creature stops for a second but then continues on dragging Octavia away.

"Oh man we have to help her." Jasper says panicking looking around for something of use.

"Guys what is that?" Monty asks them, seeing something orange under the water surface heading for Octavia and the creature.

"Orange? Naruto?" Clarke asks then noticing that he's gone.

"Let's hope he can help her." Monty says.

Meanwhile, Naruto is swimming after the creature, enhancing his speed by strengthening his limbs with chakra and starts to catch up.

Sticking his head out of the water, he yells "Octavia, take a deep breath and try to stay afloat."

He then dives back under and takes out a kunai, adding wind chakra and cuts of the creature's head.

Octavia, who was pulled under by the creature moments before sees his knife glow and gets freaked out even more.

After Naruto cut off its head he pries its lifeless head off Octavia and helps her get back to the surface and then swims over to shore, holding her despite her still thrashing around and drags her along telling her gently "Calm down. It's OK now, it's gone."

Arriving on shore the others rush over and start to check on Octavia, who has a painful looking bite wound on her leg.

Octavia now having solid ground beneath her hugs Naruto saying "Thank you." a few times, still out of breath.

Clarke rips off a piece of her Jacket and binds it around Octavia's leg, over the wound to stop the bleeding telling her "You're gonna be OK."

"Seriously, nice job Naruto." Monty says patting him on the shoulder.

"How were you able to swim?" Finn asks curiously.

"Meh, I'm a natural I guess." Naruto laughs, inwardly worried that his cover may blow faster than even he anticipated and looks over to Octavia slightly worried that she's seen him use chakra which is a foreign subject to their dimension.

After a quick rest, they head a bit further into the woods, with Naruto supporting Octavia, so she can walk easier till the others got tired and they decide to sleep since it got dark out and they can't navigate through the woods like this.

* * *

Back at the crashsite Wells sees the others start to take off their cuffs around a big bonfire.

Wells tells them, that they should stop and argues that they need the help of the others to survive, because they don't have the necessary skills to survive on their own.

Bellamy opposes him as the leader of the 100, telling them that they don't need the others and can do whatever the hell they want. After their debate it starts to rain and everyone is cheering wildly seeing rain for the first time of their life.

* * *

Back with Naruto and the rest, everyone gets to sleep, other than himself because he wants to keep watch since this is unknown and thereby dangerous territory. After he is sure that everyone is asleep he takes off his Jacket and releases chakra into a storage seal on his arm, now holding a brush and ink. "Hmm, I guess I should seal off about 95% of my chakra, I mean that's still about as much as a Jonin of Kakashi's standard has. And also gotta use a gravity seal to restrict my strength, hmm maybe 4x gravity? Seems about the strength of the others." Naruto wonders quietly to himself and then starts to create the chakra seal on the left side of his stomach and the gravity seal on the right side of his stomach, with his old Jinchuuriki seal in the middle. 'Wonder how Kurama and the others are doing, I can sense them in me but I can't even get into my mindscape, hope they're alright in there.' Naruto thinks.

An hour or so later both Finn and Clarke wake up and Clarke looks around, seeing a glow coming from the forest, turning to the others, she sees Naruto sitting in a meditative pose, looking at her now that she's awake, with Octavia lying next to him, her head in his lap and Jasper and Monty lying next to each other. Naruto grins at her and nods his head to the glow. Turning back to the glow Clarke gets up and starts to get closer, seeing that it comes from some flowers. Finn arrives back at camp having went back to the river, to fetch some water.

"Pretty cool huh?" he asks.

"Yeah, did you go back to the river?" Clarke asks surprised at the bark filled with water he was carrying.

"Figured it's worth loosing a finger or two. Here" he jokes and hands her the bark.

"So, do you think this means we're all gonna grow two heads?" Finn asks her causing her to laugh.

Finn then gets hit in the head by a small patch of grass.

"What the?" he asks turning around only to see Naruto raising his finger to his lip signaling them to be quieter, pointing at Octavia with his other hand.

"Come on, you have to see this." Finn whispers, while shaking his head at Naruto's antics and leads her a few steps further into the woods and squats down in front of an imprint in the ground.

"That's a toe, and whatever it is, it's walking on two feet. My guess, monkeys." Finn tells her.

Clarke snorts amused saying "Sorry, it's just that according to what I've read there were no bipedal animals near here. Certainly not monkeys."

"Right, well you read anything about a glow in the dark forest? Or man eating snakes?" Finn asks jokingly.

* * *

Back at the camp Bellamy wakes up Wells, leading him away from the others at gunpoint. Telling him to take off the wristband. Wells refuses and Bellamy puts away his gun and walks away, while Wells gets jumped by Murphy and some friends, who hold Wells down and take off his wristband.

* * *

On the arc Abby gets arrested for using too much blood while operating on Jaha and gets arrested and sentenced to death by Marcus. When Abby is about to be executed by floating Jaha shows up, stops Marcus from executing her and pardons her since she saved his life.

* * *

With Naruto and the others, after everyone has woken up they continue heading to Mount weather and a few hours later they get to a river, which they have to cross and find an extremely large vine, hanging down one of the trees and prepare to use it to swing over to the other side.

Finn and Jasper are standing on a boulder holding the vine and test its strength.

"You wanted to go first, now quit stalling. Mount weather awaits." Clarke says.

"Alright, see you on the other side." Finn tells Jasper and starts to stretch the vine when Jasper says "wait. Let me. I can do it." glancing at Octavia a few times, hoping to impress her.

Jasper grabs the vine and takes a deep breathe and jumps off the boulder, swinging over the river and lands on the other side, slipping slightly on some wet wood lying at the shore.

After cheering loudly and celebrating the success Clarke gets ready to jump while Jasper finds an old sign saying 'Mount weather'

"We did it, Mount weather. Woooh." Jasper cheers loudly until he suddenly flies back into the woods behind him a spear in his chest.

"Jasper!" Everyone screams panicking and takes cover behind some rocks.

'Should I reveal myself? Even if I do I still don't know if I'll be able to keep the others all safe, while carrying Jasper.' Naruto thinks.

"What do we do? We have to help him!" Monty says scared for his best friend.

"We have to get back to camp and get help." Finn says and they all run back through the forest heading back to the crashsite until they hear Jasper scream out painfully.

"Jasper he's alive." Clarke says and they run back towards the river to check on him, only when they get there they see the sign on the floor but Jasper nowhere in sight.

"Wait he was right there, where is he?" Finn asks.

"They took him." Clarke assumes.

"So what now? Go after him or head back? Either way is OK with me." Naruto asks them.

"I say we go back, we don't have the manpower to get him back, plus we got no weapons other than you with your knifes Naruto." Finn says.

Everyone agrees, though Monty only reluctantly and leave their cover to get back to their camp when another spear comes flying out of the woods, this time from the other side and it's aimed at Octavia, who was the first to leave cover. Naruto sees the spear incoming, this time staying on guard, since they're obviously not alone and pushes Octavia out of the way, getting hit by the spear in his left shoulder. Though Naruto braced himself for the impact and doesn't fly off like Jasper did. Grunting a little he manages to get the spear out by reaching behind himself and takes it in his right hand, glaring at the direction the spear came from he adds a little chakra to his arm and throws it back at the attacker, having used his ability to sense negative emotions to get a lock on his target. The spear manages to cut the attacker over his left cheek while he stares at Naruto shocked.

"Son of a bitch that thing stung." Naruto growls and signals the others who've taken cover behind some trees to continue on ahead.

"Are you OK Naruto?" Octavia asks worried.

"Yeah, that's nothing I've been through way worse." Naruto says slipping up alittle.

"What do you mean?" Octavia asks concerned.

"Nothing." Naruto replies quickly.

"Wait stop, let me check it out, I know a little bit about medicine." Clarke tells him.

"If you insist. But like I told you, I'm OK." Naruto tells her and takes off his shirt and Jacket, causing Clarke and Octavia to blush, seeing his toned body but Octavia also sees multiple scars all over his torso and thinks 'guess he really has been through worse.' sadly.

Clarke takes his shirt and ties it around the stab wound, handing him back the Jacket. "Looks like you were lucky. The bleeding is going down, but keep the shirt tied around it for now." she tells him, handing him back the Jacket.

"Thanks. Now let's get going, the longer we wait the more danger Jasper is in." Naruto replies, putting his Jacket back on.

"He's right, let's go." Finn says and runs ahead, leading them back to the camp, while Naruto stays at the back of the group keeping watch for more spears while thinking 'hmm weird, should have healed by now, guess the Bijuu really are drained by keeping me alive in space.'

Snapping back to reality he sees Octavia limp a bit and asks her "Hey do you need some help?"

"No, I'll manage." Octavia replies but Naruto feeling her emotion, knows that it's painful to walk let alone run for her.

"Hmpf. Can't let you run around with that wound, if you strain it too much your bite might get worse." Naruto replies and runs up next to her, swoops her off her feet and throwing her on his back, giving her a piggy back ride.

"What so it's not OK for me to run but you can carry me with a stab wound in your shoulder?" Octavia asks slightly annoyed, wanting to keep a strong appearance but in reality she's glad she won't have to use her leg for a while.

"Correct. Now if you want to lessen the stress on my shoulder, put your arms around my neck and hold on." Naruto laughs back at her.

She follows his instruction and lies her head on his left shoulder and whispers "Thanks, for saving my life. Twice now." in his ear, giving him a peck on his cheek causing Naruto to blush slightly.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, I'm trying to get back to including this fanfic to the others I'm currently working on but can't promise any regular updates, since I mainly write on whatever story I'm feeling in the mood for.

Also I've decided on the pairing: Naruto x Octavia with the possibilty of adding Clarke to it.

other pairing I'll use: Monty x Raven, since I felt that should have happened in the show.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto of the Skycrew

At the crashsite Wells is collecting some firewood in order to store it somewhere, were it can stay burying the two kids, who died during the landing. He collected useable clothes from them and is now bringing them back to the base camp, where it can be distributed later on but when he walks past the dropship Adam, one of Bellamy's men stops him and asks "Hey, where did you get the clothes?"

"From the two kids, that died during the landing." Wells replies.

"Smart, you know I'll take it from here." Adam says and grabs for the stuff.

Wells pulls it back and tells him "We share based on need, just like back home."

Bellamy then walks out of the dropship saying "You just don't get it do you chancellor? This is home now. Your fathers rules no longer apply." he then proceeds to snatch some of the stuff Wells collected and Wells tries to go after him but Adam stops him.

"You want it back? Take it!" Bellamy challenges.

Wells throws the rest of the stuff to the ground and some nearby teens start to race to it and start to wrestle for the items. "Is this what you want? Chaos?" Wells asks disappointed.

"What's wrong with a little chaos?" Bellamy asks amused. A second later they hear a scream coming from not far away and run over to check it out. They see Murphy holding a girl over a firepit but still so far away she won't get burned.

"Bellamy, you want the arc to think we died right? So I thought might as well suffer a little before taking of the armbands." Murphy says and Wells throws Murphy off the girl.

"You can stop this." Wells says turning to Bellamy.

"Stop this? I'm just getting started." Bellamy replies confidently.

Murphy gets up and goes over to Wells, starting to brawl with him and has the upper hand by pinning him down until Wells manages to flip them over so he is above Murphy and lands a few good hits on him.

"Don't you see you can't control this." Wells tells Bellamy pleading for him to stop.

Murphy gets back up and takes out his knife, he walks over to Wells until Bellamy stops him saying "Wait, fair fight." and drops a knife down at Wells' feet.

Wells picks it up and Murphy starts to attack him again, stabbing at him with Wells dodging but Wells gets hit and Murphy assuming that he has the upper hand now takes a big swing yelling "this is for my father!" but Wells manages to catch the arm and uses it to turn Murphy around and puts his knife at Murphy's throat yelling "drop it."

Clarke and the others arrive at that moment and Clarke yells "Wells! Let him go."

Wells pushes away Murphy and Bellamy sees that his sister is being carried by Naruto, so he dashes over asking "Octavia you alright?" concerned while helping her off Naruto's back.

"Yeah, thanks to Naruto." Octavia replies and Bellamy nods at Naruto thankful before turning to Clarke asking "Where is the food?"

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." Finn tells him.

"Then what the hell happened out there?" Bellamy asks.

"We were attacked." Clarke answers.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells asks.

"Not what who. Turns around the last grounder who got up on the arc, he wasn't the last grounder." Finn corrects him.

"It's true, everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here survivors. The good news is that that means we can survive, radiation won't kill us." Clarke explains.

"Bad news is, the grounders might try." Naruto adds, not sounding as worried since he probably can handle all of them on his own, if he were to go all out.

"Where is the kid with the goggles?" Wells asks counting the members of the group.

"Jasper was hit, they took him. Where is your wrist band?" Clarke asks seeing the missing piece of technology on Wells' arm.

"Ask him." Wells says nodding at Bellamy.

"How many?" Clarke asks dreading the answer.  
"24 and counting." Murphy says proudly.

"You idiots. Life support on the arc is failing, that's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable. If you take off your wristbands you're not just killing them you're killing us." Clarke says.

"We're stronger than you think! Don't listen to her, she's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good, how many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm, it makes you a prisoner. We're not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes, I say you're not criminals, you're fighters. Survivors. The grounders should worry about us!" Bellamy yells.

Clarke walks off, with Jasper following asking "what do we do now?"

"We go after Jasper." Clarke replies confidentially.

She then goes to the dropship to fetch some supplies they'll need, like some ropes and such, when Wells approaches her, telling her "I've also got the parachute, I'm thinking we can use it to carry Jasper."

"Good, give it to someone else. You're not coming with us." Clarke tells him, leaving the ship.

"my ankle is fine." Wells replies going after her.

"It's not your ankle Wells. It's you." She tells him.

"You can't go back without reinforcements. You need me." Wells says.

"He's right. And no one else has volunteered." Monty says, having waited for them.

"I'm sorry Monty but you're not going either." Clarke tells him.

"Like hell I'm not. Jasper is my best friend." Monty replies angered.

"You're too important. You were raised on farm station and recruited by engineering." Clarke says.

"So?" Monty asks.

"So, food and communication, what's up here is gonna safe us all. You figure out how to talk to the arc and in the meantime I'll bring Jasper back."Clarke explains tapping his head and then starts to head out.

"Hey you ready?" She asks Finn, who just walked in the entrance of the drop ship.

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither should any of you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from over a hundred feet." Finn replies.

"So what you're just gonna let Jasper die?" Monty asks angered.

"That's not gonna happen." Clarke tells Monty.

"Spacewalker? What a joke, you think you're such an adventurer, when you're just a joke." Clarke tells Finn annoyed.

"It's not an adventure, it's a suicide mission Clarke." Finn replies and Clarke just walks past him disappointed.

Wells goes over to Finn telling him "Build a wall, use the fallen trees, I'll look after her." before going after Clarke.

Meanwhile Bellamy is treating Octavia's wound while she is sitting on a stone, moaning at the pain, when he cleans out the wound.

"What was it?" Bellamy asks concerned.

"I don't know. The others said it looked like a giant snake, do you know what it was?" Octavia replies and then asks Naruto who was sitting not far away, having stayed behind to make sure she'll be OK.

"I guess, or an enormous eel?" Naruto replies.

"You could have been killed." Bellamy tells her worriedly.

"She would have been if Naruto hadn't been able to kill the thing." Clarke tells him, having just gotten out of the drop ship.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming too." Octavia says and re ties the bandage around her leg.

"No, no, no way not again." Bellamy tells her.

"He's right, your leg would just slow us down. I'm here for you. I hear you have a gun." Clarke tells Bellamy.

Bellamy lifts up his shirt so she can see it.

"Good follow me." Clarke tells him walking past him.

"And why would I do that?" He questions.

"Because you want them to follow you. And right now they're thinking only one of us is scared." Clarke explains nodding over at the mass of teenagers.

"And because you owe me one for saving your sister, so you wouldn't want me to out alone and unprotected right?" Naruto says snickering at the end.

Looking annoyed Bellamy says "Murphy, come with me. Adam, my sister doesn't leave this camp is that clear? Anyone touches her they answer to me."

"I don't need a baby sitter." Octavia tells her brother annoyed.

Naruto scoots over to Octavia, handing her one of his Kunai whispering "just in case. I don't trust your brothers men."

Octavia hides it in her Jacket pocket, telling him "good luck."

Naruto gets up and goes with the rest of them heading back into the forest.

Octavia takes a few steps after them before Adam catches her by the arm telling her "You're staying here."

"I'm gonna make your life a living hell." Octavia replies walking back into camp.

"Don't trust them Clarke, they're dangerous criminals." Wells tells her, walking beside her with Bellamy and Murphy following them with some distance, while Naruto runs up to Clarke and Wells.

"I'm counting on it. Naruto are you sure you're well enough to come with us?" Clarke says.

"Sure, I don't even feel it anymore." Naruto replies grinning back at her.

"So why are we going to safe some kid?" Murphy asks Bellamy confused.

"The arc thinks the prince is dead, if they think their princess is too, there is no way they're coming down." Bellamy explains looking at Clarke.

"By the way do you know what the deal with this Naruto is? I've never seen him before." Bellamy asks.

"Well from what he said on the dropship, he has been in solitary since forever so he must have been locked up as a small kid I'd guess, weird thing is that he doesn't seem that crazy I mean after 1 month solitary I almost snapped, imagine multiple years. We definitely have to keep an eye on him he could be dangerous." Murphy informs Bellamy.

* * *

Back on the arc Jaha has to decide, whether or not they should wait for results form the experiment since Abby tells them that they might not have died, while Marcus presses Jaha to kill more people to buy them more time.

* * *

At the camp many of the teens are building walls around their camp and Adam walks by a group sitting with Octavia and tells them "Guys, the walls won't build themselves."

"Walls won't stop what's out there. We need weapons." Octavia replies.

"So build weapons. Look your brother wasn't kidding about that he'll hurt them." Adam tells her after the others went to help build walls.

"Come on you look to hot to be my brothers bitch." Octavia says.

"I'm nobodies bitch." Adam replies annoyed.

Octavia goes over to some guy, whispers something in his ear and leads him to the drop ship to the second level.

After she got on the second level she looks back to the guy she seduced and then sees him get pulled down the ladder. Adam climbs up and Octavia challenges "No bodies bitch huh?"

"You know the guy you were with, did you know he was arrested for murder? Funny thing is I'm actually protecting him from you." Adam tells her before going down the ladder, locking the hatch.

"consider yourself controlled." Adam tells her.

"Come on, I had to hide under the floors for 16 years just for being born, this is nothing." Octavia yells angrily.

Monte clears his throat asking her "Wanna keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate." while working on some technology near a lamp, a few feet away from her.

Octavia sighs and sits down against a wall.

On the arc Raven, a teen mechanic was trying to visit Finn, who is her boyfriend but is told that the prisoners are under quarantine but she knows that a dropship launched and goes to Abby demanding to know the truth but Abby has to avoid answering her question and Raven tells her she's gonna find out by herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto of the Skycrew

Naruto, Bellamy, Clarke, Wells and Murphy are walking through the forest looking for clues about where Jasper might be.

Bellamy and Murphy catch up to the others with Bellamy asking "hold on what's the rush? You don't survive a spear to the heart?" while waving with his gun.

"Put the gun away Bellamy." Wells tells him nervously.

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Murphy challenges Wells, pushing him away.

"Jasper screamed when they took him, if the spear had struck his heart he would have died instantly. Doesn't mean that we have time to waste." Clarke tells Bellamy.

"As soon as you take this wristband off we can go." Bellamy says, grabbing Clarke's arm.

"The only way the arc is going to think I'm dead is if I'm dead got it?" Clarke stands up to Bellamy pulling her arm back.

"The brave princess." Bellamy taunts.

"That thing tells them we're alive? Cool." Naruto says looking at his wristband, shaking it a few times hoping to lighten up the mood.

"What's wrong with him?" Murphy asks confused.

"Nothing, he's just a little over enthusiastic. You call this a rescue party? Split up, let's cover more ground. Clarke you're with me" Finn says catching up to the group and taking charge since he's the only one of the 100 with good outdoor skills.

Clarke follows him saying "better late than never."

"I'd think so." Finn replies smirking to himself.

Bellamy teams up with Wells, whispering to Murphy "keep an eye on him and tell me later what he did."

"K." Murphy replies going over to Naruto.

"I guess we got more in common than meets the eye huh?" Bellamy starts a conversation with Wells.

"We got nothing in common." Wells replies.

"No? We both got down here to protect someone we love. Your secret is safe with me. Of course though with Finn around Clarke doesn't even see you. Like your not even here." Bellamy says.

On the dropship Monty is talking to Octavia since they're both still locked up on the second floor of the ship.

"He may not be my real brother but in every memory I have he's there. I should be out there." Monty says.

"You're not gonna cry are you?" Octavia asks jokingly.

"Shut up. You sure about this? Your brother is not gonna like you helping contacting the arc." Monty replies looking at Octavia's wristband.

"He's not my keeper. Let's do it." Octavia replies.

Monty picks up a piece of metal shaped like a curling iron and pries off Octavia's wristband.

"Oww." Octavia remarks.

"Sorry." Monty quickly apologizes and checks out the inside of the wristband, hearing the battery running out.

"dead." Monty says disappointed.

"If you can't even take it off, how do you expect to turn it into a radio?" Octavia asks.

The hatch to their floor then opens and Atom looks in before going back down.

"Go on. I'll be fine, got work to do." Monty tells her and she starts to go over to the ladder leading down.

"Hey Monty, Jasper would understand why you stayed." Octavia tells him.

"How is someone raised beneath the floor not a total basket case?" Monty asks jokingly.

"Hah, who says I'm not." Octavia grins back, then climbs down the ladder.

With Clarke and Finn

"I've been thinking about Mount Weather, how come they didn't attack until Jasper crossed the river? I mean it's not like we were being quiet so they knew we were there." Finn says.

"They waited for us to cross. The river is a boundary." Clarke realizes.

"Which means Mount Weather is off limits." Finn says.

"How are we going to get those supplies, what are we gonna do for food?" Clarke asks disappointed.

Finn hears something and leads her a few steps away, stopping at a small waterfall with a pond sized lake, which is all part of a river.

"Hah at least we don't have to worry about water." Clarke says glad that at least one necessity is taken care of.

Finn starts splashing in the water and Clarke tells him to cut it out since they don't have the time for this but Finn replies by pulling Clarke who had been filling up her water at the edge of the lake into the water.

Clarke curses a bit angry at being dragged in but calms down, liking the feeling of being in the water.

Finn then tells Clarke that the reason she's trying to save everyone is that she couldn't safe her father.

Clarke then sees blood splattered on some nearby rocks, which abruptly stops their conversation.

Clarke and Finn go over to the rocks, checking it out and find Jasper's goggles.

"Jasper he was here. We should get the others." Clarke says.

Finn checks the blood, which hasn't dried up yet and tells her "we're close."

Back at the camp Octavia is building a knife by sharpening a rock, tied to a stick, checking out the Kunai Naruto gave her from time to time thinking 'Weird knife, wonder where he got it.'

She then sees a glowing blue butterfly and chases it into the woods. Atom who has been helping with building the walls nearby sees her gone and follows her through the woods until he finds her standing in the middle of some trees, where hundreds of the butterflies rested. Being forward Atom kisses Octavia and she tells him that she needs some more time.

Saying "Time is all we have." Atom leads her back to the camp, holding hands with her.

With Naruto and the others, after they regrouped Finn leads them down a peg riddled path near the river and Murphy questions "Hey how do we know this is the right way?"

"We don't space walker thinks he's a tracker." Bellamy remarks.

"He's following signs, applying earth skills. He's good." Wells says.

"Jep this is definitely the right way." Naruto says with his hands behind his head.

"How would you know?" Murphy asks annoyed at the aloof mood Naruto is displaying.

"Don't you smell it? Blood, and it's coming from right ahead." Naruto explains.

"you think you smell blood really? What are you a dog?" Bellamy asks laughing at him.

"Think what you will but you'll see I'm right." Naruto says ignoring Bellamy's taunt since he knows that Bellamy is trying to provoke him to get him to reveal his capabilities.

"Will you keep it down or do you want a target on your back?" Finn asks, stopping to check out a broken branch. They then hear a moaning sound and Murphy asks "Jo what the hell was that?"

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun." Clarke says and they walk through a bush.

After getting out of the bush they see Jasper tied to a post, moaning in pain.

"Jasper, oh my god." Clarke says and hurries over to the tree.

"Wait, stop Clarke." Naruto yells seeing the floor not being normal, where she's headed.

Clarke doesn't react in time and falls down a trap, filled with bamboo spears. Naruto manages to speed over to her and grab her arm in time.

"told you to wait, didn't I?" Naruto tells her, pulling her up with no difficulty.

"You OK?" He then asks dusting off a bit off dirt on her Jacket and from her hair while the others come over to see what happened.

"We need to get him down." Clarke tells them looking at Monty.

"I'll go up to cut the vines." Finn says.

"I'll come with you." Wells says.

"No you stay with Clarke and watch him." Finn tells him motioning at Bellamy.

"Murphy, Naruto let's go." Finn says and the three of them go over to the tree to cut Jasper down.

"There is something on his wound." Clarke says seeing some kind of herbal cream smeared on Jasper's spear wound.

"medicine. Probably stitched him up so he can stay alive as live bait." Wells says.

"Maybe whatever they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing." Bellamy adds.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us." Finn says dreadfully and starts to climb the tree to start freeing Jasper.

When Naruto, Finn and Murphy are standing on branches of the tree they hear a growling sound.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asks looking around.

"Grounders?" Bellamy asks but they then see a panther running at them.

"Bellamy gun!" Clarke yells scared.

Bellamy reaches for his gun but finds it missing.

Wells who took Bellamy's gun empties the clip, firing at the panther but the panther is still alive, only wounded by the bullets and starts to circle them, using the high grass around them to stay hidden. Naruto thinking quick jumps up a few branches, now close to the top of the tree and can see where the panther is.

He sees it run towards Bellamy and jumps off the branch taking out a kunai and tackles the flying panther away from Bellamy, stabbing his kunai in its heart.

They skid to a halt a few feet away from Bellamy and Naruto gets up, pulling his Kunai from the panthers heart and grabs a leg of the panther, dragging it over to the rest of them.

"Hope there aren't more of them, with this high grass they have an advantage." Naruto tells them sounding serious for the first time, since they started to look for Jasper.

"Wha.. How.. ? Ah you know forget it." Murphy stammers from his branch.

"Thanks man, maybe I got you all wrong." Bellamy thanks Naruto who is climbing back up the tree to finish cutting down Jasper.

"Maybe, who knows." Naruto replies messing with Bellamy intentionally.

Bellamy goes over to Wells, taking his gun back, even though the clip is empty and says "Now she sees you." sarcastically

The others finish getting Jasper free and Bellamy catches him, so he doesn't fall.

Naruto jumps down and Finn and Murphy get down themselves.

"So, let's go it's not safe here. Will you guys be able to carry him?" Naruto asks them motioning at Jasper.

"Yeah we'll manage." Bellamy replies.

"Good." Naruto says and picks up the panther, throwing it over his shoulder, grabbing it's front and back legs on each side of his head to keep it from falling down and starts to lead them back the way they came. while the others decide to take turns carrying Jasper with 2 men at a time and pick up Jasper carefully, following Naruto. Clarke walks past them, catching up with Naruto asking "How were you able to do that?"

"Oh him?" Naruto asks pointing at the panther corpse on his shoulders.

"what else would I mean?" Clarke replies.

"Well you could also mean me being able to tell ahead of time that there was a trap in front of you. But come closer and I'll tell you." Naruto tells her.

Clarke leans in to listen.

"it's a secret." Naruto whispers and then starts laughing loudly.

"Seriously?" Clarke says annoyed.

"Come on lighten up. We got our man back and got a little snack while we were at it." Naruto says grinning at her.

"Hmpf. I'll find out what's up with you count on it." Clarke says annoyed and goes back over to the others to check on Jasper.

"I'm looking forward to it." Naruto yells back snickering.

After a while of wandering through the woods they get back to the camp.

Octavia, who was sitting with Atom, holding hands with him gets ripped out of her thoughts when she hears someone yell "they're back." She immediately gets up and runs over to Bellamy and the rest.

"How is he?" Monty asks coming out of the dropship.

"He's alive, I need boiled water and strips off cloth to act as bandage." Clarke tells him, leading Wells and Finn who are carrying Jasper into the dropship.

Monty runs off to find what they're looking for.

Bellamy, Naruto and Murphy arrive in front of the dropship, in the center of the camp.

Naruto puts down the panther near the bonfire.

"Who's hungry?" Bellamy yells gettign cheers of applause.

"Who said I'm sharing?" Naruto asks loudly.

Causing everyone to look at him stupefied.

"Just kidding, dig in everybody." Naruto laughs after a second of silence.

Everyone then starts to get excited about getting some food and Bellamy, Naruto and Murphy cut the panther into pieces, putting them on sticks and cooking the meat over the fire.

Finn checks on Clarke who is checking on Jasper and hands her a metal figure of a two headed deer he made, making her smile.

After a while Clarke and Finn head outside, since they can't help Jasper more at the moment and Monty stays to keep watch on him.

When they come out of the dropship they see Bellamy telling everyone that if they want food, they have to take off their wristbands.

Clarke is pissed but doesn't have to interfere because Naruto steps over to Bellamy whispering "tell me the real reason you don't want the adults to come down."

"what real reason?" Bellamy asks feigning ignorance but Naruto can feel his fear because of Kurama's ability and replies "fine have it your way then."

and turns to the others announcing "scratch that. Just take a piece and munch, leave the bands on we might still need them later."

"What do you think you're doing?" Bellamy asks stepping closer to Naruto trying to threaten him with his followers also getting ready to attack Naruto.

"My kill, my rules." Naruto replies loudly, then whispering to Bellamy "I'd think twice of opposing me." while wrapping his arm over Bellamy's shoulder, looking friendly but in reality pointing a kunai at Bellamy's throat from the sleeve of his Jacket.

Starting to sweat quite a bit Bellamy yells "He's right, he killed it, his rules."

"Wise choice." Naruto whispers before picking up a few sticks of meat, going over to Octavia handing her one, asking her quickly how she's doing, she tells him that she's fine and Naruto goes over to Clarke, Finn and Wells handing them a stick each saying "Be right back.". Naruto goes into the dropship giving Monty a stick and then comes back out, standing near Clarke and Finn who are eating together while Wells went off to god knows where. "So what's the deal with the wristbands? Your mother told me their to monitor our health or something." Naruto asks Clarke.

"My mother told you in advance that we were getting send down?" Clarke asks shocked.

"Well, she was my only contact to the outside since I was assumed to be too dangerous to let out of his cell." Naruto lies thinking quickly.

"Well, the wristbands are supposed to tell the others if it's safe to come down to earth or if it's not survivable yet." Clarke explains.

"Hmm, so what's his gain by taking them off?" Naruto asks looking at Bellamy.  
"I don't know he must have done something, if he doesn't want the others to come down, or he's just angry like many others here. Either way if this continues he will be responsible for killing a lot of people on the arc." Clarke says.

"Alright, I'll try to find out what his motive is but I wouldn't get your hopes too high.

Anyway if you need me, I'll be around. Blondie." Naruto tells her causing her to choke on her food a bit, because of the nickname.

"Princess is just too much of a burdening title" Naruto says grinning and goes back into the dropship to help Monty with Jasper.

After the food is shared Bellamy goes looking for his sister and finds her in the woods kissing Atom.

"Atom, come on we're on first watch." Bellamy orders, causing Atom to go after him and leave Octavia behind.

After he led Atom away from camp he and Murphy tie him up on a tree.

"Guys, you're not just gonna leave me here." Atom says panicking.

"No Atom, I won't be disobeyed, certainly not by my own men." Bellamy says and he and Murphy walk away.

Back on the arc The council vote, if they should kill off 209 people now since everyday they wait will mean 10 more people dying. Jaha has to break the tie but refuses to do so, buying Abby 10 days to find out if the ground is survivable.

Abby having been impressed by Raven recruits her in secret to get an old escape pod ready to withstand reentry, since she plans on going to the ground herself to get the answers they need and Raven demands to go along since she wants to get to Finn and Abby agrees to her condition.

* * *

AN: hope you like it so far, review.

I have a poll open, to vote when Clarke should be introduced as a love interest, though I'm pretty sure I'll make her loose interest in Finn when Raven comes down and then start to develop it from there.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto of the Skycrew

Clarke leaves the dropship to get some fresh water for Jasper when she hears someone screaming and sees it coming from a girl sleeping against a tree.

Going over to the youngest one of the 100 who came down she wakes her.

"Hey wake up, it's OK it was just a dream. You are Charlotte right? I'm Clarke." she introduces herself to the girl looking around scared after being woken from her nightmare.

"It's OK to be scared, do you want to talk about it?" Clarke offers sitting down next to her.

"It's my parents, they were floated and I see it in my dreams and I..." Charlotte tells her crying.

"Yeah, I understand my dad was floated too. So how did you end up here?" Clarke says.

"Well, when they took my parents things to the distribution center I kinda lost it. They said I assaulted a guard." Charlotte explains sadly.

"Can't say I blame you. See that bright star up there? That's the arc orbiting above us and I think that whatever happened up there, all the pain maybe we can move past that now, maybe being on the ground is our second chance." Clarke tells her pointing at the night sky.

"Do you really believe that?" Charlotte asks her looking at her doubtfully.

"I'm trying to." Clarke replies hoping to keep the girls hopes for a better future up.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest somewhere, Trina and Pascal are walking around lost, having snuck out to get some alone time but lost track of where they went.

"Do you hear that?" Trina asks her boyfriend.

"Trina we're fine." Pascal tells her kissing her.

But they then hear a thundering sound approaching quickly and see a yellow fog coming at them.

"What is that?" Trina asks scared, walking backwards with Pascal getting ready to run.

"I don't know." Pascal says looking at it confused and that is the last that will be ever seen of them because the fog envelopes them and the only thing remaining is the fog and cries of agony belonging to the two teens.

* * *

In the morning Murphy and Bellamy are training their aim with their weapons, throwing the knife and axe in Bellamy's case at a tree.

"It's that damn kid alright he's messing with my head." Murphy says annoyed when his knife bounces off the tree bark.

"He's not gonna last much longer start thinking of a new excuse. That's how it's done." Bellamy says bragging and throwing his tomahawk style axe at the tree, hitting his imaginary target.

"We searched half a mile in all directions, no sign of Trina or Pascal." Atom says walking up to the two.

"You visit your special tree while you were out there?" Murphy taunts.

"Atom took his punishment, let it go." Bellamy orders.

"Could be grounders." Atom says getting back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah or they could be in pound town, there is a lot of that going around recently." Murphy says carefree, collecting his knife.

"Look Bellamy, people are scared and that dying kid he's not helping the moral around here." Atom tells him cringing at hearing one of Jasper's countless screams.

"Morale will get back up, when we find some more food." Bellamy tells his men.

"And what do we tell them about Trina and Pascal?" One of Bellamy's men asks.

"For now? Nothing, it's possible they're just lost. We'll keep an eye out for them when we go out hunting." Bellamy says and leaves to get ready.

"Let's go kill something." Murphy agrees.

"You're not going. You need to stay here, if the grounders are circling we can't leave this place unprotected." Bellamy orders.

"Fine but somebody better tells that goggle boy to keep his mouth shut." Murphy says annoyed and gets back to practicing his knife throwing.

* * *

On the dropship Clarke is trying to help Jasper get better and wonders "The grounders cauterized the wound, they saved his life."

"They saved his life so they can string him up as live bait. Wouldn't count that really as saved." Finn tells her.

"This is infected, he could be septic." Clarke says looking at a wound.

"Any progress on using the wristbands to contact the arc?" Clarke asks Monty who had frozen up, watching his friend suffer.

"Monty." Clarke says, getting him to snap out of it.

"That would be a firm no." Monty tells her.

"My mother would know what to do." Clarke murmurs.

"How's he doing?" Wells asks having come up to check on Jasper.

"How does it look like he's doing Wells?" Clarke snaps.

"I'm just trying to help." Wells replies.

"Alright wanna help? Hold him down." Clarke tells the guys in the room, so Naruto, Wells and Finn hold him down while Clarke heats up a knife in a small fire.

Downstairs Octavia walks into the dropship, finding Atom sharpening his knife.

"Hey, I could totally use a break from this place, wanna take a trip to the butterflies? Atom? Am I being to subtle?" Octavia asks him but gets no response and runs off to confront her brother.

"What did you do to Atom?" Octavia demands to know, barging into her brothers tent.

"Atom is fine." Bellamy replies.

"Then why did he blow me off?" Octavia questions.

"Maybe he's just not interested." Bellamy says.

"You can't keep everyone away from me." Octavia tells him angrily.

"Atom had to learn, disobey me you pay the price. He payed the price now we're good." Bellamy explains.

"And now I'm paying the price. So next time you decide to go on a power trip leave me out of it." Octavia says and they then hear Jasper scream louder than before and go to find out what's wrong.

"Hold him still! I need to cut away the infected flesh." Clarke orders, cutting around the wound with the hot knife.

Jasper passes out from the pain and Octavia arrives yelling "stop it, you're killing him."

"She's trying to safe his life." Finn corrects her.

"She can't." Bellamy says walking up the last part of the ladder.

"Back off." Wells tells him, standing in his way.

"We didn't drag him through miles off woods just to see him die." Clarke says still treating Jasper.

"He's a goner, if you can't see that you're deluded, he's making people crazy." Bellamy informs her.

"Sorry if Jasper is being an inconvenience to you but this isn't the arc, down here every life matters." Clarke tells him.

"Take a look at him, he's a lost cause." Bellamy says.

"Octavia, I spend my whole life watching people heal people, if I say there is hope, there's hope." Clarke tells her, seeing her worried look.

"This isn't about hope, this is about guts. And you don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do, he's been like this for three days. If he isn't better by tomorrow I'll kill him myself." Bellamy says getting ready to leave but Naruto stops him saying "Guts huh? Don't even have enough guts to tell us why you really don't want the others to come down but make big speeches. Also if anyone touches him, I'll pay you a visit you really won't like."

"Octavia let's go." Bellamy orders and starts to go down the ladder.

"I'm staying here." Octavia replies.

"Power hungry self-serving Jackass, doesn't care about anyone but himself. No offense" Monty says looking at Octavia at the last part.

"Yeah Bellamy is all that, but he also happens to be right." Finn says.

"Come on seriously, that wound is nothing. We only need something to counter act the infection." Naruto tells him.

"Yeah but how are we gonna find that?" Finn asks solemnly.

Clarke goes outside to see if she can figure out what the grounders used on Jasper to treat the wound and Finn and Wells follow her.

"What ever this stuff is, it has to have had antibiotic properties." Clarke says looking at the patch that was on Jasper's wound.

"Let me take a look. And before you refuse my help remember who aced Botany and earth skills." Wells says.

"I'm thinking a tea might be more effective if we can find out what it is." Clarke tells them.

"I know what it is, seaweed. Look at that root structure." Wells informs them.

"Well then there must be a water source nearby." Clarke guesses.

"Yeah it grows in slow currents, lots of rocks. The plant would probably be more red then green." Wells says.

"I know just the place." Finn says.

"Alright, let's go." Clarke says walking away with Finn in tow.

"Hey, I know what this stuff looks like do you?" Wells yells after them.

"Alright." Clarke sighs and they go to where Jasper is, to get their stuff ready to go into the woods informing the others of their plan.

"Alright, you go I'll keep an eye on Mr. Spearwound over there. I Don't trust the others not to try something on him while Bellamy is away. He knows not to underestimate me the others might not." Naruto tells her.

"Good idea." Clarke replies and after getting their stuff they leave.

* * *

"You know you should really rethink this whole hating me thing. I mean it's not just the grounders, we're surrounded by criminals. We need each other. We gotta be friends again." Wells tells Clarke, following her while she walks ahead of him and Finn.

"You got my dad killed, not possible." Clarke replies annoyed.

"This is earth Clarke, anything is possible." Wells sighs.

"I'd let it go." Finn tells him.

"Yeah? Well I've known Clarke my whole life better than you ever will so I decide when I'll let it go." Wells replies.

"You sound close." Finn jokes and then fells something metal under his feet and pushes the dirt off it, revealing a car door. Opening it they see that it's a car that's lying on it's side with earth growing over it.

"It's an automobile." Finn says excited.

"Come on guys, it's been here a hundred years, it can wait. Jasper can't." Clarke tells them and starts walking towards the river again.

Finn and Wells close the door and follow her.

* * *

Somewhere else in the woods Bellamy and a few of his men are walking through the woods, hunting a boar.

"Shh, it's mine." Bellamy whispers getting ready to throw his axe but then hears a snapping sound from behind him and turns around throwing the axe at whatever is behind him, hitting a tree next to Charlotte who caused the sound by stepping on a twig.

The boar runs off and Bellamy's men, other than Atom run after it.

Bellamy walks over to her with Atom and asks "Who the hell are you?"

"Charlotte." she replies.

"Yeah, well I almost killed you, why aren't you back at camp?" Bellamy questions.

"Well that guy who's dying, I just couldn't listen anymore." Charlotte replies.

"There is grounders out here, it's too dangerous for a little girl." Atom tells her.

"I'm not little." Charlotte tells them.

"OK then, but you can't hunt without a weapon. You ever killed something before?" Bellamy tells her handing her a knife and getting a head shake 'no' in response.

"Who knows, maybe you're good at it." Bellamy says and they go father into the wood, after their men.

* * *

With Clarke and the others

"So what does this seaweed look like?" Clarke asks, having arrived at the river Finn was talking about.

"Like that. Hey that thing that bit Octavia, how big was it?" Wells asks motioning to a patch of seaweed floating in the water.

"Big, we can rig this into some kind of net… or we can just do that." Finn says getting a bag out but then Clarke walks past him, into the river collecting the seaweed.

When Clarke is back on shore they hear and see birds fleeing from something and know that this is not a good sign, so they decide to hurry up and leave and stuff the seaweed into the bag.

"Let's get out of here. What is that?" Wells asks when they hear some kind of horn.

"Grounders?" Clarke asks.

"It could be a war cry." Wells says.

"Or a warning. What the hell is that?" Finn says when they see the yellow fog coming at them.  
"Run!" Clarke yells and they run back the way they came.

They run to where they found the car and climb inside hoping to wait out the fog.

"It's getting inside." Clarke says.

"Seal off any openings." Wells orders and everyone starts to patch up holes and cracks in the windows with some cloth lying in the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile with Bellamy

He, Charlotte and Atom are running away and Bellamy tells them "come on there are caves this way." leading them down a path but Atom stumbles, unnoticed by Bellamy and Charlotte and gets enveloped by the fog.

Bellamy and Charlotte make it to the cave he was talking about and Bellamy sees Atom missing but with the fog he can't see anything so he gets into the cave with Charlotte to save themselves.

* * *

At camp Monty and Octavia who are looking over Jasper look surprised, when people start filling the dropship while Naruto is sleeping near the ladder and ask them "what's going on?"

"Some yellow fog came and everybody's skin started burning." a girl tells them while some others, close off the entrances to the dropship so the fog doesn't come in.

"My brother is out there." Octavia says worriedly.

"They'll be fine. We're all gonna be fine." Monty says.

* * *

With Clarke, Finn and Wells.

They finished patching up the openings and are now resting in the car.

"It's still out there." Finn says trying to open up a glove compartment.

"We should just try making a run for it, Jasper can't last much longer." Clarke tells them.

"Us dying in a cloud of acid fog doesn't help Jasper." Finn tells her and then pries open the glove compartment, fishing out a bottle of alcohol.

"Is that?" Clarke asks surprised.

"Booze. Hooch." Finn says and opens it, taking a swig from it.

"Hold on Finn it could be." Clarke says but Finn already drank some.

"Whiskey I think, better than on the aggro station. Want some?" Finn tells her and then offers the bottle to Wells.

"Alcohol is toxic." Wells replies.

"This is earth, everything is toxic. Plus it's a time honored rite of passage." Finn says.

"We'll pass." Wells tells him and Clarke not liking Wells deciding for her takes the bottle and takes a swig.

* * *

With Bellamy and Charlotte

They are resting in the cave when Charlotte screams, waking up from her dream.

"Charlotte, wake up. Does that happen often?" Bellamy asks concerned.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte replies.

"What are you scared off? You know what doesn't matter. The only thing that matters, is what you do about it." Bellamy tells her.  
"But I'm asleep." Charlotte argues.

"Fears are fears, slay your demons when you're awake they won't get you when you sleep." Bellamy tells her.

"Yeah but how?" Charlotte questions.

"You can't afford to be weak, down here fear is weakness, weakness is death. Let me see that knife I gave you." Bellamy says and Charlotte hands him the knife.

"Now when you are afraid, you hold tight to that knife and say screw you I'm not afraid." Bellamy orders fatherly.

"Screw you, I'm not afraid. Screw you I'm not afraid." Charlotte tries it out.

"Slay your demons kid, then you'll be able to sleep." Bellamy tells her and lies back down to rest.

* * *

With Clarke and the others

It's been hours. Jasper..." Clarke starts to say while passing the bottle in between herself and Finn occasionally and taking a swig.

"Is in good hands, Octavia will take care of him." Finn tries to calm her.

"While we're on the subject, why does everyone think that me wanting Jasper to not die is a bad thing? Like I'm such a downer. I can be fun. You think I'm fun Finn right?" Clarke asks obviously already affected by the alcohol.

"Oh yeah, amongst other things." Finn replies amused by her state.

"You're fun you remember that time..." Wells interrupts not liking Clarke paying so much attention to Finn.

"You remember that time you got my father executed? Yeah I remember. Since you brought it up and I didn't since I don't wanna talk about it. What where you thinking?" Clarke asks disappointed.

"I made a mistake Clarke." Wells tells her sorrily.  
"I made a mistake Clarke, not good enough! You know I bet you couldn't wait to run to daddy, so you would finally be the perfect son he always wanted you to be." Clarke replies angrily.

"What do you want me to say?" Wells snaps back depressed.

"I want an explanation." Clarke demands.

"I can't give you one, I thought I could trust him." Wells tells her solemnly.

"Well I thought I could trust my best friend, guess we were both wrong." Clarke says.

"I'm still your friend." Wells insists.

"No you're not. If you were you'd walk out there into that fog and never come back." Clarke says pissed.

"OK, how about we take things easy?" Finn tries to calm them down and takes the flask from Clarke.

"I have no idea how to do that." Clarke tells him still angry.

Wells takes the flask and also takes a swig.

"So we having fun yet?" Finn asks sarcastically.

* * *

At camp

Jasper is moaning on the second floor moaning in pain and the others who are staying in the dropship because of the fog complain about the dreadful noise.

"Alright I've had enough of this." Murphy says getting up and going over to the ladder to kill Jasper.

"Bellamy gave him until tomorrow." a girl says.

"Yeah well Bellamy isn't here is he? The kid's dying anyway I'm just getting it over with." Murphy says decidedly.

Monty hurries up the ladder, standing close to it, alerting Octavia "Murphy's gonna kill Jasper." and closes the hatch, sitting on it so Murphy can't follow him up.

Octavia comes over with a rod she broke off the ship to jam it in between the handle and the railing of the ladder when Naruto yaws waking up and asks "What is all the ruckus about?"

"Murphy's gonna kill Jasper!" Monty yells scared.

Naruto stands up and stretches his back telling Monty "Alright, get off the hatch."

Monty looks at Octavia quickly not knowing if he should trust Naruto and she nods her head so Monty gets off the hatch, allowing Murphy to come upstairs.

After Murphy got off the ladder, Naruto takes him by his collar and sends him head first down the open hatch, holding on to one of Murphy's feet shouting down the hatch "Alright guys, I don't know if Bellamy told you but anyone who wants to harm Jasper has to go through me." while Murphy is flailing his arms around, hoping to get some hold on the ladder but failing to succeed.

"Take this as your last warning." Naruto says and climbs down a few steps on the ladder, still holding on to Murphy's foot and then releases his hold, when Murphy is able to put his hand on the ground.

Naruto climbs back up and closes the hatch and Monty tells him "Thanks." staring at him astonished that he was able to hold onto Murphy that easily.

"Don't thank me yet, Jasper is still not healed and I can't do that, but I can help him get some rest." Naruto replies, walking over to Jasper and jabs his finger at his neck, adding a little chakra. Causing Jasper to pass out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Octavia asks shocked, running back to Jasper to check on him.

"I just hit a pressure point, making him sleep hopefully it will help in slowing down the infection and ease his pain." Naruto explains walking over to the hatch and lying down on it.

"Good night. If he wakes up before Clarke is back and his pain seems to much wake me." Naruto tells them closing his eyes slowly drifting back to sleep.

"I hope they find the seaweed and get back in time." Monty says to Octavia worried.

"I'm sure they will, especially now that Naruto bought us some more time." Octavia replies looking over to the sleeping Naruto wondering why he's so different from the rest of them despite obviously trying to blend in.

* * *

The next morning

With Clarke, Finn and Wells

They climb out of the car after Clarke tells them "the fogs gone, looks clear. Come on hurry, Jasper is waiting."

and after walking a bit Clarke takes the lead again putting some distance between herself and Wells, who is talking to Finn.

"So that was pretty intense, you and Clarke ever?" Finn asks him.

"No not like that." Wells replies.

"So help me out, your best friend tells you something fairly explosive you seem like the kinda guy who'd keep it to himself." Finn says.

"You don't know me." Wells replies not liking Finns pestering.

"Then why did you do it?" Finn asks.

"I don't know, why do you care?" Wells replies annoyed.

"You knew what the rules were on the arc you had to have known that her dad would get floated." Finn tells him.  
"I made a choice and even if Clarke decides to hate me for the rest of her life I still made the right choice." Wells tells him and walks away, going after Clarke.

* * *

With Bellamy and Charlotte

They come out of the cave with Bellamy yelling "anybody out here? Jones?"

"Over here." they hear Jones reply in the distance so they walk in that direction, meeting up with the 3 men that were hunting with Bellamy before.

"Lost you in the fog, where did you go?" Bellamy asks.

"We made it to the cave down there. The hell was that?" Jones informs him.

"I don't know. Where is Atom?" Bellamy replies looking around but no one knows where he is so they decide to split up and search for him.

* * *

With Clarke and the others

"trapped in a hundred year old car by toxic fog. Last night was phew what was the word, fun." Finn tells Clarke hoping to ease the mood.

"Last night was fun? It was irresponsible. We should have left the second the fog had cleared." Clarke replies.

"Even if we left it was the middle of the night we'd have never made it through the woods at night. You were kind of rough on Wells, he seems like a straight up guy and he loves you, you know that right? But when your dad comes up he won't give you a straight answer makes you think he's hiding something so I gotta ask you how sure are you that he was the one who turned in your dad." Finn asks.

"100% He was the only one I told." Clarke replies.

"Was he the only one who knew?" Finn asks and Clarke looks at him shocked, realizing something but they then hear Charlotte scream and hurry over to where it's coming from.

They see Bellamy leaning over Atom with a knife. Atom is blistered all over, breathing heavily and begging to be killed.

Clarke tells Finn to go ahead and goes over to Bellamy, kneeling down next to Atom saying "I heard screams."

"Charlotte found him, I send her and the others back to camp." Bellamy informs her while Clarke is looking Atom over, realizing that he's too far gone already and shakes her head at Bellamy.

"Alight I'll help you." Clarke tells Atom and then starts humming a song while stroking his hair, while taking Bellamy's knife and stabbing Atom in his neck, causing him to die in a few seconds. Unnoticed by them Charlotte was waiting at a tree nearby seeing the whole thing.

Later that day they arrive back at camp and Clarke tells Finn "I need boiled water to make the medicine." and Finn goes off to fetch her some boiled water.

Bellamy arriving at camp, carrying a stretcher with Wells tells one of the girls at camp "get Clarke whatever she needs", now having gained more respect for her.

"I better get this grave dug." Wells tells Bellamy and leaves to dig Atoms grave next to the ones of the other kids who died before him.

Octavia comes out of the dropship hearing that Clarke is back and tells Clarke who is just about to go into the dropship "It's about time, they were gonna kill Jasper, Naruto managed to hold them off and get Jasper to sleep but you need to hurry he's not looking good."

She then sees the stretcher next to her brother and notices that Atom is missing so she goes over to it, pushing away her brother who tries to stop her and pulls down the cloth, revealing the dead face of Atom causing everyone to gasp.

"There was nothing I could do..." Bellamy says and tries to console his sister who tells him "Don't!" and walks off angered and sad.

Murphy goes over to Bellamy and Bellamy asks "Loose anyone here?"

"No." Murphy replies.

"Jasper?" Bellamy inquires.

"Still breathing. Barely, I tried to take him out but Naruto and your psycho sister..." Murphy starts to reply but Bellamy looses it and pushes Murphy hard yelling "My what? My what?"

"Your little sister." Murphy replies backing down.

"Yeah that's right. My little sister, is there anything else you wanna say about her?" Bellamy asks threateningly.

"Nothing. Sorry." Murphy says and Bellamy goes away telling his men to get Atoms corpse to Wells.

With Naruto and the others, they're all near Jasper, with Clarke and Octavia helping him drink the tea Clarke made and Clarke tells Octavia "I'm really sorry about Atom."

"I guess we have to get used to people dying around here aren't we? But not you, you hear me? You're not allowed to die." Octavia replies solemnly, talking to the resting Jasper at the end.

Clarke having given Jasper the medicine and not able to do much more for him goes outside to talk to Wells who is burying Atom.

"Well, I know I probably don't deserve it but I need to know the truth it was my mom wasn't it? She's the one who told your dad. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't I blamed you because my father is dead and it's my mothers fault isn't it?" Clarke pleads.

"I knew how you'd feel and I didn't want you to loose both of your parents. I wanted to protect you." Wells tells her.

"So you let me hate you?" Clarke asks sorrowful.

"What are friends for." Wells replies.

"Can you forgive me?" Clarke asks.

"It's already done." Wells says and hugs her lovingly.

With Jasper and the rest

Finn, Octavia and Monty are sitting around a lamp, drinking from the flask Finn brought and Monty says "Smooth." choking a bit and handing the bottle to Octavia how takes a drink saying disgusting. I love it. And hands it to Finn, when Jasper wakes up and asks weakly "Can I, uh get a hit of that?" jokingly.

"Jasper." they say excited rushing over and Finn gives him some water telling him "Welcome back buddy."

"Good to see you back amongst the living." Naruto tells him patting his leg.

"Was that a dream or did I get speared?" Jasper asks and Clarke comes back upstairs saying "You have a very impressive scar to prove it."

"My savior." Jasper grins.

"Thank you for not dying I don't think I could have taken that today." Clarke tells him.

"Alright, I'll try to stay alive tomorrow too, if that's cool." Jasper says still grinning and then falls back asleep with a peaceful expression on his face.

Later that night Wells is keeping watch, when Charlotte come over to him saying "Hi."

"Couldn't sleep?" Wells asks.

"I never can. You on watch?" She asks.

"Come join me." Wells tells her offering a seat on the log he's sitting on.

"I had a nightmare, no well I have them every night but I think I've found a way to make them stop. I'm sorry." She says stabbing Wells in the neck, like she saw Clarke doing.

Wells falls off the log choking on his blood, dying and Charlotte kneels down next to him saying "Every night I see him, your father, he killed my parents and I see his face and then I wake up and I see yours, the nightmare never ends. The only way for it to end is to slay my demons I had to." Charlotte tells him crying a little and then starts to hum.

* * *

AN: I know that there maybe are too many break lines in this chapter but since I went cit couldn't be helped. :) anyway hope you enjoy the story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto of the Skycrew

Clarke is sitting in front of Wells' grave planting a flower on it, when she hears someone come up from behind and whirls around pulling out her knife ready to defend herself but sees that it's Finn.

"You know it's not safe to be out here in front of the Walls. What if I was a grounder." Finn says.

"Says the guys who spend another night exploring the woods on his own." Clarke replies putting away her knife.

"Yeah but I'm reckless and irresponsible. I got you something." Finn chuckles and pulls out a pencil from his Jacket sleeve.

"Where did you get this?" Clarke asks excited.

"The art supply store." Finn says.

"You know when we were kids, Wells was always giving me ink, charcoal. Anything I could draw with really. Later on I found out that he traded his own stuff to give it to me. He didn't want me to know that either. He let me hate him so I wouldn't have to hate my mother." Clarke says sorrowful.

"I know." Finn says solemnly.

"I just wish there was something I could to, to tell her I know, to make her feel like I feel." Clarke tells him and walks into camp.

"Where are you going?" Finn asks following her.

"To make her feel it." Clarke replies coldly.

Clarke goes to Monty in the dropship, who takes off her wristband, this time successfully keeping the wristband alive.

"Yes I did it." Monty says excited.

Clarke goes over to Finn saying "What? Monty needed a wristband." seeing him look at her funnily.

"And you needed to punish your mother." Finn adds.

"Look, they're running out of air, my mother thinking I'm dead is only temporary."

"Not if I can patch it through the mainframe. I can do it, we'll be talking to the grounders at nightfall." Monty tells them and Clarke leaves the dropship.

"This section should be finished by tomorrow." Murphy tells Bellamy, watching the people work from the side.

"Hey, you think the grounders are waiting around for us to finish the wall?" Murphy asks someone who stopped his work to take a breather.

"I just need some water, then I'm good to go." the guy replies.

"Murphy get the man some water." Bellamy orders and goes over to pick up the log, the guy dropped.

Murphy gets a canteen of water and dumps it on the guy's head challenging him "You wanted a water break. Get back to work!"

"The hell is wrong with you? I'm gonna kill you." the guy snaps and tries to jump Murphy but some of Bellamy's men restrain him and drag him away.

Meanwhile at another part of the wall Jasper, Octavia and Naruto are going through the entrance of the wall with Jasper scared and afraid to go outside the camp.

"Just a few steps OK? One foot in front of the other." Octavia tells him, walking outside the walls, taking a few steps into the woods.

"It's been a week, you got a second chance, so use it." Octavia tries to encourage him but then gets grabbed by someone, scaring Jasper who yells her name working up the nerve to check what's wrong while Naruto seeing Octavia get grabbed runs at where her attacker is and jumps through the tree, the guy is hiding behind and kicks the attacker in the head, knocking him out.  
"Octavia are you OK?" Naruto asks her concerned and gets a nod in return, so he checks who attacked her and sees that it's one of their own people probably trying to prank them.

"Dumbasses." Naruto sighs and picks the guy up, hefting him over his shoulder and they step out of the cover of the tree, meeting Jasper who got the courage to make it out and check on them.

Jasper seeing the guy walks away disappointed that he got scared by someone pulling a prank and turns to leave but falls down, tripping over a root.

"Jasper come on there is nothing to be afraid of." Octavia tells him, helping him up but they then see a knife and some separated fingers lying on the ground.

"Weird." Naruto chimes in and picks the stuff up, storing it in his Jacket.

"I think we should tell my brother about this, it can't mean anything good." Octavia tells them and they go back into the camp heading for Bellamy's camp and Naruto dumps the guys body somewhere on the way and then goes over to Jasper, slinging his arm around him telling him "Look Jasper, I know you're still scared after what happened to you but when you thought Octavia was in trouble, you still managed to come out from behind the walls, that's a good first step."

When they arrive in Bellamy's camp they see that Clarke and Bellamy are in there discussing things and Clarke picks up the knife saying "This knife was made out of metal from the dropship."

"Who else knows about this?" Bellamy asks.

"No one we brought it straight here." Octavia informs him.

"This means the grounders didn't kill Wells. It was one of us." Clarke realizes.

"So there is a murderer in the camp?" Jasper asks worriedly.

"There is more than one murderer in this camp, this isn't news, we need to keep this quiet." Bellamy tells them but Clarke wants to go out and confront Murphy.

"Get out of my way Bellamy." Clarke demands.

"Be smart about this, look at what we've achieved. The walls, the patrols. Like it or not the others thinking that the grounders killed Wells is good for us." Bellamy explains.

"Good for you, you mean. What? Keep people afraid and work for you is that it?" Clarke asks angry.

"Yeah exactly, fear of the grounders is building that wall and what are you going to do? Go out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife this is." Bellamy tells her.

"Oh really? JM, John Murphy. The people have a right to know." Clarke says showing him the carving on the handle of the knife.

"Look Clarke, anyone could have taken the knife, stealing stuff isn't hard. Plus Murphy needs attention he would have made a big deal about killing Wells." Naruto tells her but she pushes past him and Bellamy and walks outside, to confront Murphy.

Clarke finds Murphy ordering the workers and pushes him away yelling "You son of a bitch!"

"Whoa, what's the problem?" Murphy asks amused.

"You recognize this?" Clarke asks holding up the knife.

"That's my knife, where did you find it?" Murphy asks moving to take it back but Clarke yanks it back.

"Where you dropped it after you killed Wells." Clarke says pissed.

"What? The grounders killed Wells." Murphy replies surprised.

"I know what you did and you're gonna pay for it." Clarke threatens.

"Bellamy you really believe this crap?" Murphy asks Bellamy who is watching from the side lines.

"You threatened to kill him, we all heard you. You hated Wells." Clarke argues.

"Plenty of people hated Wells, your no exception. His father is the chancellor that locked us up!"

Murphy replies.

"Yeah but you're the only one who got into a knife fight with him." Clarke yells.

"Yeah but I didn't kill him then either." Murphy says.

"You tried to kill Jasper too." Octavia says and Jasper asks her surprised "what?"

"Come on this is ridiculous I don't have to answer you, I don't have to answer to anyone." Murphy tells the group that formed around them.

"Come again?" Bellamy asks.

"Bellamy look I'm telling you I didn't do this." Murphy tells him.

"They found his fingers lying on the ground with your knife." Bellamy informs him.

"Is this the kind of society that we want? You said there were no rules, does that mean that we can kill each other without punishment?" Clarke asks the group.

"I already told you. I didn't kill anyone." Murphy replies angrily.

"I don't think he did either." Naruto cuts in.

"I say we float him." The guy Murphy dumped water on earlier yells.

"That's not what I'm saying." Clarke tells him.

"Why not? He deserves to float, it's justice." the guy says.

"Revenge is not justice!" Clarke argues.

"It's justice. Float him! Float him!" the guy says and everyone starts chanting with him.

"Murphy wants to attack the guy but someone kicks out his legs, making him fall and half of the people start to attack Murphy punching and kicking down at him.

Naruto thinking that it's gone too far shouts "Alright everyone I give you to the count to three to stop and calm down or I'll break this up forcefully."

A few people stopped but most of them didn't even listen and are still beating up Murphy.

"Alright don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto tells them and runs at one half of the group, stretching out his arm and reinforcing it with Chakra and uses Killerbee's move "Lariat!" Naruto shouts and hits someone at the front of the group and slams him into the others standing behind him, making everyone on that side get knocked over.

However not a second later most get back up and decide to focus their rage on Naruto, who gets put into the same position as Murphy since he doesn't have his full strength at the moment but to Naruto the hits the others land on him deal barely any damage at all, but he can't get up because off the mass of the group that's beating down on him.

Octavia seeing Naruto get hurt as well tries to pull a few people off of him yelling "Stop it!" but with no luck and turns to her brother pleading that he makes them stop but Bellamy only replies "It's out of my hand. I can't control this." pointing at the chaos that is going on at the moment.

Clarke also tries to stop them but just gets pushed to the side, since she is no challenge to the group.  
The now 2 groups beating on Naruto and Murphy respectively decide to take things even further and tie them up with their hands behind their backs.

They throw a rope over a branch and tie it to a tree, using it as a gallows and put Murphy into the gallows, putting a log under his trees. Naruto is forced to lie on the ground next to Murphy by 2 guys pushing his shoulders down and pinning his body. Naruto however manages to fish his kunai out of his sleeve and cut himself into his side, since everybody is busy with Murphy and lets blood flow over his gravity seal. With a quick "Kai." Naruto feels his normal strength coming back and rips his arms free from the restraints, takes the guys pinning him down by their ankle stands up and throw them in opposite directions. Stopping the commotion, receiving shocked stares and walks over to Murphy casually, grabbing his lower half and takes his kunai, sending it flying at the rope tied to the tree and lifts Murphy off the log, removing the ropes.

"Well, I've had enough. Anyone comes at me or him, be prepared to dig some more graves." Naruto threatens them, pointing at Murphy and almost everyone stands down safe for a few people dumb enough to charge at Naruto but before they reach him Charlotte screams "Just stop OK, Murphy didn't kill Wells. I did." making everyone stop and turn to her shocked.

* * *

Bellamy, Clarke and Finn who arrived back at camp, when Murphy got strung up are in Bellamy's tent with Charlotte, while Murphy is outside demanding that they bring out Charlotte.

"Why Charlotte?" Bellamy asks.

"I was just trying to slay my demons like you told me." Charlotte says scared.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Clarke asks.

"She misunderstood me, Charlotte that is not what I meant."

"Please don't let them hurt me." Charlotte begs.

"If you got any bright ideas speak up. Now you stay quiet?" Bellamy asks them.

"Those are your guys out there." Finn replies.

"This is not my fault, if she had listened to me they'd still be building the wall." Bellamy says blaming Clarke.

"You wanted to build a society princess, so let's build it. Bring her out!" Murphy shouts.

"Charlotte it's gonna be OK, just stay with them." Bellamy says brotherly and goes outside the tent to confront Murphy.

"Calm down and back off!" Bellamy orders Murphy.

"Why? What are you gonna do Bellamy? Hang me?" Murphy challenges.

"I was just giving the people what they wanted." Bellamy replies.

"Yeah good idea. So who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favor" Murphy shouts to the group raising his hand and only Murphy's friends agree with him.

"I see so it's OK to string me up for nothing but when that little bitch confesses, you're gonna let her walk?" Murphy shouts angrily.

"Hey Murphy it's over." Bellamy tells him and moves to go back into his tent.

"Whatever you say." Murphy replies and when Bellamy turned around he grabs a thick branch lying around, hitting Bellamy over his head knocking him out.

Octavia tries to go help her brother shouting "Get back!" scared for her brother but Naruto holds her back and tells Murphy "Alright Murphy, you know how you stand with the people here and I'll give you a choice right now. Stand down and clean up your act or you leave me no choice than to treat you like an enemy, which will shorten your life drastically." Naruto says going over to him, cracking his neck.

Murphy not having counted on Naruto opposing him, since he's the one who saved him considers his options for a second, thinking back to how Naruto took out the panther and angled him from the second floor of the dropship so he replies "Alright, but I'm not gonna listen to him anymore." pointing at the knocked out Bellamy pissed.

"That's OK, as long as you don't cause trouble do what you want and if someone tries to make trouble for you they'll have a problem with me." Naruto announces loud enough for everyone to hear. "Check on your brother." Naruto tells Octavia, releasing her from his grip.

"Alright everyone we'll still need to figure out what to do with Charlotte. My suggestion is banishment. Any opposed?" Naruto shouts and no one raises their hand since it seemed like a fitting punishment considering she's still a kid.

"Alright then." Naruto says and goes into Bellamy's tent asking Octavia who is looking over her brother in front of it "Is he OK?"

"Yeah I think so." Octavia replies still shaken up.

"Good." Naruto says and steps into the tent only to see the back of it open and Finn, Clarke and Charlotte missing.

"Well, they're gone but doesn't matter. I'll handle the matter with Charlotte so if she and the others come back, fetch me." Naruto tells them and picks up Bellamy with ease gently putting him on his shoulder and goes to the dropship with the group making a way for him, Octavia, Jasper and Monty who are following him and after they're gone they get back to building the reinforcements one by one.

Naruto puts Bellamy down on one of the makeshift beds and after looking him over for any serious damage heads upstairs.

Monty and Jasper go to the panel Monty removed to try and get in contact with the arc.

Octavia sits with her brother for a while making sure that he's gonna be OK before following Naruto upstairs, where she sees him sit against a wall painting something on his stomach but Naruto quickly puts his ink and brush away at seeing her and covers the drawing with his hand for a second before pulling the hand back, showing some kind of symbol.

"Hey are you OK?" Octavia asks him sitting down next to him.

"Yeah just brought up some bad memories." Naruto sighs.

"Do you want to tell me?" Octavia inquires gently.

"Not really, no." Naruto says sounding sad.

"That's OK, no one ever tells me anything." Octavia replies dejected and starts to leave but Naruto stops her, taking her hand and holding her back.

"Alright I'll tell you, it's just stuff I'd rather forget ever happened than talk about." Naruto tells her pulling her back down to sit with him gently.

"Well when I was growing up I was different from the others and kids wouldn't accept me and the adults would ostracize me and be angry at me for no reason, this situation just now just made me remember it.

"I can understand that. Ever since I was born, I had to be kept a secret because of the regulation that a family only is allowed to have 1 kid. So I had to hide under the floor and could never leave the room until I went to a costume party once and they found me out. They locked me up and floated my mother." Octavia tells him solemnly.

"I'm sorry." Naruto tells her.

"It's OK, not like we can do anything about our pasts, is there? Anyway, what about your parents? What are they like?" Octavia says trying to get rid of the depressing mood.

"I never met them. I was an orphan." Naruto replies.

"I thought there were no Orphans on the arc?" Octavia asks surprised.

"Really? Well I guess I can tell you the truth. But please don't tell anyone else, not even your brother." Naruto pleads.

"OK?" Octavia replies curious.

"Well I'm not really from the arc. I'm from a different plant or dimension, I don't know the technicalities anyway I was helpless, stranded in space next to the arc and they brought me aboard 3 days before the launch and explained the situation with the oxygen so I accepted the proposal to join you guys here on earth." Naruto explains.

"Fine don't tell me." Octavia replies pissed that she's getting lied at and moves to stand up

"Wait, I can prove it." Naruto tells her and rolls up his sleeve and takes the brush and ink holding it to the seal on his arm.

"Watch." Naruto says and stores the ink and then takes it back out.

"What the?" Octavia asks astonished.

"Well I'm still human but with a few perks as it turns out. At least the doc on the arc told me so" Naruto says.

"Can I do that too?" Octavia asks curious.

"I don't think so, I can try to teach you someday but for now it's best I keep myself hidden, so please don't tell anyone." Naruto replies.

"I promise and thank you for telling me the truth, weird as it might be." Octavia says laughing.

"Are you saying I'm weird?" Naruto jokes back.

"Well try to see it from my standpoint." Octavia points out still laughing.

"I guess you're right. I'm the odd one out here too." Naruto says thoughtfully.

"it's not bad, I mean I think it's really cool that you have some kind of powers. Makes you special." Octavia says and kisses his cheek.

"I better check on my brother but we'll definitely need to pick up this conversation again in the near future." Octavia tells him blushing and climbs down the ladder to check on Bellamy who's still knocked out on the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile with Clarke, Finn and Charlotte

Finn leads them through the woods and Clarke says "please tell me you have a plan and we're not just wondering aimlessly through the woods."

"I have a plan." Finn tells her and Charlotte grabs Clarke's hand because she's scared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Just because we saved you doesn't mean you're forgiven, got it?" Clarke asks her pissed.

"Clarke." Finn says.

"What?" she replies annoyed.

"She's just a kid." Finn says.

"She's a killer. You killed someone Charlotte. Ended his life, did you even stop to think about that for one second? Look at me you can't just kill someone to make yourself feel better." Clarke snaps at Charlotte.

"The others might come after us." Finn tells her.

"We should run." Clarke replies.

"Yeah that's one way to go, I like my way better." Finn says and opens a hatch on the ground.

They all get in the bunker and turn on their flashlights. They see a bunker with some supplies and Clarke asks "Finn what is this place?"

"For now? It's home." Finn replies.

After an hour or so Charlotte has fallen asleep and Finn and Clarke are talking.

"I can't believe you kept this place quiet." Clarke says.

"Oh come on what would be the point of telling anybody?" Finn asks.

"Some of this stuff could be useful." Clarke argues

"Like what? There are no weapons. All the food expired like 90 years ago." Finn tells her.

"Yeah but we could repurpose, share with the group." Clarke replies.

"Yeah you can share this with the group." Finn tells her handing her a glass filled with pencils.

"So what did you find?" Finn then asks her, sitting down on the sofa with her.

"Well, looks like they didn't make it here." Clarke says showing him a picture of a family

"All this preparation, what a waste." Finn says.

"I don't know maybe they were lucky, with the radiation even if they managed to survive a bit longer they'd still die suffering." Clarke tells him looking at the picture.

"What are we gonna do about her? If I hadn't confronted Murphy none of this would have happened." Clarke asks him looking at Charlotte.

"Don't go down that road." Finn tells her.

"Bellamy knew, so did Naruto. We think the grounders are the threat and now we're killing each other? There have to be consequences." Clarke says.

"We can't just let them hang people." Finn agrees.

"Hopefully we'll figure it out before someone comes looking for her." Finn says and Charlotte has woken up in the meantime and listens to them.

Clarke and Finn drift off to sleep after a while and Charlotte uses the chance to run away. So she's now running through the woods with Clarke and Finn who have woken up half an hour after she ran, looking for her.

Resting a bit she gets snatched up by Bellamy, who left camp to look for her, after waking up.

"Let me go!" Charlotte demands.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you." Bellamy tells her.

"I'm not your sister. Stop helping me." Charlotte yells.

"Charlotte listen to me, they are not coming after you but they decided to cast you out, so I'm gonna bring you to a safe place where I can help you get through this." Bellamy says trying to calm her down but she still tries to get away. Bellamy grabs her and carries her with him, heading to a cave he knows is a good hideout.

Clarke and Finn have taken up her trail and are following it, until they hear her scream at Bellamy.

They find them near a cliff with Bellamy trying to calm her down but she doesn't listen.

"What's going on?" Finn asks.

"The others decided to banish her, I'm trying to get her to come with me to a cave where she can hide out." Bellamy explains.  
"banish?" Clarke asks surprised.

"Yeah, it was your buddy Naruto's idea." Bellamy tells her angrily.

"Stop it, all of you. I don't want to hurt anyone else, I can't risk it anymore, not after what I did." Charlotte tells them sadly and then jumps off the cliff, falling into the waters below it.

"Charlotte!" Clarke yells running to the edge of the cliff with Bellamy who is just as shocked and curses loudly.

After accepting that they can't help her anymore Clarke tells Bellamy

"We need rules, we can't have this happening again." still visibly shaken up.

"And who makes the rules? You?" Bellamy asks angry at not being able to save Charlotte.

"For now we make the rules." Clarke replies.

"So what then? We pretend that this just now never happened?" Bellamy asks.

"No, but this was no one's fault. She chose to end her life rather than live out here." Clarke replies.

Bellamy only grunts angry and they all make it back to camp.

* * *

Arriving at camp Bellamy immediately goes to the dropship, demanding loudly that Naruto comes outside.

"What are you doing?" Octavia asks her brother.

"Teaching him a lesson, he decided to banish Charlotte and now she killed herself." Bellamy says angrily and people are starting to get together at the dropship to see what the commotion is.

"That's not his fault. It's her own." Octavia tells him trying to get him to realize that his anger is misplaced.

"What is it Bellamy?" Naruto asks coming outside the dropship.

"You killed Charlotte!" Bellamy yells furious.

"Excuse me? How did my sleeping in there cause her death?" Naruto asks annoyed.

"You decided to banish her and now she's dead." Bellamy shouts.

"First of all, I suggested she should be banished and everyone decided that it's the right course of action. Secondly banishment was meant to save her life. If she thinks she can kill like she wants that means she should be strong enough to take care of herself out there. Now I'm sorry that she's dead but that's entirely her own fault." Naruto replies calmly.

"Shut up." Bellamy yells and attacks Naruto who dodges the punch and pushes Bellamy to the side saying "Calm down man. Keep this up and I'll have to make you step down as a leader since you clearly don't have the stuff for it yet."

"Hah and you have?" Bellamy challenges.

"No, I announce myself as champion for Clarke, if I beat you, you have to relinquish leadership to her and since you believe that leadership is earned through intimidation and violence you have no choice but to accept the challenge. Now I don't care if she let's you have a say in how to go on, you'll have to take that up with her after I made you yield." Naruto tells him.

"Alright let's see if your only good at making speeches or can back it up." Bellamy shouts angrily and charges at him.

Naruto easily side steps him and grabs one of his arm, knocking his feet away and lifting the arm upwards so it's bend backwards, kneeling on him with one knee.

"Since I like your sister and don't want to have to make her watch me hurt you I give you 5 seconds to yield or I dislocate your limbs until you do." Naruto says and starts to put pressure on his arm and counts down.

When he reaches 1 Bellamy yells "Alright, I yield." and Naruto releases him saying "Calm down Bellamy, it's tragic she died but it's no one's fault."

"Since we have this gathering now, anyone else wanna try to be leader? Step up and get beaten down." Naruto shouts and no one even tries to fight him for leadership after seeing him handle Bellamy.

"Alright, Clarke, they're all yours I'm gonna go take a nap." Naruto says and goes back inside the dropship thinking 'man I still can't get into my mindscape, I'm getting worried about Kurama and the others.'

Clarke goes over to Bellamy and tells him "I can't lead them alone, they need us both but united and trying to achieve the same things."

"I guess you're right." Bellamy replies, trying to calm down and goes over to his sister, who is looking at the dropship thinking about Naruto and hugs her making her hug him back with a small smile on her face again.

Clarke and Bellamy then decides to announce the rules, they come up with and nobody disagrees with them.

After they're done Clarke, Finn, Jasper, Octavia, Monty and Naruto are on the lower deck of the dropship, with Monty fiddling with Clarke's wristband.

"Will we be able to talk to them?"Clarke asks.

"No, more like Morse code. You wanna do the honors? That port right there." Monty replies handing Jasper the wire so he can try communicating with the arc.

Jasper smiles excited and attaches the wire to the port Monty told him to put it and every wristband shuts down after this fried their system.

"What happened?" Clarke asks concerned.

"Didn't work. I think we fried every wristband." Monty tells them disappointed and Finn leaves distraught with Clarke going after him.

"You tried your best. We'll try something else." Naruto tells Monty patting him on his back trying to get him to not loose hope.

Jasper sits down against a wall disappointed and Octavia tells him that it's not his fault this happened or that he got speared. Naruto also goes over to them and says "She's right man, I can't tell you how many things I've screwed up and let me tell you something mulling over it doesn't do you any good, so cheer up and help us figure out another way."

With Clarke and Finn

They went to the bunker Finn discovered and Finn is throwing everything he can find around, angry and depressed.

"Finn, stop it." Clarke yells at him.

"We're all dead to them." Finn yells angrily.

"No there is still hope." Clarke replies.

"Even you don't believe that. It's over, they are gonna die up there and we're alone." Finn shouts.

"We're not alone, you are not alone. You are not alone!" Clarke tells him, grabbing his shirt and Finn decides to takes his chances and kisses her.

They then take off their shirts and continue to make out on the sofa before having sex and falling asleep next to each other, making themselves comfortable on the ground using the blankets lying around the bunker.

* * *

On the arc Abby freaks out when Clarke's wristbands disconnects and rushes Raven to get the pod ready as fast as possible, but Raven needs a part which a black market trader has and Abby manages to get her the part by trading some morphine from the med bay. Raven installs it but Abby finds out that Marcus is looking for her because he found out about the missing morphine so Abby stands in Marcus way, buying Raven some more time and orders her to launch the pod without her.

Raven manages to finish the pod and launches it, praying she'll make it.

* * *

AN: I'm gonna open a new poll, since I got a few reviews asking about Charlotte's death, I'll leave the choice to you. If enough people want her to survive, I'll let her reappear later on, where she has been found and taken care of by grounders.

Also for those who don't know where to find the poll, at the top of my profile page should be a link, leading you to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto of the Skycrew

After a few hours of sleeping Clarke and Finn start to wake up, lying on the floor wrapped in the blankets they found.

"Hey." Finn greets her.

"Hi. It's almost dawn we should better get going, can't just lie around in bed all day." Clarke tells him playing with his hair.

"Or we could just lie around in bed all day." Finn replies grinning.

"Finn, you know that last night wasn't just about needing someone. I needed you. I wanted it to be you, you understand that right?" Clarke says.

"Sure. I should probably tell you, that last night for me wasn't really abut you. I just wanted to have my first earth sex. You were around, passable cute." Finn replies laughing, causing her to laugh as well.

"Jackass." She says and climbs on top of him kissing him.

After getting dressed they go outside, sit on a log and look up at the stars.

"It's so quiet." Clarke says enjoying the peace.

"Hey, where did you get that shirt?" Finn asks.

"Oh well there are more than just art supplies in the bunker Finn. We should share." Clarke tells him.

"If we brought the stuff back and they know that we found someplace, where would be go next time some tries to pull a Murphy and no one stops him that time?" Finn replies.

"Yeah." Clarke agrees disappointed.

"I wanted it to be you too." Finn whispers and starts kissing her neck.

Clarke looks up and sees something glowing in the night sky.

"Finn look." Clarke alerts him excited.

"A shooting star. You should make a wish." Finn tells her.

"Why?" Clarke laughs.

"I don't know really, I read about it." Finn informs her.

"That's just a rock burning up in the atmosphere, why would that make your wish come true?" Clarke asks.

"Romance killer." Finn says.

"Finn that's not a shooting star." Clarke tells him when the object comes closer and they can make out an escape pod.

* * *

At camp Octavia, who sees the pod alerts her brother "Bellamy, come out here!"

Bellamy comes out of his tent, where he was lying in bed with 2 girls and goes to his sister to look up and see the pod.

"Now we can kick some grounder ass." someone standing in the crowd looking at the sky says excited while Bellamy looks worried.

Bellamy gets dressed and plans with some of the guys what to do next. Octavia and Naruto come into the tent they are currently discussing things in and she informs them "We can get moving, everyone is ready."

"Nobody is going anywhere. Not while it's dark it isn't save. Well head out at first light. Pass the word." Bellamy decides and the guys leave the tent to inform the others.

"Everyone for a hundred miles saw this thing come down. What if the grounders get to the thing first? Bell, we should go now!" Octavia tells him.

"I said we move at sunrise." Bellamy replies, walking past her out of the tent.

"He's got a point you know, other than me everyone is vulnerable in the forest at night." Naruto tells her.

"Yeah well I still think we should go now, before grounders get to it first." Octavia replies and walks out of the tent.

"Man she's stubborn, probably best to give her some time to cool off." Naruto mumbles to himself and goes to the dropship to inform Monty and Jasper about what's going on.

* * *

With Clarke and Finn

"We should stop at camp, get some gear, weapons." Clarke suggests.

"You think they send some down? It's too small to hold many people so I'm thinking a cargo drop." Finn says.

"They wouldn't arm a bunch of juvenile delinquents. Could be nutrition packs, medical supplies maybe a radio." Clarke tells him.

"So we can talk to the arc." Finn realizes.

"If it's not fried in the landing." Clarke says.

"We'll not be alone down here, that's a good thing." Finn says excited.

"Yeah, not for Wells or Charlotte or Atom." Clarke replies.

"Nobody thought that any of us would survive, but we did. We should take a minute to appreciate that." Finn tells her.

"OK, minutes done." Clarke says blowing out the last candle after a few seconds of silence and they leave the bunker and head to camp.

"Looks like everybody is up." Finn says when they walk into the camp.

"Did you guys see that? It's from the arc right? It had to be." A girl asks the two of them.

"Grab your stuff and let's find out." Clarke tells her.

"Bellamy said we shouldn't leave until sunrise." the girl informs her.

"Where is he? I'm in command." Clarke asks, walking over to his tent.

"Ever hear of knocking bitch?" one of the girls in Bellamy's tent asks annoyed while she's getting dressed.

"Where the hell is Bellamy?" Clarke asks her.

"He took off a while ago." she informs Clarke and Finn.

"His gear is gone." Finn tells her looking at Bellamy's table.

"He told everyone to stay, whatever is in that thing he wants it. We gotta get there before he does." Clarke says and leaves the tent with Finn, going over to the weapons storage and taking a knife before heading outside the wall.

At the wall Naruto meets up with them and asks them "Where are you going?"

"Bellamy left camp to get to whatever was on that pod before us. We're going after him." Clarke tells him.

"Crap he left? Octavia is also gone, she probably went after him. Alright, I'm coming with you." Naruto says following them outside.

"I should have known he'd go for that radio." Clarke says angry at herself.

"How are you supposed to know?" Finn asks.

"Because he spend every single minute down here making sure no one on the arc finds out we're alive." Clarke answers.

"That doesn't mean that you can predict what people are gonna do. "Finn tells her.

"That's exactly what I have to do. I screwed up and let myself get distracted." Clarke replies disappointed in herself.

"Come on Clarke, you weren't here I should have kept a closer eye on him. I didn't think he'd go off on his own to see what's on that pod." Naruto says.

* * *

With Bellamy

Bellamy is running through the woods headed to where the pod should have landed when his sister comes up behind him saying "Bellamy! What are you doing?"

"Go back to camp it isn't save." Bellamy orders.

"You lied to everyone, you lied to me. You just want whatever is in that pod." Octavia says and Bellamy pushes her away yelling "Just go home."

"You always wanna play the big brother huh? Well jokes on me, he's just a selfish dick." Octavia says pissed at how he's treating her.

"I did this for you. To protect you. If the arc finds out we're alive they'll come down and when they do, I'm dead." Bellamy tells her.

"What did you do?" Octavia asks scared.

"I shot him. I shot Jaha. I found out they were sending you to earth and I couldn't let you go alone, some one came to me with a deal. Do this and they'd get me on the dropship and I did it." Bellamy tells her.

"You killed the chancellor?" Octavia asks shocked.

"He floated our mother. He locked you up. He deserved it." Bellamy says.

"I didn't ask you to do that." Octavia says taking a step away from him.

"You're right. I made the choice, this is on me. Whatever they send down, I'll take care of it." Bellamy replies seeing her distraught expression.

"I didn't ask for any of this." Octavia says shocked and leaves, heading back to camp.

After a few more minutes of walking through the woods Bellamy reaches the pod and opens it, seeing Raven in her space suit unconscious inside and takes out his knife, cutting the wires of the radio, ripping it out and taking it to a nearby river, where he chucks it into the water.

Nearby Clarke, Finn and Naruto are running through the forest and Clarke tells them "We should split up."

"Roger that. "Naruto replies and they all take off into different directions.

Soon after Clarke finds the pod and opens the door to see raven with blood over the left side of her face, having a wound at the top of her head.

"Oh my god." Clarke says seeing Raven.

"Hi. I made it?" Raven asks her and then gets out of her pod, taking off her space suit and goes outside, enjoying being in Nature for the first time of her life.

"Ah I can't believe it smells like this. Is this rain?" Raven asks her feeling the light rain on her skin.

"Yep, welcome home." Clarke tells her smiling.

Finn comes out of a bush behind Raven and jogs toward them yelling "Raven!"

"Finn!" Raven says smiling brightly and running over to him, hugging him and giving him a big kiss.

Clarke watches this with a dejected expression and Naruto arrives from behind her saying "Hey, you found it I see." but sees that he's not even noticed and can feel the feeling of betrayal coming from Clarke. Looking over to Finn and Raven who are still kissing he tells her "I'm sorry, that has to be hard to watch." quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Clarke asks trying to sound unaffected.

"Look, I know you and Finn became a thing and now he's kissing another girl. It's OK to feel angry at that, you don't need to hide it and keep it in." Naruto says.

"How would you know that Finn and I became a thing?" Clarke asks annoyed.

"I just know, trust me keeping it in won't do any of you any good." Naruto replies patting her shoulder.

"How did you get here?" Finn asks Raven.

"You know that big scrap pod on K deck?" Raven says.

"You build that from scrap?" Finn asks her amazed.

"I kind of rebuild it. Like that's hard, just needs some parts and some love." Raven tells him.

"You're insane." Finn says shocked.

"I'd do more for you and worse, just like you'd do for me." Raven tells him and then falls into his arms because her legs give out.

"Come on sit down. Let me get something for that." Finn tells her, putting his Jacket around her shoulder and going over to Clarke who's already getting out some bandages.

"I'm sorry." Finn tells her taking the bandages.

"Let's not talk about this. She needs to put pressure on the wound." Clarke replies and they go over to Raven, putting the bandage on the wound on her head.

"This is Clarke she was on the dropship too." Finn tells Raven.

"Clarke? This is all because of your mom." Raven says standing up.

"My mom?" Clarke asks surprised.

"This was all her plan. We were planning to come down here together but we couldn't wait because the council is voting whether to kill 300 people to safe air." Raven explains.

"When?" Clarke asks.

"Today. We need to tell them you're alive. The radio is gone. It must have gotten loose during reentry." Raven tells them going to her pod to check on the radio and finds it missing.

"No, this is my fault. Someone got here before us and we need to find him." Clarke replies and they go looking for Bellamy.

* * *

Meanwhile Octavia, who's on her way back to camp hears something in the trees and runs away, coming to a stop atop of a small hill and tries to walk down its side but she trips and falls down the hill, hitting her head on a rock and passes out.

Soon after a grounder comes out of the woods, walks up to her and picks her up, taking her with him to his home.

* * *

With Clarke and the others

Clarke, Naruto, Finn and Raven catch up to Bellamy, following his trail and Clarke and Naruto are the first ones to find him "Hey where is it." Clarke asks him immediately, stopping him from walking away.

"Hey princess, you taking a walk in the woods?" Bellamy asks her feigning innocence.

"They're getting ready to kill 300 people up there and I guarantee you it won't be council members. It'll be working people, your people." Clarke informs him.

"Bellamy, where is the radio?" Finn asks pushing him away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bellamy replies and shoves Finn back annoyed.

"Bellamy Blake? They are looking for you." Raven says looking at him.

"Looking for him why?" Naruto asks curiously.

"He shot chancellor Jaha." Raven tells them.

"That's why you took the wristbands, needed everyone to think we're dead." Clarke says realizing Bellamy's intentions.  
"So all that whatever the hell we want and you just cared about saving your own skin." Finn says disappointed.

Bellamy starts to walk away but Raven stops him yelling "Hey, shooter where is my radio."

"Get out of my way." Bellamy tells her annoyed.

"Where is it?" Raven asks demandingly.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Bellamy says pissed.

"Really? Well I'm right here." Raven taunts him and Bellamy grabs her throat, choking her and pushing her against a tree.

Naruto steps in and grabs Bellamy's wrist, squeezing it. Causing Bellamy to let her go while cringing painfully.

"Where is her radio?" Naruto demands to know from him still putting pressure on his wrist.

"Jaha deserved to die, you all know that." Bellamy hisses out.

"Yeah well, he's not my favorite person either, but he's not dead." Raven tells them.

"What?" Bellamy asks shocked and Naruto lets him go.

"You're a lousy shot." Raven says.

"Bellamy, don't you see what this means. You're not a murderer. You always did what you had to, to protect your sister. That's who you are. And you can do it again, by protecting 300 of your people." Clarke tells him.

"It's too late. I threw it in a river." Bellamy says.

"Alright, let me cut in real quick. Did you see your sister by any chance Bellamy?" Naruto questions.

"Yeah why she followed me and I send her back to camp." Bellamy tells him.

"OK, I'm going back to camp to check if she made it back OK and to send out some people to help you look for the radio. Stay save." Naruto tells them starting to run off headed to camp.

* * *

When Naruto arrives at camp he asks around camp if any of them have seen Octavia but much to his disappointment nobody has seen her. He then told the group that they were gonna need some volunteers to help Clarke and Bellamy look for the radio in the river and informs them of their location. He also tells Jasper, who volunteered to help with the radio to tell Clarke and Bellamy that he's going to search for Octavia, because she hasn't made it back to camp yet.

"What Octavia is missing?" Jasper asks concerned.

"Calm down, I'm heading out now to see if I can find her. If I'm not back by tomorrow you should probably send out a team of your own to look for her to increase the chance of finding her before something happens to her."

"OK, I'll tell them. Bring her back save." Jasper says.

"I'll do my best. You're not the only one who cares for her." Naruto tells him and then starts to leave camp, going to look for clues as to where she might have gone to.

"Good luck!" Jasper yells after him and joins the others who are headed to the river.

* * *

At the river everyone starts to search for the radio while Jasper tells Clarke the news about Octavia and she tells him "Please don't tell, Bellamy because he'll stop helping and go look for her as well and they we him right now. Plus if anyone can find Octavia it's Naruto."

"OK, I'll keep quiet for today." Jasper agrees and starts to help the others look for the radio.

While the others are looking for the radio Finn is talking to Clarke "I should have told you about her."

"It's OK." Clarke replies.

"But you wouldn't take off your wristband. You had hope. It's OK I get it, I was around passably cute." Clarke says not letting her emotions get the better of herself.

"I found it!" Some one yells and brings it over to Raven.

"Can you fix it?" Clarke asks Raven walking up to her.

"Maybe but It'll take at least half a day to dry off the components to see what's broken." Raven informs her.

"Like I said, it's too late." Bellamy cuts in.

"Do you even have any idea what you did?" Clarke asks angrily.

"You asked me to help, I helped." Bellamy replies.

"300 people are gonna die today, because of you." Clarke yells angrily.

"Hold up. We don't have to talk to the arc, we just have to let them know we're down here right?" Raven asks them.

"Yeah but how're we gonna do that?" Finn asks.

"I have an idea." Raven tells them a small grin on her face.

After hearing Raven's idea to shoot the thrusters from her pod into the air as rockets, they agreed that it seems like a good plan and go back to her pod to salvage what they need.

"Clarke, can I have a hand? Work these bolts here gently. Don't want this stuff to go boom." Raven tells her after instructing everyone else and hands Clarke a wrench.

"We're gonna need power to fire." Raven tells her.

"They're tying up the batteries from the dropship so we should have more than enough to fire." Clarke replies not sounding very excited.

"So what's the matter?" Raven asks hearing her tone.

"Nothing, it's just. Well if we get the rockets to launch will they be able to see them from the arc?" Clarke asks her.

"With some luck. It's all about fuel and burn time but I know your mom will be watching. I've never seen anyone love someone the way she loves you. You know that right?" Raven asks her.

"I did, it's complicated." Clarke replies sadly.

Everyone starts to bring the stuff back to camp and set up starting ramps as launching devices and they fire the rockets when nightfall hits with everyone looking after the rockets excited, since they are quite a spectacle to look at.

"Think they can see it up there?" Bellamy asks Clarke.

"I hope so. Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?" Clarke replies.

"I wouldn't even know what to wish for. What about you?" Bellamy replies and Clarke looks over to Finn disappointed, who's his arm around Raven hugging her to his side.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto

After leaving camp Naruto runs through the woods, distancing himself form the camp and then bites his thump, smearing the blood over his chakra storage seal, unsealing his whole chakra.

"Woha. That's what I call energetic." Naruto laughs lightly, feeling his enormous chakra reserves, which are still growing bit by bit, adjusting to the other eight bijuu which now are inhibitants of Naruto's body.

"Alright let's do this. Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Naruto shouts and makes around 500 shadow clones.

"Alright boys, spread out and look for Octavia or any clues of what might have happened to her." Naruto orders them and they all jump off in different directions.

After a few hours Naruto feels one of the Kage Bushin dispel it self, causing the others to follow its lead while Naruto makes his way over to where the first one dispelled. Kneeling down he can see some blood smeared on a rock and looks up the hill, going up using the tree walking exercise and

sees that there are signs of someone slipping and falling down the hill. Arriving on top of the hill he sees a kunai lying on the ground.

Picking it up he murmurs "Looks like Octavia is in trouble after all."

He then jumps down the hill and looks for trails of whoever took Octavia or where she might have gone off to.

After a few seconds he starts to find some prints and a few broken branches, showing that there was someone here so he starts to follow the trail back where it came from.

* * *

On the arc Jaha informs Abby that they have to kill off 320 people and that the council already voted that they're gonna go through with it that day.

Abby tries to resist it, wanting to buy raven more time and plays the message her late husband left her, which informs the people of the situation at hand and many people volunteer to be the ones to die, Jaha amongst them but Marcus stops him, telling him that they need him to survive.

After they go through with shutting off the oxygen to a part of the ship, Abby and Jaha are in her cell drinking, when they look outside the window and see the rockets the children launched, realizing that they didn't give them enough time.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto of the Skycrew

Later that night Bellamy is walking around camp searching for his sister not having seen her ever since he told her about him shooting Jaha.

Arriving at Clarke's camp he looks in and sees her still awake "You're up?" he asks her.

"Yeah, knowing that hundreds of people might be dying on the arc makes it pretty hard to sleep." Clarke answers stepping out of the tent.

"Raven's flares will work." Bellamy tells her.

"A radio would have worked better." Clarke argues.

"Have you seen Octavia?" Bellamy asks her sounding concerned.

"No, didn't Naruto get her back here yet?" Clarke asks.

"Clarke I've checked the camp she's not here." Bellamy replies.  
"OK, I'll help you find her. Naruto must still be out there looking for her as well." she tells him.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that she's still missing and Naruto went to look for her?" Bellamy asks.

"We had no reason to believe she's in trouble but if Naruto's not back yet that can't mean anything good." Clarke answers.

"Alright, thank you for helping me." Bellamy says.

"Don't thank me I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Octavia." Clarke replies.

* * *

With Octavia  
Octavia wakes up in a cave and looks around not knowing where she is and tries to stand up but sees that her leg is damaged. Hearing a sound coming from further into the cave she tries to go over there to see what caused it but falls down screaming.

A moment later a grounder with a hot glowing knife appears and Octavia scoots back begging him "Please don't hurt me. Ahh, no! Please don't." while he grabs her by her ankle to hold her leg steady before cauterizing the wound on her leg with his knife, causing her to scream and loose consciousness from the pain.

* * *

Back at camp after looking for Naruto and Octavia one more time Bellamy rally's the group and announces "Gather around and grab a weapon. My sister's been out there alone for 12 hours. Arm up. We're not coming back without her."

Some people grab a weapon and Jasper also takes one but Clarke tells him "Hey Jasper you don't have to do this, it's understandable if you're still traumatized by what happened."

"Clarke I need to do this." Jasper replies.

"We need a tracker. Finn get out here." Bellamy orders.

Finn in the meantime is getting his hair cut by Raven in his tent.

"I can't believe you let it grow so long in lock up." Raven tells him.

"This couldn't wait until morning?" Finn asks.

"I was inspired. So what did you want to talk about?" Raven replies.

"Nothing. It can wait." Finn says.

"That wasn't your nothing face. That was your going on a spacewalk face." Raven tells him concerned.

"No more spacewalks. Get some rest OK." Finn says kissing her and goes out of the tent.

"Hey wait." Finn stops Clarke who's just walking by his tent.

"Nice hair." She says.

"We should talk about this." Finn says.

"You have a girlfriend Finn there is really nothing left to say." Clarke replies.

"Hey hold on. It's true I care about Raven but you and me we started something." Finn tells her.

"And I'm ending it." Clarke says solemnly.

"Are you sure about that? Because I'm not." Finn says.

"Guys, guys do you see that?" Someone yells looking at the sky.

Clarke and everyone else also looks up to see hundreds of flickering lights.

"They didn't work." Raven says coming up from behind.

"They didn't see the flares." Clarke realizes shocked.

"The meteor shower tells you that?" Bellamy asks confused.

"It's not a meteor shower it's a funeral hundreds of bodies being returned to the earth from the arc. This is what it looks like from the other side. They didn't get our message." Clarke explains sadly.

"This is all because of you." Raven yells angrily.

"I helped you find the radio." Bellamy reminds her.

"Yeah after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it." Raven sneers.

"He knows. And now he has to live with it." Clarke says accusingly.

"All I know my sister is out there and I'm gonna find her. You coming or what? Let's move out." Bellamy says and starts to lead the small group outside.

"We have to talk to them. 300 won't be enough. The oxygen level will just keep dropping and if we don't tell them that we survived down here they'll have to kill more people." Clarke says.

"Guys, we gotta go." Jasper tells them.

"I need to do this and you should stay and fix the radio." Finn tells Raven.

"Fix it? The transmitter is smashed. Unless there is an electronics depo out here we're not talking to the arc." Raven replies.

"Art supply store. I know a place you might be able to get a transmitter." Clarke says after thinking a second.

"Great, looks like you're coming with me instead." Raven tells Clarke.

"Let's go Finn." Jasper says.

"Be careful." Finn tells Clarke and Raven before Raven kisses him goodbye.

* * *

With Octavia

After waking up again she sees that her wound is treated and realizes that the grounder helped her but still looks for a way out and prying out a few rocks from a wall she sees a tunnel behind it. She squeezes into it and robs her way out of the cave, seeing a light coming from the end of the tunnel.

When she reaches the outside she notices that she's somewhere in a forest. After resting for a second she starts to run away running through the forest not knowing where she's going.

* * *

With Bellamy and the others

One of the search party sees something lying at the bottom of a hill and alerts the others that he might have found something. A second later the group gathers on the top of the hill and Bellamy tells them to get him the rope. He ties it around a tree and throws the other end down the hill using it to go down the steep hill safely.

When he reaches the bottom he sees a kunai lying on a rock with an arrow carved in it and sees that the rock has some blood on it as well.

"It's Octavia's or Naruto's either way we need to go this way." Bellamy yells up and the others follow him down one by one.

When Finn gets down he looks on the ground seeing foot prints and tells them "the prints are deeper going that way Octavia was carried away. The arrow must be from Naruto."

"Looks like." Bellamy agrees worriedly.

Following the trail of arrows Naruto left behind they come to an entrance where multiple corpses are on a pike and Finn says "I don't speak grounder but I'm pretty sure this means keep out."

"Go back if you want. My sister, my responsibility." Bellamy tells the group and Finn and Jasper go after him with the rest of them following after waiting a bit longer obviously more scared than the three leading them.

* * *

With Raven and Clarke

"They are so beautiful." Raven says stopping by some flowers.

"Raven I know you just got here yesterday but we don't have time for this." Clarke reminds her.

"Hurry up and save the world. You're just like your mom." Raven tells her following Clarke further through the woods.

"I'm not like my mom." Clarke responds sharply.

"Relax that's a compliment. Abby's a badass. The pod was her idea, it broke her heart not being able to come down with me but she never stopped believing that you were alive." Raven says.

"Yeah, mother of the year." Clarke says sarcastically.

"Well my mom was AWOL most of my life, when she'd show up it was empty handed. Pretty sure she had me just to trade in my rations for some moonshine." Raven says.

"How'd you survive?" Clarke asks her opening the hatch to the bunker.

"Boy next door Finn, he shared his rations. Remembered my birthday. He saved my life. He's my family." Raven explains and they go down the hatch to look for helpful parts.

"Let's try this one." Clarke says lifting a box on the table in the bunker.

"How did you find this place?" Raven asks her.

"I didn't Finn found it." Clarke replies going through the box and finds a remote controlled car.

"Hey will this work?" Clarke asks her handing her the car.

"Sweet. Radio frequency. If we can find the controller we'll be golden." Raven informs her and start to look for the controller near the sofa.

"Alright." Clarke replies and looks through the rest of the box.

"Finn made this." Raven says picking up the small two headed metal deer Finn made for her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we saw this two headed deer on the first day on the ground. Got it." Clarke replies, finding the controller in the box as well handing her the controller.

"Finn always says that he finds the beauty in the unexpected." Raven says, opening up the controller to see if the needed part is on it.

"Good to go?" Clarke asks.

"Yeah. We're good." Raven replies and they leave the bunker heading back to camp.

* * *

With Bellamy and the others

"I got nothing. I lost the trail." Finn tells them while in the back of the group a grounder takes the last man of their group silently by falling down on a rope and then getting pulled back up, slitting his throat.

"Wondering around these woods aimlessly is not gonna help find your sister." Finn argues.

"I'm not going back." Bellamy tells him.

"Hey where is John?" Roma, one of the girls of the group asks seeing him missing.

"I just saw him a second ago." Finn curses.

"Spread out he couldn't have gotten far." Bellamy tells them just before the corpse of their missing man falls down in the middle of the group.

"They use the trees." Finn says looking upwards.

"We shouldn't have crossed the boundary." another guy says.

"Now can we go back?" Roma asks scared.

"Grounder." Jasper tells them pointing in one direction. The other guy sees another grounder on the other side and tells them "another one."

"We should run." Finn suggests and they start to run through the woods, followed by the grounders.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto is walking around the woods looking for signs of where Octavia could have gone but can't find the trail. He noticed a few grounders around him but doesn't mind them watching him as long as they don't attack him, since he's an intruder in their home most likely. When he hears a familiar voice yell "grounders" coming from behind him not too far away, he decides not to take risks this time and releases his gravity seal, taking off towards where the yell came from in a blur.

* * *

With Bellamy and the others

"What are we gonna do they keep cutting us off?" Finn asks.

"I can't run much longer." Jasper tells them, still weakened by the spear wound.

"I'm sick of running anyway. They know where she is." Bellamy says deciding to stay his ground but the other guy in their group splits up from the group running away.

Roma goes after him and the others follow her.

The guy trips on a wire and is hit by a contraption which rammed a metal pole through his chest.

Roma sees his dead body and runs away screaming.

Bellamy wants to go after her yelling "Roma stop!" but Finn warns him "Wait there could be more traps. So they continue on more cautiously.

"they were leading us here. It's the only direction we could go." Jasper tells Finn, Bellamy and one other girl with everyone else of their group dead or missing.

"We gotta get Roma." Bellamy tells them leading the way.

Meanwhile Octavia is running through the woods but stops when she hears a scream and sees one of the girls from camp running away frantically. She wants to approach her but is grabbed by the same grounder that treated her wound and he pulls her down, putting his hand over her mouth and waits.

They see Roma run a bit further before they see a spear closing in fast and just before it hits the girl Naruto appears, stopping the spear just in time.

"Go back to the others." Naruto orders her and looks over to where the grounder is still restraining Octavia looking at him surprised.

Naruto runs over to them, not using his full speed now that people are watching and frees Octavia from the grounders grip, aiming the spear at the grounders throat.  
"Tell your men to back down." Naruto orders.

"Wait, don't hurt him he saved me." Octavia tells Naruto.

Naruto turns to the grounder curiously and asks "Do you speak our language? No, well thank you for helping her anyway for what it's worth." getting no reply in return he hands the grounder the spear and takes Octavia's hand, turning around to lead her over to where the others are, but the grounder stops them, waving his hand for them to follow him.

Naruto looks at Octavia for her opinion and she nods her head telling him that they should go with him. Naruto says "Wait here. I'll get the others, if he tries anything scream."

Naruto runs off to where he can feel the others with his emotion sensing ability while Octavia gets knocked out by the grounder before carrying her back to his cave, after blowing into his horn fake signaling the other grounders that the acid fog is coming.

Naruto arrives at the others location when they hear the horn sound and sees the group of 5 pull out a sleeping bag, squeezing into it, while the grounders start to run away for a while before coming back headed towards the others.

Naruto uses the opportunity and takes out all the grounders nearby, flashing behind them with his speed and slashing their throat with a kunai.

"Shouldn't have tried to kill our people." Naruto whispers not liking killing people without reason.

He walks back over to the others still hiding in the sleeping bag and kicks it telling them "Guys? Do you really think that that sleeping bag will help you against the grounders?" laughing at them a little.

"Naruto?" Jasper asks sticking his head out of the sleeping bag.

"Yeah. I found Octavia by the way. Turns out she wasn't kidnapped but treated by a grounder." Naruto informs them while they all get out of the bag, packing it up and Roma hugs him saying "Thank you." over and over

"It's alright, the grounders took off." Naruto lies patting her back.

"Alright come on guys, Octavia is over there." Naruto tells them and leads them over to the tree where he left her with the grounder.

"Son of a bitch. Octavia said we could trust the guy." Naruto yells angrily seeing them gone and punches a tree, making a huge dent in it causing Finn to gulp at seeing Naruto's strength.

"Alright at least I can pick up the trail again. Come or leave I don't care." Naruto tells them and starts following the foot prints left by the grounder.

"Man I really don't want to get on his bad side." Finn whispers to Jasper.

"You got that right." Jasper replies looking at the dent in the tree.

* * *

At camp

Raven is working on the radio in the dropship when Clarke comes in asking "How is it coming? Are you OK, you hardly said a word on the way back from the bunker."

"Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me Finn didn't make this for you. Tell me you weren't screwing my boyfriend as I was risking my ass to come down here." Raven says angrily, showing her the metal deer.

"I can't tell you that." Clarke replies sadly.

"He made one for me too, just in case you thought you were special." Raven says more saddened than angry now.

"Do you think I wanted this? I didn't even know you existed. Look as far as he knew you were dead Raven, my mom too and everyone we knew on the arc. There was nothing we could do to stop it." Clarke tells her close to tears.

"He could have waited more than 10 days." Raven says crying and sits back down, asking Clarke who is walking away "Do you love him?"

"I hardly know him." Clarke replies and leaves Raven alone knowing that it must be even harder for her than for herself.

* * *

With Naruto and the rest

They all follow Naruto to the entrance of the hideout, which is under a metal grid, put over a hole in the ground. Naruto pushes the grid aside and they go in.

Inside the cave Octavia has woken up not too long ago and is trying to free herself from the chains but realizes that she won't be able to get out like this, so she takes a stone and hits the grounder over the head knocking him out seemingly and she takes the key around his neck, trying to open the lock on the chains restraining her. Hearing someone coming she drops the key and looks at the entrance to the room fearfully but sees Naruto, her brother, Jasper, Finn and two girls from the camp.

"Bellamy? Get the key." Octavia says fearfully, having been knocked out and held captive by the grounder for the second time now.

"Monroe, Roma watch the entrance." Bellamy orders and the girls leave to watch the entrance while Bellamy unlocks Octavia, who immediately hugs him, glad to see him.

The grounder starts to wake up again but plays dead, not wanting the others to know it.

"We should go now, before he wakes up." Octavia tells them hugging Naruto and Jasper.

"He's not gonna wake up. Naruto move." Bellamy tells her angrily and takes a spear, getting ready to kill the grounder while Naruto is kneeling next to him wanting to see if he's alive and turns to Bellamy saying "put it down, we won't kill him."

"Like hell we won't." Bellamy yells and stabs his spear at the grounder but Naruto stops it before it reaches him and the grounder reacts by pulling his knife, stabbing Naruto in the ribs and knocking Bellamy over. He quickly gives Naruto an apologetic look but then and starts to wrestle for the spear with Bellamy who got back up and the grounder over powers him, trying to stab Bellamy, who fell down during the fight through his throat. Bellamy manages to hold onto the spear with Naruto helping by grabbing the tip with one of his hands from his lying position, getting stabbed through the hand slowly.

"Man I'm getting tired of catching spears." Naruto moans painfully.

"Stop that's my brother" Octavia yells frantically, kneeling next to Naruto to keep pressure on his wound.

The grounder starts to pull back but Jasper comes up behind the grounder, knocking him over the head with his weapon, knocking him out for good this time.

The group hurry back to camp with Bellamy and Finn supporting Naruto who is getting weaker by the minute and close to passing out and realizes that it's due to the poison the grounder used on the blade since his healing isn't as potent without Kurama helping he might need the antidote after all.

Not far from the camp Naruto looses consciousness hoping 'I hope they know the blade is poisoned.' but too weak to tell them and Bellamy carries him the rest of the way.

"Clarke, where is Clarke? Get Clarke now!" Jasper yells going through the gate, supporting Octavia since her leg is still not fully healed.

"I'm here what's up?" Clarke asks running up to them while everyone is gathering to see what's up.

"Naruto? What happened?" Clarke asks shocked seeing the knife in his ribs.

"He's alive." Clarke says checking his pulse.

"Bellamy told us not to take the knife out." Jasper tells her.

"That was a good call, get him in the dropship now, go!" Clarke orders the guys taking Naruto from Bellamy.

"Clarke can you save him?" Octavia asks worried.

"No, not me, I need my mother. I need to talk to her." Clarke replies.

"There is still no radio." Raven tells them hurriedly.

"Raven fix it! Go!" Clarke orders and Raven leaves to fix it as fast as possible.

"Hey, are you OK?" Clarke asks Octavia who is limping headed to the dropship.

"Yeah, just go." Octavia tells her weakly.

"Hey, hey why were you defending him?" Bellamy asks his sister angrily.

"Because he saved my life, that spear that almost hit Rona would have hit me hadn't he stopped me." Octavia explains.

"No, Naruto and I saved your life. For all you know he was keeping you alive to use you as bait for one of their life traps." Bellamy yells.

"No I don't think so." Octavia replies.

"No, you don't think! They killed two of our people today and if you let me kill him when I had the chance Naruto wouldn't be in there dying right now!" Bellamy yells angrily.

"Stop it, stop blaming me for your mistakes. What happened to Naruto is not my fault. I wanted to leave and if Naruto dies in there that's on you." Octavia yells back.

"Everything that's gone wrong is because of you. You got me locked up on the arc. You wanted me to go to that stupid dance. You got mom killed!" Octavia shouts angrily.

"Me? Mom was floated for having you. She was dead because you're alive. That was her choice. I didn't have a choice. My life ended the day you were born." Bellamy tells her venting all his piled up anger.

Octavia looks at him shocked and then leaves headed to the dropship to see how Naruto is doing.

Bellamy walks over to the doors of the camp telling the guard outside "Get inside. Go, a storm is coming." and pulls the door closed.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto of the Skycrew

Everyone at camp is hiding in the dropship from the storm brewing outside while Raven is using the radio she rebuild to try and contact the arc. After some time Raven finally receives a reply.

"Raven are you there?" Abby asks from the observation deck of the arc. She had previously been stripped of her rank as a member of the council but that doesn't matter to her at the moment, because the 100 are alive.

"Mom, mom it's me." Clarke replies over the radio.

"Clarke?" Abby asks relieved.

"Mom I need your help. One of our people was stabbed by a grounder." Clarke informs them.

"Clarke, are you saying there are survivors on the ground?" Jaha asks her.

"Yes. The earth is survivable, we're not alone. Mom, he's dying the knife is still in his chest." Clarke replies.

"OK, can you patch me through to medical." She asks the technician next to her.

"Of course" he replies and gives her access to the medical files, opening it on a display in front of her.

"Clarke, is my son with you?" Jaha asks hopefully.

"I'm so sorry. Wells is dead." Clarke answers.

"Clarke needs you. Patch me in when they're finished." Jaha tells Abby and leaves the room, going to his quarters to mourn and think of the next steps.

"Clarke, I'll talk you through it step by step." Abby tells her but the feed cuts out.

"What? Raven what's wrong?" Clarke asks her.

"It's not the radio. It's the storm." Raven informs her.

"Clarke, we need to hurry." Abby says over the radio, having just gotten information that there is a hurricane right on top of them.

Octavia comes into the dropship, having gotten some of Monty's moonshine as disinfectant giving it to Clarke.

"Monty's moonshine?" Clarke asks sniffing the bottle.

"Pretty sure no germ could survive it." Octavia tells her nodding.

"The storm's getting worse. Monroe close the doors." Clarke orders the girl.

"But we still have people out there." Monroe disagrees.

"Monty, Finn and Jasper are still not back yet. Neither is Bellamy." Octavia informs her.

"It's alright, they'll find somewhere to ride it out." Clarke says.

"Here, you wanted a needle to stitch him up." Raven tells Clarke, handing her the needle.

"Alright, I still need something to close the wound." Clarke tells them.

"There is some wire on the second we haven't used on the tents." Octavia suggests.

"Stay away from the blue wires, I rigged them up to draw power from the solar panels on the roof. That means they're hot, you got that?" Raven tells Octavia who is going up the ladder.

"Yeah." Octavia says.

"Hey they're back!" someone yells and Bellamy walks in with a few of his men, dragging the grounder along, blindfolded and tied up.

"Bellamy. The hell are you doing?" Octavia asks her brother seeing the beaten up grounder, who saved her.

"It's time to get some answers." Bellamy says.

"Oh you mean revenge?" Octavia asks annoyed.

"I mean Intel." Bellamy replies.

"Bellamy she's right." Clarke says and the radio then transmits Abby saying "Clarke, we're ready can you hear me?"

"Look this is not who we are." Clarke tells Bellamy not agreeing with his intended methods.

"It is now." Bellamy replies decided and tells his men to get the grounder to the top floor and Octavia goes to the second floor to fetch the wire.

"The blade is at a sharp upward angle, between the sixth and seventh rib." Clarke tells her while Naruto wakes up groaning.

"Man I got a killer headache." He says weakly from the table he's lying on.

"Naruto? You got stabbed?" Abby asks him recognizing the voice.

Looking down he sees the blade stuck in his side.

"Looks like it." Naruto laughs lightly, wincing a bit.

"Can you tell how deep it goes?" Abby asks.

"I can't tell how deep it goes." Clarke says and Naruto cuts in "feels like two to three centimeters."

"Alright, just don't move the knife yet." Abby instructs.

Octavia comes down from the second floor, having some wire with her and sees Naruto awake.

"Naruto! You're awake. "She shouts happily.

"For now." Naruto replies with a grin.

"sterilize your hands." Clarke tells Octavia handing her the moonshine.

"Clarke, do you see any fluid?" Abby asks while the others on the lower floor get into an argument and disrupt Clarke.

"Clear the room." Clarke tells Raven.

"Everyone upstairs now, let's go!" Raven shouts at them before sitting down at the radio again trying to stabilize the connection with the storm interfering.

"Clarke I need you to tell me if there is any fluid leaking from the wound." Abby says while the others on the floor go to the second floor.

"No." Clarke replies looking at the wound.

"That's good, really good. You got lucky." Abby says.

"Yeah, I feel really lucky." Naruto says sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile on the top floor Bellamy is tying the grounder up and looks through his stuff, finding a book with drawings of their camp, Octavia, a list of how many of them are alive and a bag with small viles with herbs.

* * *

With Clarke and the others

"OK, Clarke firm grip on the knife. You'll need to angle it upward to the left, very slightly to the left as it exits through the rip cage." Abby instructs while her assistant shows her a 3d model, informing her of the danger of pulling the knife out wrong.

"How slightly?" Clarke asks.

"3 millimeters, got it?" Abby tells her.

"Yeah OK, I got it. Here goes." Clarke replies.

"Steady hands Clarke, you've assisted me in med bay before and once the knife is out the hard part is over." Abby says.

Clarke shaking gets ready to grip the knife when Naruto grabs her hand telling her "I trust you. But the hard part won't be over. The blade is poisoned."

"poisoned?" Clarke asks shocked.

"what do you mean poison?" Abby asks hearing Clarke

"Naruto says the knife is poisoned."

"Well then you'll need to find out what the antidote is after the blade is gone or else it's likely he won't make it." Abby says.

"Alright. Extracting now." Clarke says and grips the knife with Naruto holding her arm, supporting her.

"OK, here it goes." Clarke says and starts to pull out the knife when the entire dropship shakes from the storm, throwing Octavia and Raven over, while Naruto managed to use some chakra to stick to the table and to keep Clarke steady.

Clarke looks at him shocked wondering how he managed to keep them from falling over like everyone else.

"Sorry, I'm gonna pass out now. You'll have to find the antidote yourselves." Naruto whispers before passing out again.

"Clarke what happened? Clarke!" Abby asks concerned having heard the loud rumble.

"It's out she did it." Raven says seeing Clarke with the knife in her hand.

Octavia stands up immediately going over to Naruto asking Clarke scared "What's wrong with him? Why is he unconscious again?"

"I don't know but he knew that he was gonna pass out so I hope he'll be OK once we find the antidote." Clarke replies.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Octavia asks feeling lost since Naruto usually was the one she depended on ever since they landed.

"The grounder. Bellamy has him upstairs he can tell us what the antidote is, but first we need to stitch him up or else it can get infected." Clarke says and she stitches him up with help from Octavia.

"Done." Clarke says somewhat relieved.

"Great. Can you dress the wound?" Abby asks.

"We'll make do." Clarke says but Naruto starts to seize and foam at the mouth.

"Put him on his side. I have seen this before, Naruto was right about the poison." Clarke instructs Octavia, helping her put Naruto on his side before saying "Raven. Keep an eye on him we need to talk to the grounder to find out what he used."

Clarke and Octavia go up to the top floor and Clarke goes over to the grounder asking "what's on this?" holding up the knife.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asks.

"He poisoned the blade. You knew Naruto was gonna die no matter what we did." Clarke replies shouting at the grounder.

"Clarke he doesn't understand you." Octavia says.

"The viles, it's gotta be here." Bellamy says handing Clarke the viles the grounder had with him.

"You'd have to be stupid to have a poison around without an antidote." Clarke says opening the box containing the viles.

"Which one?" Clarke shouts at him.

"Show us please. Naruto saved your life, why would you want him dead?" Octavia pleads.

"Our friend is dying down there and you can stop that." Clarke says hopefully.

"I know how to make him talk." Bellamy says torturing the grounder by hitting him with a seatbelt's metal clip like a whip with Octavia yelling at him to stop but being held back by Bellamy's men.

After a while Murphy stands up from his seat in a corner of the floor saying "I know a better way."

"What is it?" Clarke asks sounding desperate.

"Easy, cut him with his knife. If he doesn't want to die he'll have no choice but to tell us the antidote." Murphy explains.

"I have an even better idea." Octavia says picking up the knife cutting herself across the arm, making the grounder struggle in his bindings.

"He won't let me die." Octavia says and brings over the viles, spreading them on the ground and pointing the knife at some viles looking up at him and asking "This one?" until he points his head to the left and Octavia picks that one up showing it to him asking "Is this the one?" getting a slow nod in return she leaves the floor with Clarke to give Naruto and herself the antidote.

"How do we know if it works?" Octavia asks after Clarke gave Naruto the medicine and used his shirt as a bandage after cleaning it and wrapping another piece of cloth around Naruto's hand after cleaning it with the moonshine since the stab wound didn't go in deep.

"We'll know if he wakes up. I didn't know you two were so close though." Clarke replies thinking about how she risked her life.

"He's the only one who tells me the truth and he saved my life multiple times now." Octavia says holding Naruto's hand, looking at him appreciatively.

"He'll need water when he does, do you mind?" Clarke asks her, so Octavia puts his hand on his stomach, going upstairs to get some water.

Clarke strokes his hair close to tears after Octavia is gone saying "I can't do this without you. You're the only one other than Wells who trusted and supported me from the start."

"Clarke, can you hear me?" Abby asks over the radio.

After a second to catch her bearings she answers "Yeah, I'm here."

"Clarke, the uhm, The storm is passing. How is Naruto doing?"

"I think he'll be OK." Clarke replies.

"Well that's thanks to you. I'm so proud of you. Clarke your father would be so proud of you too." Abby says.

Clarke stands up from her seat beside Naruto, walking over to the radio and says "don't talk about him." angrily.  
"Clarke? Baby I know something else is wrong. Please tell me what it is." Abby tells her.

"Dad's dead because of you. You turned him in, I know it. Wells told me everything before he… He let me believe that he did it so that I'd hate him instead of you." Clarke says crying.

"Clarke, Clarke I want you to listen to me that was never supposed to happen. Jaha was supposed to talk him out of it." Abby says and Clarke punches a button on the radio yelling "No, I'm done talking to you." and goes back over to Naruto still crying while Abby on the arc also cries at knowing her daughter hates her.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispers glancing at her through barely opened eyelids.

"what?" Clarke asks surprised to see him conscious.

"I heard you talking to your mom, I didn't know. I'm sorry." Naruto tells her before falling unconscious again.

Octavia comes back down with the water, putting it next to Naruto and then goes to the top floor, cleaning the blood of the grounder.

"I'm sorry they did that to you. I know you don't understand me but thank you for not letting Naruto die. He's all I have left. "Octavia says thinking back to the conversation she had with her brother earlier.

"thank you." the grounder chokes out silently making Octavia look at him shocked.

"Hey did he just say something?" Bellamy's guard asks, close to sleep.

"No." Octavia says, going downstairs back to Naruto, laying down on a bed near the table Naruto's on.

The next Morning Clarke is walking around the lower floor nervously, waiting for Naruto to wake up.

When Naruto wakes up she goes over, smiling relieved saying "Hey."

"Hey yourself. I'm guessing you found the antidote?" Naruto says.

"Actually she saved you." Clarke says looking over to Octavia with Naruto.

"Don't sell yourself short. Pulling out a knife in a wobbling building is no small feat either." Naruto tells her grinning.

"About that, how were we the only thing not falling over?" Clarke asks him.

"Maybe I'll tell you later. Remember, I told you with the panther it's a secret." Naruto says chuckling lightly.

Shaking her head at Naruto's attitude she goes over to Octavia, waking her up.

"Octavia, he's awake."

Octavia immediately goes over to Naruto, hugging him lightly saying "Thank god you're OK."

"I heard this time you saved me for a change." Naruto replies laughing a little, getting a light hit on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and don't you forget it." Octavia says grinning.

"I don't intend to." Naruto replies gently stroking her hand.

"Anyway, what happened to the grounder?" Naruto asks her.

"Bellamy has him locked up on the top floor." Octavia informs him.

"I'll need to speak to him when I can walk to find out his intentions." Naruto says thoughtfully.

"That might not be as problematic as you think. Don't tell anybody but he said thank you, which means he understands our language." Octavia whispers.

"That's good. So how're you doing? You're looking a little worse for wear." Naruto asks her jokingly.

"You're one to talk Mr. I get hit by weapons to protect people." Octavia laughs.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that happening too often anymore, I won't restrain myself anymore. I'm sick of being caught off guard because I want to appear normal." Naruto replies.

"Wait you mean when you were kicking everyone's ass before now you were restraining yourself?" Octavia asks shocked.

"Well yeah, remember, from another dimension." Naruto whispers pointing at himself.

"OK, now you're just making me even more curious about that. One of the first thing's we'll do after you're well again is you'll tell me your whole story." Octavia says.

"Deal." Naruto smiles.

* * *

In the meantime on the Arc Marcus is blaming himself for the death of the 320 people they sacrificed while Jaha informs everyone that the ground is survivable and offers the now free seat on the Council to the former chancellor who is the representative of the worker group. At the council meeting he informs everyone that they need to get back to the ground but that there are over 2000 people on the arc but only place for 700 people on the dropships.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto of the Skycrew

Naruto is washing his shirt, since he has to use it as a bandage for now and Roma approaches him, after he steps out of the tent, holding the water storage.

"Hi there." She says flirtatiously, touching his arm and checking him out since he's partially bare chested.

"Hey? what's going on?" Naruto asks her confused.

"Not much, I just wanted to tell you that if you ever want to have a good time look me up, hero."

She tells him winking and kissing his cheek.

Naruto blushes but replies "Thanks for the offer, but there is someone I like, so it's not gonna happen." looking over to Octavia, who was watching them since she wants to keep an eye on Naruto because of his wound.

Roma follows his eyes and grunts before walking off saying "fine, it's your loss."

Naruto goes over to Octavia, who is standing at the drop ship.

"Hey, so is there anything you want to do?" Naruto asks her.

"Hmpf, why don't you ask your new lady friend to hang out with you." Octavia replies walking into the dropship, feeling confused why she reacted this way to seeing Naruto get hit on by another girl.

"Wha? Wait, where are you going?" Naruto asks following her.

"To see the grounder." Octavia replies.

"Need some help getting in?" Naruto offers.

"No!" Octavia replies sharply.

"OK, have it your way. I'll help the others with the supplies." Naruto tells her before walking outside to help pack up some food.

Octavia sits in a seat in the dropship waiting for her brother who's with the grounder at the moment to come out and tries to figure out what made her feel so pissed at Naruto.

'Why should I care if he flirts with some girl? Do I have a crush on him? I mean he saved me multiple times already, maybe I just don't want him to leave me behind to make myself feel safe? But he is good looking, funny and nice why shouldn't I have a crush on him?'

* * *

Meanwhile with Clarke

Clarke is talking to the council over the improved radio with audio and video signals going both ways. "Tell me about the grounder. Can he provide you with insight on how to survive winter?" Jaha asks her.

"We're doing everything we can here. Storing nuts and berries, smoking meat, digging for roots but the truth is we'll freeze before we starve." Clarke tells them.

"There is good news on that front. According to documents before the war there is an old emergency aid depot near your camp. Here are the coordinates." Marcus tells her showing her a tablet with the coordinates.

"In addition to supplies it can provide shelter for the hundred and the citizens coming down from the arc." Jaha says.

"And what makes you think it's intact?" Clarke asks doubtfully.

"It was designed to withstand nuclear warfare." Marcus answers.

"Alright it's worth a shot." Clarke replies.

"Chancellor I have to object. Project exodus is on the way, the kids should sit tight in camp until the first dropship launches." Diana says

"Even if everything would go without a hitch the hundred would die from exposure before we arrive. I'd like a moment alone with Clarke please and I know that there is a line of parents waiting to talk to their kids." Jaha says making everyone else leave the room.

"Clarke, we all are very proud of what you've done down there. Your mother..." Jaha starts to say.

"I don't want to talk about my mother." Clarke cuts in sharply.

"Please Clarke it's time to forgive. Let me schedule a time for you and Abby to sit down."Jaha suggests.

"Look I know you both think that betraying my dad and killing him was an unavoidable tragedy, but I don't see it that way and I never will. So let's just have someone who actually wants to talk to their parents have a turn." Clarke says and leaves after getting told the first kids name.

"Dax? Have you guys seen Dax?" Clarke asks Monty and Jasper, who are storing nuts.

"Over there by the meats." Monty replies. Clarke walks over to him and informs him that it's his turn.

Dax goes into the tent, sitting down to see his mother, but instead a guard sits down in front of the screen.

"Where is my mom?" Dax asks.

"You can see her after you and me have a little talk. You alone?" the guard asks.

"Yeah, why?" Dax replies.

"If I remember correctly you beat a man to death." the guard says.

"He stole from me." Dax defends himself.

"Relax, I'm giving you a chance to fix it and in return I'm giving you a chance to get your mom on the first dropship and to get you a secure assignment when we're on the ground." the guard offers

"What do you want me to do?" Dax asks intrigued.

"Kill Bellamy Blake." The guard orders.

* * *

With Octavia

Bellamy comes down from the top floor and sees his sister sitting in a seat waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Bellamy asks.

"I'm not moving until you let me go up there to talk to him." Octavia replies.

"Get comfortable. I let him live, isn't that enough?" Bellamy says.

"He saved my life. And yours by blowing into the horn." Octavia tells her brother.

"He's still dangerous." Bellamy says decidedly.

"Only because of what you did." Octavia replies.

"Whatever twisted connection you think you have with that animal, forget it. You don't get to see him, end of conversation." Bellamy orders.

"Why do you even care if I ruined your life? You should want me to go up there. Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll kill me, problem solved." Octavia replies annoyed.

"Octavia, you know I didn't mean that." Bellamy tries to apologize but she doesn't listen to him.

"The answer is still no, I'm not talking to Jaha." Bellamy tells Clarke who just walked into the dropship.

"Hey relax, that's not why I'm here." Clarke replies.

"What then?" Bellamy questions.

"The arc found some old records show us a supply depot not far from here." Clarke informs him.

"What kind of supplies?" Bellamy asks intrigued.

"the kind that might give us a chance to live through winter. I'm planning to check it out and could use the back up." Clarke answers.

"Why are you asking me?" Bellamy asks.

"Because right now the only one I'd trust to have my back is not well enough to come and with you I at least know that you can take care of yourself." Clarke replies.

"Let me get my stuff, I'll meet you in ten." Bellamy tells her and leaves to get his stuff, while Clarke goes to check on Naruto's wound.

"How're you feeling?" Clarke asks him, removing his shirt tied around his wound.

"Good, confused." Naruto replies.

"How come?" Clarke asks seeing if his wound has any signs of infection.

"Meh don't worry about it, Octavia was just really weird when I tried to talk to her." Naruto says sighing.

"Octavia is always weird." Clarke tells him.

"I guess you've got a point." Naruto chuckles.

"Looks good, redo the bandage a few times and you should be fully healed in no time. I'll be out of camp today." Clarke tells him.

"Want me to come?" Naruto offers.

"No, I asked Bellamy to help me with the mission the ark send us on."

"OK, let me rephrase that, can I come?" Naruto asks excitedly.

"No, you need to rest. In fact you shouldn't even be able to be up right now, but seeing how your wound is doing fine be glad I don't order bed rest and make some guys tie you down." Clarke laughs a little at his enthusiasm.

"OK, OK I get it." Naruto replies disappointed.

"Yeah, you're not the only one not liking you accompanying me." Clarke mumbles.

"Hey, you'll get over the whole Finn thing and then everything will look differently. Plus I'm sure you and your mom will be able to find a way to make up." Naruto tells her supportively, holding her shoulders to make her look at him.

"We'll see. Before you give any relationship you'd better get your own ones under control." Clarke tells him doubtfully, nodding over at the dropship.

"Hey, I'm trying it's not that easy if you get blown off after just saying Hi." Naruto laughs lightly.

"See you later, I gotta go." Clarke tells him shaking her head.

Clarke walking by Finns tent hears him having sex with Raven and picks up speed disappointed, meeting up with Bellamy who packed a huge amount of rations and they leave to check out the depot, unknowingly to them followed by Dax.

After Clarke left Naruto mulls over her advice for a second before going into the dropship to try talking to Octavia again.

"Hey again. So, the others outside are only storing food not really the needed excitement level for me to get involved for a longer time." Naruto says.

"So?" Octavia replies still not knowing how to feel around Naruto.

"So, do you have any exciting things to do?" Naruto asks her.

"Well I'm waiting for Miller to talk to his parents so I can seek up and talk to the grounder." Octavia informs him.

"Well, let's speed it along then. Wait on the second floor a second and come up after Miller left." Naruto tells her and climbs up the ladder, knocking on the hatch, arriving on the upper floor.

"What do you want? Bellamy told us no one is to talk to him." Miller asks Naruto.

"First of all Bellamy can say what he wants, I already proofed everyone that his orders don't apply to me and they don't have to apply to you either. Secondly I'm here for a little payback after getting stabbed." Naruto tells him.

"then get your payback." Miller tells him.

"I don't think you want to be here for this." Naruto smiles at him sadistically.

"Alright get me when you're done and don't mess him up too much or I'll get in trouble with Bellamy." Miller replies and climbs down the ladder to get something to drink and wait for Naruto to do his thing. A few seconds after Miller left Octavia climbs up to the top floor and Naruto locks the hatch behind her.

Naruto sees the grounder look between him and Octavia with some fear in his eyes.

"Ahh, don't worry what I told Miller was a complete lie." Naruto tells the grounder with a carefree expression.

"I brought you some water." Octavia tells him, letting him drink some.

"Sorry I haven't been to see you till now, my brother has been keeping me away." Octavia tells him while Naruto lies down relaxing in front of him, looking at him sideways.

"Don't worry about me, Octavia filled me in about you being able to understand us. I'm just here to help her, and ask a few questions of my own afterwards." Naruto tells him.

"Let me get you cleaned up quick." Octavia says and reaches for the towel lying nearby.

"Don't. We need Miller to believe I delivered some payback." Naruto tells her.

"This is all my fault, because I freaked out so bad, when you locked me up in that cave. You'd totally understand why if you knew how I grew up." Octavia says feeling guilty.

"My name is Lincoln." the grounder tells them.

"I'm Octavia." she replies.

"Naruto." Naruto says lifting his hand in a greeting.

"Is that it? Is that all you're gonna say?" Octavia asks him.

"It's not safe to talk." Lincoln tells her.

"If it's not safe to talk, then why tell me your name?" Octavia asks him.

"I want you to remember me, after I'm dead." Lincoln explains.

"You don't have to die dude. Look I just wanna know a few things and I'll help you get away. You don't even have to answer things You fear will endanger your folk." Naruto tells him now sitting in a meditative position but gets silence in return.

"You can trust him. He saved your life." Octavia says.

"And he saved my life many times, just like you did." Octavia adds.

"What do you want to know?" Lincoln asks.

"Are your people peaceful or violent?" Naruto questions.

"We have our ways." Lincoln tells him.

"Care to elaborate? Survival of the strong? No man left behind?" Naruto asks.

"Blood for blood." Lincoln replies.

"I get it, you know though that that's not the right way to go, right? Why else safe Octavia." Naruto asks.

"I see both flaws and merits in our ways." Lincoln says.

"How many of you are there? And is everyone on the ground united?" Naruto asks but gets no response.

"OK, you don't want to talk about that." Naruto says.

"Is there a reason why your people attacked us when we came looking for Octavia?" Naruto asks.

"You intruded our land." Lincoln says.

"Alright, I think you've been forthright enough. So how do we get him out Octavia?" Naruto asks her, making the grounder look at him surprised that he didn't keep asking about their military strength, only about their way of living.

"I don't know, you said you'll help him get away." Octavia says still bothered by Naruto talking to that other girl.

"Hey, calm down. Look I can get him out because of you know what any time but I'd rather not blow my secret." Naruto tells her whispering.

"Let's try to come up with a plan and if we don't have anything until nightfall, I'll bust you out, blowing my own secret OK?" Naruto tells Lincoln before walking to him getting a nod in return.

Naruto then unwraps his bandage around his hand, stabbing himself a bit with a kunai, reopening the wound and smears blood on Lincoln telling him laughing lightly "Sorry, but the other guy has to think I hurt you at least a little bit."

Lincoln nods OK and Naruto leaves with Octavia, trying to come up with ideas to get Lincoln free without Naruto having to use his supernatural abilities.

Naruto tells Miller that he can go up now and they go outside the dropship to brainstorm.

* * *

With Clarke and Bellamy

They get to the bunker and look through the stuff stored in it, finding blankets, probably already rotten food and weapons. Bellamy teaches Clarke how to shoot and they eat some nuts, causing them to hallucinate like the rest of the others at camp. Clarke thinks that she's talking to her father about her mother killing him and that he'd want her to forgive her mother. Bellamy leaves to get some air and has a nightmare about the 320 people that died because of him, coming after him to haunt him but snaps out of the hallucination somewhere along the way, seeing that the beating he took was real but came from Dax, who tells him that the guard which gave Bellamy the gun wants him dead. When he's about to get shot Clarke aims at Dax, telling him to stop and they end up shooting at each other, but Clarke has bad luck and her bullet is a dud, so she runs to hide behind a tree while Bellamy starts to fight Dax in close range but gets overpowered and Dax is choking him on the ground when Bellamy sees a bullet and picks it up, jamming it in Dax's throat, killing him.

Both Clarke and Bellamy then lean against a tree, still coming down from the hallucinogen effect of the nuts. Bellamy confesses that he wants to flee since Jaha won't pardon him but Clarke convinces him that they need him and can't make it without him.

* * *

At camp

Monty and Jasper are both high and while Monty thinks about physics and nature Jasper is thinking that grounders are following him and attacking the camp.

Jasper runs over to Octavia and Naruto hectically yelling "Octavia, I think I'm going nuts. The grounders are here or I'm going crazy." Jasper says looking around freaked out.

"Slow down, what's wrong?" Octavia asks.

"Him." Jasper says looking over at his hallucination.

Octavia and Naruto look in the direction Jasper is staring and she tells him "Jasper, there is no one there."

"Right there! We have to run, or Naruto! You have to kill him." Jasper yells freaked out.

"Calm down Jasper, are you on something?" Octavia asks him.

"I love you and I want you to know that." Jasper says eating another nut.

Octavia opens his hand to see what he's eating. "Is this all you've eaten today?" She asks Jasper curiously.

"It is but who the hell cares now." Jasper says hopelessly.

"Relax, here buddy take this." Octavia says giving Jasper a stick making Naruto look at her confused while Jasper says "It's a stick."

"No, this is an anti grounder stick. So as long as you hold it and sit right here the grounders won't be able to get near you." Octavia tells him and looks over to the box which is being filled with the nuts Jasper has eaten.

"Makes sense, I'll stay right here." Jasper says having calmed down.

"Wow, he's way out of it." Naruto says.

"Yeah, and this is what we'll use to break Lincoln out." Octavia tells him excitedly, holding up the nut Jasper gave her.

"You think he's like this from eating those nuts?" Naruto questions.

"Yeah, he said it's the only thing he has eaten." Octavia replies.

"Alright, how do we do this?" Naruto asks and Octavia fills him in on her plan.

"OK, seems like it could work. I'll get this to Miller, you get the others to eat the nuts." Naruto tells her and grabs a pack of nuts. Naruto then goes to the top floor of the dropship and looks though the hatch yelling to Miller "heads up, here's a little thank you for allowing me to let of some steam." and throws him the nuts.

"Thanks." Miller replies and starts to eat the nuts.

Naruto and Octavia wait for a while, until the hallucinations started for everyone and Octavia takes a jacket which is lying around with her to Lincoln. When they get to the floor the grounder is on Naruto cuts his rope and Octavia helps him in the Jacket, since he's weak from being held captive for 2 days.

"You need to go now." She tells him.

"Why are you doing this?" Lincoln asks them.

"I promised you I'd get you free and I think Octavia wants to repay you for saving her." Naruto informs him, helping him stand.

"Even in these clothes I'll be seen." Lincoln tells them weakly.

"People are seeing plenty of things right now." Octavia tells him.

"How?" Lincoln asks.

"I gave everyone some ration which have a hallucinogen effect." Octavia answers.

"Jobi nuts. The food you gave my guard, they cause visions when they go bad but it wears off." Lincoln says.

"Good, just get as far away as you can, just don't get yourself killed." Octavia says zipping up his Jacket.

Lincoln nods and then kisses Octavia.

Naruto who's waiting for Lincoln on the ladder clears his throat, making them break the kiss and tells Lincoln "Come on, we have to get you out now." While Octavia notices the hurt expression on his face.

"Let's go." Lincoln agrees and the two of them climb down the ladder.

When they get out of the dropship Finn stands in the grounder way. He and Raven hadn't eaten any nuts since they were sleeping after having sex and are now trying to contain everyone at camp so they don't hurt themselves or wander off.

"Finn, let us through." Naruto says.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks.

"Yes. He's not dangerous." Naruto replies and Finn steps to the side to let the two pass.

"Thanks." Naruto says helping the grounder outside the gate.

"We should be OK now but just to be safe I'll accompany you until you have enough distance between yourself and the camp for the others to catch up." Naruto tells him, while helping him walk since he's still stumbling a little bit.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Lincoln asks.

"Well, you seem like a decent guy and you saved Octavia plus she seems to like you. That's why I'm helping you, but I have to warn you if you hurt her in any way I'll slaughter you and anyone who stands in my way." Naruto tells him threateningly releasing half of his killing intent, making Lincoln fall to the ground, breathing heavily. (similar to what Orochimaru used on Sasuke in the forest of death)

Naruto helps him up and hands him a stone knife, "alright I think you're safe now." Naruto tells him before heading back to camp.

"Thank you." Lincoln said one more time before leaving himself.

* * *

When Naruto gets back to camp most of the others are back to normal.

Octavia is talking to Monty, walking around camp to make it seem like she too has eaten the nuts.

"Rough night?" Monty asks her.

"Yeah, my head it's killing me. You?" Octavia replies.

"I'm pretty sure I ate a pine cone cause earth told me to." Monty says trying to remember what happened.

"He's gone! The grounder is gone." Miller yells, having gone up to check on their prisoner.

Everyone starts to worry what might happen, if he comes back with other grounders.

Bellamy and Clarke arrive at camp and go to where the group is now huddled up.

"Let the grounders come. We've been afraid of them for far too long. Why? Because of their knifes and spear. I don't know about you but I'm tired of being afraid." Bellamy tells them, slinging the guns they got from the bunker from their shoulders making everyone excited that they can defend themselves now.

"These are weapons OK? Not toys and we have to be prepared to give them up, when the guards with the dropship come. But until then they're gonna help keep us safe." Clarke announces.

"There are plenty more where these come from. Tomorrow we're gonna start training and if the grounders come we're gonna be ready to fight." Bellamy tells them.

After everyone split up to get back to what they were doing Naruto goes over to Bellamy asking "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?" Bellamy asks going to the side with him to talk privately.

"Well, first of all thanks for keeping Clarke save. Secondly I want to offer my assistance in training the others. I may not know how to shoot stuff but as you know I'm pretty good in hand to hand combat." Naruto tells him.

"Alright, that's a good idea. Something else?" Bellamy replies.

"Yeah, some advise. Look Octavia may not say it but she's hurting and misses her big brother. I don't know what exactly happened between you two but talk to her and try to make up, you're the only family she's got and she is yours." Naruto tells him.

"Yeah, thanks." Bellamy says patting Naruto's shoulder appreciatively and goes to get a blanket he brought with him from the depot.

* * *

With Octavia

Octavia is staring out into the forest, hoping that Lincoln is going to be alright, when she gets ripped from her thoughts when Roma bumps into her roughly sneering "I can't believe he'd choose a nutcase like you over me." angrily and walking off.

"What?" Octavia asks herself silently before realizing that she's talking about her conversation with Naruto that morning.

Bellamy comes up behind her, wrapping the blanket around her telling her "I don't expect you to forgive me, but you'll have to find a way to live with me, cause I'm not going anywhere."

Octavia accepts the blanket saying "Thanks for the blanket" and Bellamy gets fetched by Clarke, who tells him "Bellamy. It's time."

Bellamy takes a few steps towards Clarke before looking back to Octavia asking "That grounder escaping was that you?"

Naruto walks up between the two of them saying "It was me." before Octavia answers.

"Why'd you do it? You of all people should know that he's dangerous." Bellamy asks shocked.

"He was only dangerous because you threatened to kill him. I can't say anything good about the other grounders but this one was only trying to help Octavia. And I'm pretty sure you of all people can't fault him for that." Naruto tells him.

Bellamy grunts and goes into the tent containing the communication device, where Clarke is waiting for him.

"Mr. Blake, I've wanted to talk to you for some time now." Jaha says looking at him and Clarke.

"Before you do, I'd like to say something. When you send us down here you send us to die. But miraculously most of us are still alive and for a large part, that is because of him. Because of Bellamy, he's one of us and he deserves to be pardoned for his crimes, just like the rest of us." Clarke tells him.

"Clarke I appreciate your point of view, but it's not that simple." Jaha says.

"It is, if you wanna knows who on the ark wants you dead." Bellamy says.

Jaha looks at him interested and says "Bellamy Blake, you're pardoned for your crimes."

"Now tell me who gave you the gun!" Jaha orders. Bellamy then tells him who is responsible for the assassination attempt and Jaha sends Marcus to lock the guilty guard up. The guard however gets killed in his cell by Diana and one of her followers soon after to hide that she's responsible.

After the conversation with Jaha Clarke goes to check on Naruto's wound again.

Much to her displeasure Naruto is sitting with Finn.

"Hey, I want to check how your wound is coming along." Clarke tells him.

"Alright." Naruto replies and removes the shirt tied around his chest.

Clarke starts to inspect the wound telling Naruto "Looks good, a few more days and you'll be back at 100% I'd guess.

"Thanks." Naruto replies and Finn uses this chance to talk to Clarke "Guns? Really?" he asks.

"We have to be prepared." Clarke says coldly.

"Yeah our ancestors wanted to be prepared too, so they build bombs." Finn says.

"Rifles are not the same as nukes." Clarke argues.

"In Bellamy's hands they are. Come on Clarke you can't predict what he's gonna do." Finn disagrees.

"Finn, while Bellamy is no saint, he isn't as bad as he used to be." Naruto chimes in.

"There is no perfect answer Finn." Clarke says.

"The grounder saved Octavia's life and Bellamy brought him here and tortured him." Finn argues.

"Yeah but if he hadn't brought him back Naruto would be dead." Clarke argues.

"I know." Finn says.

"I trust him." Clarke tells him.

"And I'm warming up to the idea of trusting him." Naruto cuts in.

"You can't be serious." Finn says shocked.

"I am." Clarke says convinced.

"Clarke, you and Bellamy are leading us down a dangerous road. I wish you'd have talked to me about it first." Finn tells her disappointed.

"I wish you'd have talked to me about a lot of things but you didn't." Clarke replies sadly before walking away, seeing Raven come over to them.

Naruto leaves with her saying "Clarke, you know I trust you but Finn has a point. Torturing the guy wasn't the way to go. I don't blame any of you considering the situation we were and still are in but you have to be careful how much of yourself you're willing to sacrifice to keep everyone safe."

"I know that but we didn't have a choice, you were dying and he knew that." Clarke replies.

"and like I said, it's OK no one blames you or Bellamy. But listen I talked to him and he told me that their people attacked us because we intruded their home and that they live by a code. Blood for blood. This shows us that violence isn't always the right way and that if we attack them they will come seeking retribution." Naruto tells her holding her arm supportingly.

"So you weren't lying when you said you freed him? I thought you were only covering for Octavia." Clarke asks him surprised.

"No. Well she was involved but Bellamy doesn't need to know. They are already on thin ice as it is." Naruto says.

"I understand. But I'll tell Bellamy about what you've learned." Clarke replies.

"OK, but please don't mention Octavia. For his own sake." Naruto tells her.

"I promise." Clarke says.

"Thanks. Blondie." Naruto replies grinning.

"Stop it! I don't like that name." Clarke says embarrassed and leaves to talk to Bellamy. On the way to his tent she sees Octavia still standing at the wall, looking into the woods.

"Hey." Clarke says announcing her presence.

"Oh, hey. Do you want something?" Octavia asks turning around.

"I just wanted to inform you that Bellamy has been pardoned of his crime and tell you that you'd be wise to decide quickly if you want to go after Naruto. I know that he likes you but if you wait too long he might go out with someone who doesn't try to keep her distance from him." Clarke says.

"I just don't know how to approach him about this. I know I like him but how do I tell him that?" Octavia asks her thoughtfully.

"Well you don't do it by avoiding him. Go over to him and just tell him." Clarke offers her advise.

"You think?" Octavia asks unsure.

"What's the worst that could happen? In the unlikely event that he doesn't reciprocate your feelings you'll be sad for a while but at least you can move on and you know Naruto won't see you any differently. He's not that kind of guy." Clarke tells her.

"Thanks, you're right. I'll go over to him and just say it." Octavia says, leaving to talk to Naruto.

"Good luck. I hope you know how lucky you are." Clarke replies smiling, whispering the last part to herself and then goes to Bellamy's tent, telling him about what Naruto found out about the grounders.

* * *

Meanwhile Octavia goes over to Naruto, who is on his way out of camp and asks

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Just wanted some peace and quiet and that's hard to get around here with everyone excited to shoot stuff." Naruto replies looking around camp.

"mind if I join you?" Octavia asks hopefully.

"Not at all." Naruto replies smiling and helps her over the wall he was about to climb.

Once they're on the other side of the wall she asks him "So, where are we going?"

"I don't know. I found this lake some distance away from here, wanna see it?" Naruto asks her.

"Won't that take forever to get there?" Octavia asks him.

"Not at all. Climb on and close your eyes." Naruto tells her kneeling down to let her climb on his back.

"Alright here we go." Naruto says excited and starts to speed through the woods, jumping from branch to branch to build more speed.

"This feels amazing." Octavia tells him, feeling the wind rush by her.

"Don't open your eyes or you'll most likely feel ill." Naruto advises her.

About 5 minutes later they arrive at their destination and Naruto lets her off his back. Telling her "We're here." sitting down in a meditative pose once Octavia got off.

"It's beautiful." Octavia tells him, seeing a clear lake being illuminated by fireflies.

"Yeah." Naruto says, looking up at her.

"So why were you looking for me?" Naruto then asks, while she sits down next to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Octavia replies scared of what might happen.

"So? What is it?" Naruto asks curiously.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to, you know go out with me?" Octavia asks nervously, blushing up a storm.

"I thought you were into Lincoln?" Naruto asks surprised.

"What? No, he kissed me, I was just to surprised and didn't know how to react." Octavia defends herself.

"Well in that case, I'd love to go out with you."Naruto says, leaning over to her giving her a passionate kiss which she returns.

"So, am I better than Lincoln?" Naruto asks jokingly.

"Shut up." Octavia replies laughing pushing Naruto playfully.

Naruto lies down and pulls her down next to him.

"Look, the stars look amazing from here." Naruto tells her.

"Yeah." Octavia agrees, looking up with him.

"So wait, why did you avoid me today if you like me?" Naruto asks her confused.

"Well you can thank Roma for that. I was jealous that she flirted with you so shamelessly." Octavia answers.

"Well no need to worry about her. I shot her down." Naruto tells her.

"I know, she wasn't too happy about that." Octavia replies grinning.

"By the way, I'm gonna start training some people in hand to hand combat tomorrow, are you interested in getting some lessons?" Naruto asks her.

"Yeah, can't always count on you to save me can I?" Octavia replies kissing his cheek.

"Well, you know I wont let anything happen to you, but if recent events are anything to go by I won't always be around to keep you safe." Naruto replies.

"Well, I don't want to be a burden on you anyway so it'll work out for everybody." Octavia tells him happy that he's caring so much about her.

After about an hour or so of looking at the stars, talking and the occasional kiss they head back to camp, where they snuggle with each other, going to sleep in the tent he shares with Murphy, who is already fast asleep when they get there.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, since some reviews were about me not changing the story enoug, I know what you mean but it's likely that that won't change because I got used to this writing style since I've only started continually writing fanfics less than half a year ago and am still unsure about how I'd approach a whole new storyline with only the same characters and in the same universe as one of the shows. Since I don't like season 2 very much it's possible that I'll make some drastic changes then but I can't promise anything, I generally only plan out some highlights and then go from episode to episode.

Also regarding Naruto's power balance, I know that it's not entirely realistic that Naruto will get hurt or has problems fighting anyone of the100 universe but if I just let him be as op as he's in Naruto there is no point in doing this fanfiction in the first place because whichever side he chooses is instantly safe, while everyone else is fucked.

Anyway hope you'll enjoy my story even if you picture something else from a 100 x Naruto crossover. I'm just not experienced enough to write what some of you were hoping for I guess, maybe I'll try writing another version in a few years or so or some of you can give it a try. I'd be excited to read it myself as well since the only other 100x naruto crossovers I've seen were discontinued after max 10k words.

greetings and hope you've had enjoyable holidays, Grimm48


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto of the Skycrew

Over the past 2 days Naruto has secretly been training in using the Sage mode with some help from Octavia, in order to find Lincoln. Since on this planet everything is poisoned by radiation Naruto has to learn to filter that negative energy out and get accustomed to this earths energy. But since he doesn't want to turn to stone he makes Octavia watch over him, and when he shows signs of turning into a frog she hits him over the head with the stick pa left him, dispersing his natural energy.

He also has been training some willing recruits in hand to hand combat, amongst them Octavia and after some convincing he made Bellamy and Clarke join too.

Today is the unity day and Naruto managed to hold sage mode for a minute or so before Octavia had to hit him on the head and was able to locate where Lincolns hideout is.

Everyone in camp is watching the video transmission from the Ark, where they hold a ceremony to celebrate unity day.

"Every year we mark the moment our ancestors of the 12 stations have joined to form the Ark. This is the last time we do so on board. Next year we'll do so on the ground." Jaha says smiling brightly and the people at the ceremony clap their hands excitedly.

"Right, after we did all the work, someone shut him up." Miller says sarcastically.

"You shut up Miller, no one is forcing you to watch." Raven replies.

Clarke comes out of the dropship and sees Finn looking at the crowd from a distance sighing.

"Don't tell me you don't like unity day?" Clarke asks him, accepting that she can't avoid him for the rest of their lives.

"Unity day is a lie. The ark only formed after the 13th station was blown out of the sky. Just not the version of history we like to tell each other at parties." Finn replies.

"The unity day story gives people hope though. And peace came out of that violence." Clarke replies.

"Does there need to be violence at all?" Finn asks.

Jasper then comes out of a tent cheering excitedly and starts to pour everyone some moonshine.

Everyone starts to gather around him, wanting to get some moonshine as well.

While this is going on Naruto and Octavia leave camp to meet up with Lincoln, now that he knows where he is.  
Finn sees them leaving and follows them assuming that they're going to meet the grounder, after watching the rest of Jaha's message telling them that in 2 days the first dropship will come and bring reinforcements.

* * *

On the Ark

After finishing his speech Jaha lets the children perform a reenactment of the Ark forming, during this a bomb explodes and kills six people, amongst them Marcus Kane's mother.

Jaha tells Marcus that they need to find out who did it as soon as possible and puts the whole Ark on lock down. After this happened one of the guard informs Diana, who is behind the attack, that they have to flee the Ark, since Jaha is still alive.

She then sells out one of her people as the bomber, but breaks him out later on, when Marcus is with him and lock him up in the cell the prisoner is supposed to be in.

After this she decides that her people, meaning the workers on the Ark belong on the first dropship and a few hours later she launches the ship, crippling the Ark in the process.

* * *

At camp

Clarke and Bellamy are watching the others enjoy themselves and Clarke asks him "Do you really think this right now is a good time to be having a party? I mean the grounder is out there."

"Grounders. Right now he's probably with his people planning to attack us. Relax, we got security covered. Why don't you go get a drink. You look like you could use one." Bellamy tells her.

"I could use more than one." Clarke replies sighing.

"Then have more than one. Clarke, the exodus ship carrying your mother is coming down in 2 days, after that the party is over, have some fun while you still can. You deserve it." Bellamy says.

"Yeah, OK. So do you by the way." Clarke replies walking off to get a drink.

"I'll have my fun when the grounders come." Bellamy replies jokingly.

* * *

With Naruto and Octavia

After Naruto lead them through the woods for a good while they arrive at a hatch leading into an underground cave and go into it.

"Knock, knock?" Naruto asks jokingly.

"Where did you come from?" Lincoln asks them surprised.

"Well, I managed to locate you here and we thought we should check in." Naruto replies.

"OK, well I'm glad to see you." Lincoln tells them, going over to Octavia reaching for her hand.

"Sorry if I gave you a wrong impression the other day, I'm actually this knuckle head's girlfriend." Octavia says pulling her hand away.

"I see." Lincoln replies sadly.

"Well, this is awkward." Naruto says hoping to ease the tension.

"So, what did you come to see me about?" Lincoln asks them getting back to topic.

"Nothing important really, just wanted to know if your people are going to attack us or if we can be peaceful neighbors.

"They are going to attack someday. The rockets you launched burned villages to the ground." Lincoln informs them.

"Well that is bad news. They were supposed to be flares as far as I know." Naruto replies.

"While that is possible, it doesn't change the fact that people are dead and many are demanding that blood'll be spilled." Lincoln informs them.

"Blood for blood. Yeah we get it." Naruto sighs.

"Is there anyway around us killing each other?" Octavia asks.

"I don't know. I have no real authority within my or any other clan." Lincoln replies.

"Looks bad, well hopefully we'll find a way to stop a war before it's to late, I think we should go back before the others notice that we're gone." Naruto says and leads them outside, helping Octavia out of the cave.

Lincoln comes up with them and Finn arrives, having followed their trail.

"Wait stop. He's our friend." Octavia tells Lincoln, who is getting ready to fight and he stands down.

"So what the hell are you doing following us?" Naruto asks Finn, once everyone calmed down.

"I saw you leave and guessed you were going to see him. Looks like I was right. Since when do you know he speaks English?" Finn asks them.

"When we helped him escape." Naruto answers.

Finn sees the horn on the grounder's belt and points at it. "You blew this, when your people were hunting us. You saved our lives, I have to believe there are more like you." he says.

"I stabbed him." Lincoln says motioning to Naruto.

"And we almost killed you. If you two can get along why shouldn't the rest of us?" Finn asks.  
"He got a point." Naruto chimes in.

"How is that gonna happen? We already thought about it but don't think there is a way it can be arranged." Octavia asks.

"For starters no more killing." Finn says.

"I don't have the power to call the a truce." Lincoln says.

"Then bring us to someone who does. Look the rest of our people are coming down here and they're sending mostly soldiers because of the attacks. The Ark is about survival at any cost. They'll kill people who fall out of line. And if they get down here and feel threatened, they will start a war and I don't want that and neither do you I think. Once the soldiers get down here it'll be too late and we'll have no way to stop a war but if they see that we're at peace maybe we have a chance to stay that way." Finn tells him.

"Alright, I'll try. You bring your leader I'll bring mine." Lincoln agrees.

"What Bellamy? He'll never go for this." Octavia says.

"Not your brother." Lincoln says.

"Clarke." Naruto guesses and Lincoln nods confirming his suspicion.

They then deal with the terms of the meeting and then split up to arrange the meeting.

* * *

At camp

Clarke is playing a drinking game, when Finn interrupts it, catching the coin she uses.

"What is it?" Clarke asks suspiciously.

"Let's take a walk." Finn says.

"No, why should I go anywhere with you? I'm having fun here." Clarke replies.

"Clarke, we really need to talk to you." Naruto says, arriving behind Finn.

"Alright I'm coming." Clarke agrees.

"So, what is it?" Clarke asks them once they went to a secluded spot, away from the noise of the party, meeting up with Octavia.

"We set up a meeting with the grounders." Naruto says.

"A meeting? I don't understand. With who? how?" Clarke asks confused.

"We were just with the grounder who was held in the dropship. His name is Lincoln." Finn tells her.

"Wait a second he spoke to you?" Clarke asks surprised.

"Don't mind that right now. We need to try and live in peace." Octavia says.

"We can't live in peace with people who've done nothing but kill us." Clarke argues.

"Can you think of another way to stop the bloodshed?" Naruto asks her.

"Yeah, with the guns the guard bring down." Clarke replies.

"You really want a war? Cause that's what'll happen. But this is our world now and I think we have to try and do better than the ones before us." Finn says.

"I don't trust them. So if we go, we have to bring back up." Clarke says.

"Clarke, can I have a word?" Naruto asks her.

Clarke nods her head, following him to a deserted spot behind the dropship.

"What?" Clarke asks him.

"Look, what I'm about to show you, you have to promise to keep a secret OK?" Naruto asks her.

"Alright, I promise." Clarke replies confused.

Naruto forms a Rasengan making her stare at it and him wide eyed.

"I'm not really from the Ark. I know this is a lot to take but I'm from another dimension, where I was one of the most powerful people alive." Naruto tells her, letting it sink for a moment.

"Look, I'm telling you this to convince you that you don't need back up as long as I'm with you and because I trust you." Naruto says.

"Alright, I guess I have to believe is seeing that ball thingy, but what good is that gonna do when they throw spears at us?" Clarke asks.

Naruto pushes his rasengan through a nearby tree, making it fall over on him, when he catches it with the other hand before speeding behind the gate, where he drops it.

"that is only one of the techniques I know." Naruto replies grinning smugly.

"OK, I'll agree to go alone with you." Clarke says stunned by his display of physical strength and speed.

They then go back over to Octavia and Finn where Clarke says "Alright, Naruto convinced me to go alone with him. No back up." Clarke tells them.

"What about me?" Octavia asks surprised.

"Sorry, I need you to stay here, I can't be certain I'll be able to protect more than one person at once , since some of my capabilities are hindered after the dimension travel." Naruto whispers, hugging her and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll get my pack and meet you at the gate." Clarke tells Naruto, walking towards the dropship.

Finn also leaves, but he goes to talk to Bellamy. "Hey, wait up. I need your help. Clarke is about to meet with the grounders and I need a weapon and a few men to follow her, I don't trust Naruto to be able to protect her alone if push comes to shove." Finn tells him.

"Has she lost her mind?" Bellamy curses.

"The meeting was my idea but I didn't foresee that she'd agree to go without protection." Finn says.

"Alright. Grab Jasper and meet me at my tent." Bellamy tells him, going to Raven, to get some Ammunition. She gives it to him, but also comes along with them to make sure Clarke is safe.

* * *

An hour later Clarke and Naruto arrive at the bridge

"Here we are. Wait, someone is already coming." Naruto tells her seeing Lincoln jog towards them.

"Hi, did your leader agree to it?" Naruto asks, getting a nod in reply.

Naruto then sees Bellamy and the others hiding in a bush not far from them.

"Did you tell Bellamy to follow us?" Naruto whispers to her.

"No? Why?" Clarke whispers back.

"Because they're here, and armed." Naruto whispers.

Then 2 horses with armed riders and one horse in the middle, carrying a woman come out of the woods.

"I thought no weapons?" Naruto asks Lincoln eyeing the guard of their leader suspiciously.

"I was told there wouldn't be." Lincoln assures him.

"I guess we both got lied to, well nothing we can do about it now." Naruto sighs.

Naruto then wants to go to the middle of the bridge with Clarke, to support her.

"She goes alone." Lincoln tells him.

"I'll be fine." Clarke tells him trying to appear strong.

"We can call it off at any time, if you want." Naruto says.

"No, we need to use this chance. It's probably the only one we'll get." Clarke answers going over to meet the woman.

"Your name is Clarke?" the woman asks.

"Yes." Clarke replies.  
"I'm Anya." she says.

"I think we got off to a rough start, but we want to find a way to live together. In peace." Clarke tells her after offering her a handshake, which the grounder leader doesn't reciprocate.

"I understand. You started a war that you don't know how to end." Anya says.

"What? No, we didn't start anything. You attacked us for no reason." Clarke replies.

"No reason? The missiles you launched burned villages to the ground." Anya tells her angrily.

"What the flares? No that was a signal meant for our family's we had no idea..." Clarke replies.

"You're invaders. Your ship landed in our territory." Anya cuts in accusingly.

"We didn't know anyone was here. We thought the ground was uninhabited." Clarke says.

"You knew we were here, when you send an armed raiding party to capture one of us and torture him. These are all acts of war." Anya argues.

"I see your point. That's why we need to put an end to all of this." Clarke replies.

"Lincoln said there are more of you coming down. Warriors." Anya says.

"The guard, yes. But also our farmers, doctors, engineers. We can help each other, but not if we're at war." Clarke tells her.

"Can you promise that these new arrivals won't attack us, that they'll respect the terms you and I agree on?" Anya asks.

"I promise I'll do anything I can to make them honor the terms we set." Clarke replies.  
"Why would I agree to an alliance, that your people could break the moment they get here?" Anya asks annoyed.

"If you fire the first shot, those people coming down will not bother negotiating. Our technology, they will wipe you out." Clarke informs her.

"They wouldn't be the first to try." Anya replies smiling a little.

In the bushes Jasper sees grounders in the trees, aiming their bows and spears at Clarke.

"They're getting ready to shoot." Jasper tells the others and comes out of his cover, shooting his clip into the trees, hitting one of the grounders while yelling "Clarke run!"

The others also come out of the bush and start to lay down cover fire, while the grounders shoot arrows at Clarke but miss. Anya takes out a knife, hidden in her sleeve and tries to kill Clarke, who instead of feeling pain sees Naruto standing in front of her, Anya's knife in his hand "No, no, no, you shouldn't have done that." Naruto says scolding her angrily before disappearing from their sight. The others don't see what is going on on the bridge, since they're busy firing at the grounders on the other side of the river.

Naruto unseals his chakra blade, adding wind chakra, making is as long as a sword and starts to cut down the grounder forces in a second or two.

He then reappears in front of Anya blood splattered all over his clothes, grabbing her by her throat and holding her into the air, choking her, while the heads of her two guards roll to a stop under her.

"I'll let you live, but if anyone harms her or Octavia, I'll slaughter everyone of your clan I come across." Naruto threatens her, showing her the picture of Octavia Lincoln gave him.

He then lets her go next to her horse before walking away saying "If you want to reconsider our offer of peace, you know who is allowed to contact us."

He then picks up Clarke bridal style and jumps down into the woods, landing near the others.

"Guys, while it's nice to see you worried about our safety, you pretty much screwed over any chance of a peace treaty we had." Naruto sighs greeting them while walking up behind them with Clarke.

"they came here to kill Clarke." Bellamy says.

"We don't know that, Jasper fired the first shot." Naruto corrects him.

"Well doesn't do us any good mulling over it. But now we certainly have to get ready for retaliation." Clarke says.

"Yeah, best unity day ever." Bellamy says sarcastically and then the exodus ship comes flying down, crashing in a huge explosion.

Clarke looks at it crying, not believing that her mother is dead.

"Clarke, come on we need to get back to camp." Naruto tells her sympathetically but sees that she's in shock and decides that it'll be better to let her grieve for a while.  
"You guys go ahead. We'll catch up." Naruto tells the others who reluctantly accept it and get back to camp disappointed that their backup is gone.

Naruto sits beside her and lets her grieve on her own for a while.

After a few minutes of sitting there motionless, crying in shock she turns to Naruto crying into his shoulder while he hugs her back supportively while she asks "Why her?" over and over crying.

"I can't say I know exactly how you feel, since I've never had a mother but I've lost many people close to me and believe me when I say with time it gets easier, but the important thing is to always carry the memory of them in your heart, so they can live on through you." Naruto tells her once her sobbing slowed down, showing she's a bit calmer now.

He let's her cry in his shoulder a while longer before she falls asleep and Naruto picks her up, carrying her to camp.

Once they reach the camp he brings her to the tent he shares with Octavia and Murphy, who for some reason hasn't slept there, ever since the night Naruto got together with Octavia.

After laying her down, putting a blanket over her he gets out to see Octavia waiting for him.

"Hey." She greets him.

"Hey, quite the day huh?" Naruto replies sighing.

"You can say that. Is she gonna be OK?" Octavia replies, glancing into the tent.

"I think so, well as much as you can be knowing you lost your mother." Naruto replies.

"So, what do you think will happen now? I mean the peace treaty is off the table I assume." Octavia asks him.

"Definitely. I hope I scared them off for now though. I showed their leader a bit of what I'm capable of." Naruto answers thoughtfully.

"I'm glad you're not hurt." Octavia then says hugging him, giving him a deep kiss.

Naruto grins in return, hugging her to his side, letting her sit beside him on the log he's resting at.

After a while Naruto stands up telling her "I think I should go to the crashsite, just in case anyone survived."

"OK, be careful though." Octavia replies and goes into the tent once Naruto left camp.

"You awake?" she asks Clarke whose back is turned toward her quietly.

"Yes." Clarke answers.

"He filled you in huh?" Octavia asks her and Clarke nods her head.

"Please don't tell anyone, he wants to have a normal life for as long as he can. Back where he came from he never got the chance to, and while none of this is normal it's better than the life he had before." Octavia tells her.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, you're not the only one who likes him." Clarke replies, her back still towards Octavia.

"You do like him too huh? Well makes sense, why else would you trust him to protect you alone against an army of grounders." Octavia replies thinking about what it'd be like to date Clarke as well, since she likes her and knows her brother is often together with different girls which means that it can't be that bad.

She then crawls over to Clarke, kissing her much to Clarke's shock, whose eyes snap open in surprise.

Removing her lips from Clarke's tells her "If you want to, give me a few days to decide if I'd be OK with sharing." licking her lips and winking at her.

Clarke only nods her head stunned and Octavia lies down next to her, draping the rest of the blanket over herself.

A few hours later Naruto comes into the tent and sees Octavia snuggled up together with Octavia and laughing inwardly at the scene he sits down against a beam holding up the tent and tries to get into his mindscape like he does almost every night but has no success and lies down under the other blanket on the other side of the tent falling asleep soon after.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, I've decided to introduce Clarke to the pairing a bit sooner than I anticipated but it seemed like a good timing with Naruto filling her in on his secret.

Also since at least Clarke is bi anyway it doesn't seem so far fetched if Octavia offers her to be included in their relationship.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto of the Skycrew

The next morning Clarke, Bellamy, Finn and Raven go to the crashsite of the dropship with a few others as security to see if they can find any survivors or salvage anything useful.

"Clarke shouldn't be out here." Finn says observing Clarke, who's busy looking through the wreckage.

"Her mom was on the ship, she's looking for answers. If you wanna help her, find me the black box, hard drives. Anything that could explain why the ship crashed." Raven says.

"Stay sharp, grounder retaliation is coming it's only a matter of how and when." Bellamy alerts his security crew.

"Can you blame them?" Finn asks.

"No, I blame you." Bellamy replies.

"Maybe if Jasper hadn't freaked …" Finn starts to say but gets interrupted by Raven telling him "If he didn't attack first we all would have been killed."

"Why they're coming doesn't matter anymore, we need to be ready for when they do. We're on our own now." Bellamy says.

Raven looks at Finn and sees him staring at Clarke, who's inspecting a turbine and smelling something terrible.

Raven sees this and yells "Clarke, stop." running over to her.

"Rocket fuel?" Clarke asks.

"Hydrazine. It's highly unstable in its non solid form. If this stuff catches fire, we're all done for." Raven tells her, dipping a rock into the small puddle of Hydrazine.

"Fire in the hole!" Raven yells and throws the rock to the edge of the wreckage, causing a massive explosion considering it was such a small amount of Hydrazine.

"We need to clear the area." Raven alerts Bellamy.

"OK, we move in formation. Weapons hot, we need to get back before dark." Bellamy tells them and they make their way back to camp.

* * *

At camp half a day later

"Hey, I don't see your brother and the others yet." Monty greets Octavia who's walking up to him, while he's standing post at a part of the wall.

"Hey, that's OK, I didn't expect them to anyway." Octavia tells him and then turns around listening to some kids talk to Jasper, who is bragging about killing a grounder when he blew their chance at a peace treaty.

"How did you stay so calm? I would have been terrified." A girl asks him.  
"Fear is only a problem if you let it stop you right?" Jasper replies.

"That's not even his line. Finn said that." Octavia tells Monty.

"Come on Octavia, he enjoys being their hero, let him have his moment." Naruto tells her sitting on a log next to Monty.

"I saw the grounders in the trees, it's like nothing I ever felt, you know pure animal instinct took over and when I pulled the trigger 2 grounders dead." Jasper tells the group around him.

"Pure animal instinct, more like pants wetting panic." Octavia jokes causing Naruto to chuckle.

"You don't really know what you're made of until you have a moment like that, you know when it's kill or be killed. When there is nothing between you and the tip of the spear." Jasper tells them.

"OK, this has to stop." Octavia says to Naruto and Monty.

"Come on let us have this." Monty tells her.

"us?" Octavia questions sitting down in Naruto's lap.

"Look at him, he's a folk hero. They even gave us a bigger tent." Monty tells her. A noise then comes from outside the walls and a guard shouts "Somebody's at the tripwire!"

They look over the wall but can't see anything. After a few seconds one of the guards sees something moving and shoots at it twice.

Naruto stands up and puts Octavia down, tells her "I'll check it out, be right back." yawning a bit.

"Naruto then goes outside, with the 2 guards from the main gate following him and they come across a bloodied person. Naruto rolls him over and sees that it's Murphy.

"Shit Murphy what the hell happened to you?" Naruto asks him surprised, looking over his bloodied form.

"grounders, tortured me." Murphy chokes out.

"Alright, come on I got you." Naruto tells him, lifting him up and carries him into the dropship, where he and Octavia start to clean his wounds as best as they can.

* * *

Soon after, Bellamy and the others come back and they immediately go to the dropship after hearing what happened from the guards.

"He said he was tortured by the grounders." Naruto tells Bellamy and Clarke, when they enter.

"If you were with the grounders maybe you know things that could help us." Bellamy tells him.

"You're right, but he really was tortured, his fingernails were torn off." Clarke tells him checking on Murphy.

"You and the grounders should compare notes." Finn tells Bellamy.

"What did you tell them about us?" Bellamy demands to know.

"Everything." Murphy replies crying a little.

"Once he's better we'll find out what he knows." Clarke tells Bellamy.

* * *

With Jasper

Jasper is getting ready for his shift when Harper comes into his tent.

"Hey Jasper, you're on in 15. Here, in case you get hungry." She says handing him an apple.

"Thanks, I'll be right out." Jasper replies.

"I like your tent, maybe I could come by after shift, hear about the bridge again?" Harper asks.

"I'm actually busy later." Jasper says.

"Oh yeah, OK, some other time then. See ya." She replies sadly and leaves the tent.

"Are you kidding me? That was there for the taking." Monty asks sitting up, having stayed hidden under his blanket to give them some privacy.

"Harper? She's low hanging fruit." Jasper tells him.

"Don't tell me you're still holding out for Octavia?" Monty asks him.

"I gotta go." Jasper replies, going to their entrance of the tent.

"Jasper, Octavia is not gonna happen, she's with Naruto and they seem pretty close." Monty tells him.

"Go float yourself Monty." Jasper snaps.

"I'm just telling you the truth." Monty says shocked by his outburst.

"No, you're telling me your truth. I'm not like you anymore." Jasper replies.

"What the hell does that mean?" Monty asks confused.

"It means you're jealous. People think I'm cool and that upsets you." Jasper tells him.

"No, I think you're cool only no one had to die for me to see it." Monty says.

"OK, you know what? This is my tent, Bellamy gave it to me and if you have a problem with that, maybe you should find somewhere else to sleep." Jasper says.

"Maybe I should." Monty agrees.

"Then do it." Jasper says.

"I will." Monty replies and Jasper walks out of his tent.

* * *

Clarke goes to the communication tent, after she helped Murphy the best she could and sees Raven sitting at the radio.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know anyone was in here." Clarke says.

"You OK?" Raven asks.

"Yeah." Clarke replies and goes back to the entrance of the tent.

"Still nothing from the Ark. It's like they shut it down from their side. It could be solar flares blocking the signal." Raven tells her.

"But you don't think so." Clarke guesses.

"I got a bad feeling." Raven tells her.

"There is a lot of that going around." Clarke replies.

"Clarke wait. I'm sorry about your mom. Oh my god, Clarke your eyes." Raven tells her when she sees that Clarke's eyes start bleeding.

"Clarke, where is Clarke?" Someone yells from outside and Clarke hurries outside to see Connor dropping to his knees spitting out blood.

"Connor?" Clarke asks concerned.

"It won't stop." He tells her.

"Clarke, what's happening?" Raven asks her, when another person starts to cough and spit out blood.

"Raven, get away from us. They're the ones who brought Murphy in." Clarke tells her.

Clarke goes into the dropship and kneels down to Murphy asking him

"Murphy, look at me. I need you to tell me exactly how you escaped from the grounders. What happened?"

"When I woke up, they forgot to lock my cage and there was no one there, so I took off." Murphy tells her after spitting out blood.

"They let you go." Clarke realizes and Naruto goes over to her asking concerned "Hey Clarke, are you OK? Cause you don't look so good."

In that moment Bellamy walks in and Clarke tells him "Bellamy stay back."

"Did he do something to you? Then what the hell is this?" Bellamy questions looking at Murphy but gets a head shake 'no' in response.

"Biological Warfare. You were waiting for the grounders to get revenge for the bridge. This is it and Murphy is the weapon." Clarke tells him.

"Murphy, think can you think of anything that's useful? Did you hear anything?" Clarke asks him.

"They are vicious. Cruel." Murphy replies.

"You wanna see vicious?" Bellamy asks annoyed, getting closer.

"Hey don't whatever this thing is it spreads through contact."Clarke tells him and Finn jogs in asking "Clarke?"

"Finn you shouldn't be in here. No one should." Clarke tells him.

"I heard you were sick. Clarke what is this?" Finn asks looking around.  
"I don't know, some kind of hemorratic fever. We just need to contain it before." Clarke says before one of the sick ones in the dropship spasms and dies.

"Is he?" Bellamy asks.

"He's dead." Clarke confirms.

"What do we do?" Finn asks.

"Quarantine. Round up everyone who had contact with Murphy, bring them here."

"And everyone they had contact with?" Bellamy asks.

"Well we have to start somewhere." Clarke tells him.

"Connor, who was with you when you found him? Who carried him in?" Clarke asks.

"That'd be me." Naruto tells her.

"Then how come you don't show any symptoms, you have been with him the longest.

"Probably because of my powers." Naruto whispers in her ear.

"true that might be the reason, but for now stay in here." Clarke guesses.

"Alright. Bellamy please do me a favor and tell Octavia, I'm under Quarantine for a while, but I'm doing just fine." Naruto says.

Bellamy nods his head and takes off to find his sister.

Octavia comes in to get checked out anyway after Bellamy informed her about what's going on, since she has had close contact with Naruto.

"No visible symptoms yet, but she should stay here for now I'll put her with the others, who are not yet showing signs on the third floor. We'll let you know if her condition changes." Clarke tells Bellamy while Octavia looks at her questioningly.

Bellamy leaves trusting Clarke and Naruto to take care of his little sister.

"What the hell Clarke?" Octavia asks confused.

"I need you to sneak out again." Clarke tells her.

* * *

Octavia sneaks out and goes to Lincoln's hideout, asking him if he has a cure for what's going on but Lincoln tells her that there is no cure, either you get better or you die. He then asks her to come with him west to the coast and use a ship to get to another clan which would take them in, because the grounders are gonna attack at dawn. Octavia tells him that she can't come with him because she's with Naruto and Lincoln tells her that he's still gonna wait for her. After their conversation she hurries back to the camp to tell the others that the grounders attack is coming at dawn.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, happy new year!

I'm gonna update this chapter in a few days probably, since this is only half of the chapter content I usually publish but I didn't want you guys to wait too long.

Since there is so much demand for this story it's likely that I'm gonna keep working on it mainly for the time being, with my other fanfictions only getting an occasional update or none for the time being. Additionally I'm considering writing this fanfic plus my Z nation x 100 crossover simultaneously, because I can use some of the same conversations (those taken out of the show directly) and thereby safe time.

Also sorry if I won't publish as fast for the next week or so but I'm gaming a bit more plus I hurt my shoulder making prolonged writing uncomfortable. But hopefully I'll get back to my fast update rate soon, but we'll have to see.

I think I'll publish an empty chapter and then delete it, so you guys will get an announcement for the update, since I'm not sure if there is an announcement if I update an existing chapter.

Anyway thanks for the many reviews and the support.

:)


End file.
